Cita Con Dos Duelistas
by Sakuraby
Summary: Dos hermanas ganan el concurso de... un cereal? Oo? y todo porque la menor quiere conocer a su duelista favorito. qué sucederá si combinamos a los Barney Flakes con 300 preguntas, Kaiba, Yugi y dos locas chicas en el inmenso Japón?
1. La caja de cereal

Sin muchos comentarios les digo, este fic va dedicado a mi amiguis Miyu Motou, espero que le guste ¬¬ y que deje de tener sueños tan raros xD.

El creador de Yu-Gi-Oh! Es Kazuki Takahashi, si me perteneciera (y algún día será así) ya hubiera raptado a Kaiba y vendido al mercado negro a Tristán y a Téa ¬¬

Cita con 2 duelistas.

1. La Caja de Cereal.

Era un día soleado y una chica de ojos verdes estaba sentada en la orilla de la ventana de la sala. Había estado así por cerca de 1 hora, nada ni nadie la podría molestar en esos momentos. La chica era alta, medía 1.75 metros. No se parecía a su hermana, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba. Se llevaban sólo 3 años y siempre les decían que se parecían mucho, pero no se lo tomaban muy en serio. La menor tenía unos extraños ojos violetas y media 25 cm. Menos que su hermana, lo que sí tenían en común era el cabello negro hasta la cintura, la esbelta silueta y la piel blanca.

-Tengo un gran problema –Dijo alguien interrumpiendo.

-Adiós a mi tranquilidad –dijo la chica quitándose de la ventana.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor… -Rogaba una jovencita de apenas trece años de edad y de aspecto desesperado.

-He dicho que no ¿acaso no entiendes? No me pienso rebajar a tal grado, no pienso hacerlo y no insistas –Decía la mayor, ya harta de las súplicas de la otra.

-No me quieres… Vamos, no te cuesta nada, que sea mi regalo de navidad adelantado y no te vuelvo a molestar en lo que resta de mi vida

-¿Estás loca? Ya te adelante los regalos de navidad de los próximos 10 años y en cuanto a eso de que no te quiero… tienes razón.

-¡Buah! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! –Decía la pequeña con lágrimas falsas en sus ojos violeta mientras zarandeaba a la chica de al lado- Se supone que eres mi hermana mayor y debes ayudarme.

-Tú lo has dicho, soy tu hermana mayor y como tal debo mantener el odio entre las dos para que exista un lazo de hermandad… bueno, eso ni yo me lo creí, a lo que voy es ¿qué posibilidades hay de que ganemos? –Trataba de ponerse en pie otra vez- no deberías confiar en esa clase de concursos- explicaba mientras se sacudía su pantalón corto de mezclilla azul.

-¿Ganemos? Eso me suena a manada ¿Quién te dijo que te voy a convidar de mi premio?

-Mi pequeña hermana –La chica intentaba sonar amable- ¡Si yo contesto el estúpido cuestionario quiere decir que yo sería la que ganaría el premio! –Decía con un drástico cambio en el tono de su voz.

-Pero yo te di la idea –Mencionó sin inmutarse ante la voz de la ojiverde- Eso quiere decir que vamos 50 a 50, y no te queda otra opción más que ayudarme porque me debes una… ¿Recuerdas cuando llegaste a las 2 de la madrugada con un montón de maletas?

-Eso fue porque había regresado del campamento de la escuela.

-¿En serio? –Myra tronó lo dedos- Entonces ya no me debes ninguna… pero tienes que darme algo de ayuda.

-Como ya lo había dicho antes, estás loca… lo único que te debo es dar una paliza para que aprendas a respetar a tus mayores –La chica imita la voz de una anciana- Porque en mish tiemposh la juventud shi reshpetaba a losh mayoresh y no ahora como tú -Le da un zape a la niña- Todavía me acuerdo cuando ushabamosh CD'sh y no esha bashura de MP tresh que nada másh shirven para shacarle el dinero a losh jóvenesh de hoy…

-MP4, –corregía la niña- Mp4

-Cállate –Le decía mientras le metía otro zape- ¿Cuántash vechesh te he dicho que no debesh corregir a tush mayoresh? Contéshtame y no te quedesh callada, que pareche que te comió la lengua el ratón.

-¡Pues es que me dijiste que me callara! –Rezongaba la niña mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-No me reshongue sheñorita, que yo le puedo dechir z,z,z,z,z… -Fingía quedarse dormida de pie.

-Debí pedirle ayuda a mi mamá –Pensaba la jovencita de ojos violetas mientras se retiraba poco a poco del lugar en el que su hermana mayor se había "quedado dormida".

-¿A dónde cresh que vash? –Gritaba la ojiverde sobresaltando a su pequeña hermana –te ayudaré shólo porque shoy muy bondadosha y amable.

-¿En serio¡¡Si! Sabía que me ayudarías, pero sólo una condición…

-¿Y cuál esh?

-Que dejes de hablar como tarada.

-Hecho, ¿qué demonios tenemos que hacer?

-Solamente llenar un pequeño cuestionario de… -Se pone a contar las preguntas- De cómo 300 preguntas

-¿Qué? –Dice mientras se cae hacia atrás- ¡Ni creas que voy a contestar 300 preguntas de un cereal que ni me gusta! Ni siquiera contesté tantas preguntas para entrar a la Décimo Primer Concurso de Hacer Pasteles.

-Ese concurso ni siquiera existe, además con tu inteligencia podrás acabar esto en menos de 10 minutos –Alardeaba la ojos violeta con un tono sarcástico mientras jugueteaba con su blusa blanca.

-Sospecho con el pecho y calculo con el… pensamiento que intentas hacerme creer que soy muy inteligente, y lo soy, y que no puedo resolver ese estúpido cuestionario y también noté por tu tono sarcástico que no confías en mí y que tratas de que crea que yo no crea que creo que puedo hacer este cuestionario y creo que yo ya no sé ni lo que creo y creo que esto se vuelve confuso¿no lo crees? Y he de recordarte que no me gusta ese cereal.

-¿Eh? –Myra mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro para tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos- esta vez ni yo te entendí. Pero si mal no recuerdo a ti te encantaba este cereal cuando tenías mi edad y deja de llamarlo cereal, se escucha raro, mejor llámalo por su marca Barney flakes.

-Estás muy equivocada mi hermanita –Contestaba Akura mientras cerraba sus hermosos ojos verdes y se cruzaba de brazos- Yo ni siquiera tengo tu edad, el año que viene voy a cumplir 10 hermosas primaveras, por lo tanto yo soy la menor y tu eres la mayor… y ¡A mí NO me gusta el cereal del hijo gay de Godzila!

-Genial, ahora se quita la edad –Pensaba Myra mientras ponía cara de "Espero que ella sea la adoptada"– La última vez tenía 80 años y vivía sola en una montaña, al menos esto parece ser más real. ¡Deja de decir tonterías! –Gritaba la menor- yo soy el bebé de la familia y tú eres como… como… como la abuela.

-Mejor empezamos el cuestionario o sino te empezaré a ahorcar con mi cinturón. Abre la Biblia, eh… quiero decir abre el paquete de 300 preguntas y díctame la primera que estoy lista para contestar y enviarlas sólo para saber que no nos ganamos nada y que después de horas de arduo trabajo y dedicación tendremos que resignarnos a la triste pérdida, y tal vez nunca pero nunca de los nuncas de los nuncas jamás… nos recuperaremos, palabras sabias…

-Perdóname pero discúlpame pero no te escuché, es que fui por una navaja a mi habitación para abrir este paquetito de hojas – La chica cortaba uno de los lados del paquete- ¿Me decías algo?

-¡Bah! Te perdiste de mi discurso emotivo, pero ya no importa ¿Qué dice la primera pregunta? –Cuestiona la chica que anteriormente había tratado de fingir menos edad- Un momento… -La chica reflexiona- ¿Para qué demonios es este concurso? Porque sinceramente yo me quiero ganar un carro o ya de perdida una casa…

-Ya tenemos casa y el carro lo chocaste contra un árbol hace 3 semanas. Ahora tengo que tomar el autobús para llegar a la escuela.

-¡Hey! No fue mi culpa, ese árbol se me atravesó pero ya dime que se supone que vamos a ganar…

-Pues la caja dice que toda una semana con 2 duelistas famosos, el amargado de Seto Kaiba y el buen mozo de Yugi Moto -Suspiraba la menor a la vez que abrazaba la caja de los Barney flakes.

-¿Qué? Me tienes como loca resolviendo un estúpido cuestionario para que puedas salir con un sujeto que adivina la suerte con cartitas exóticas y lo peor de todo es que nadie sabe si vamos a ganar -Akura perseguía a Myra por toda la casa, tropezándose con cada jarrón y maceta que se encontraba- Además… –La chica se detiene en seco- Yo quería un carro.

Myra se cae a causa de la tontería que dijo su hermana – ¡Ouch! Qué ranazo- Decía la jovencita para sí misma –Y no vuelvas a decir que mi adorado Yugi adivina la suerte él es uno de los mejores duelistas del mundo- La niña agitaba sus brazos en son de protesta.

-Está bien, está bien… Me retracto de lo dicho, pero por lo que más quieras ya hay que empezar por que si no lo hacemos ahora me voy a perder mi churro-novela de las 4 –acto seguido Akura llevaba a rastras a su hermanita hasta la habitación de la primera.

Estando a unos pasos de la habitación Akura lanza a Myra hasta la cama y le echa encima el paquete con las preguntas y la mayor se sienta enfrente de su computadora para comenzar a responder lo más rápido posible.

-Qué fastidio, el cacharro que tengo por computadora no enciende y yo que tengo prisa¡¡VAMOS! Enciende o me voy a perder mi churro-novela –Akura movía desesperadamente el monitor y cambiaba cables a lo loco- Sabía que no debía entrar a la página "Le llenamos su computadora de virus punto com".

Eh… Aku… -llamaba Myra a lo que la mayor sólo gruñía un montón de groserías, haciendo caso omiso de la menor- ¡Akura! –Gritó la niña para que su hermana le hiciera caso- ¿No crees que ayudaría si la conectas a la electricidad? –Preguntaba con curiosidad mientras apuntaba con un dedo un cable.

-Eh… pues… me creerás que eso puede ayudar, es que quería saber si me estabas prestando atención –Se defendía Akura mientras colocaba una mano detrás de su cabeza- Muy bien… -Decía al estar conectando la computadora- ¡Listo! Ahora si, ¡a escribir!

-Primer pregunta: nombres –Leía la infante acostada boca arriba en una enorme cama.

-Esa es la sección de datos personales niña.

-Ah… Este… Tienes razón, bueno lo dejamos hasta lo último. Entonces paso a la segunda hoja… Esto es raro… mmmm…

-¡Deja de hacer como vaca y dicta! –Ordenó Akura.

-Deja de darme órdenes –La chica vuelve a mirar la pregunta- Es que… Suena raro… Adjunte fotos de las respetivas participantes.

-¡Ajá! –Akura se giró para ver a los ojos a su hermana- Eso quiere decir que si estamos feas no nos van a aceptar.

-¿Eso crees? –Preguntó la chica- Bueno, de cualquier forma yo quiero elegir las fotos que vamos a mandar.

-Eh… creo que no tienes ninguna en donde salgas en paños menores.

-Hazte a un lado intento fallido de hermana –Myra quitó a Akura de su lugar.

-Como quieras –Akura se dirigió a la puerta- Iré a comer algo en lo que haces eso.

Myra se quedó sola en la habitación, tratando de encontrar una foto en donde salieran ella y su hermana. La única foto que encontró de ellas dos juntas en la computadora fue de cuando fueron de vacaciones a la playa, lo cual no había sido hacía mucho, pero ellas dos en traje de baño sonaba desesperado. Decidió poner una foto que se habían tomado justo en la mañana para enviarla a su abuela, no estaban vestidas muy elegantemente pero serviría. Myra llevaba puesto un pantalón negro con una blusa blanca y unas sandalias en Y del mismo color, su cabello estaba en una cola de caballo cargado hacia el lado izquierdo, unos mechones salían del lado derecho. El estilo que Akura llevaba ese día se diferenciaba del de Myra, estando en casa se vestía muy informal, traía un short bastante corto de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes de color negro, tenía puestas unas sandalias iguales a las de Myra sólo que en negro, su pelo estaba alborotado y suelto.

-Si no ganamos por nuestras respuestas… –Pensó la chica- ganaremos por las piernas de Akura.

-¿Terminaste? –Preguntó sin previo aviso la mayor- Porque ya no hay helado de chocolate y no quiero comer otra cosa.

-Sí –La chica cerró la imagen que tenía en la pantalla- En seguida te dicto las preguntas.

-Pero que sea rápido –Dijo Akura sentándose en el lugar en el que estaba su hermana.

-Ahora si, primer pregunta: "¿Quién crees que es el mejor duelista?" Esa pregunta está fácil…

-Kaiba, Yugi –dijeron al unísono Akura y Myra, respectivamente, y con miradas que podrían asustar a cualquiera que pasara por ahí.

-Kaiba –Repetía la adolescente de 16 años y de ojos verdes.

-Yugi –Rezongaba la niña que descansaba en la cama.

-Kaiba…

-Yugi…

-Kaiba…

-Yugi…

-Kaiba…

-Yugi…

Duraron cerca de 20 minutos discutiendo y no llegaban a un acuerdo.

-Kaiba…

-Yugi…

-Kaiba…

-Yugi…

-Kaiba…

-Yugi…

-¿Y si ponemos las respuestas de cada una? –Sugería la chica que estaba en pro de Seto Kaiba.

-Me parece bien. Entonces la siguiente pregunta es… -Dictaba la menor mientras su hermana anotaba las respuestas- "¿Qué carta de duelo de monstruos es la mejor?".

-El dragón blanco de ojos azules, el Mago oscuro –Dijeron al mismo tiempo como la vez anterior y provocando otra discusión.

-Ojos azules…

-Mago oscuro…

Esta vez duraron menos discutiendo, y eso porque Akura ya se había perdido su telenovela.

-Esto se vuelve complicado –Comentaba la más grande al mismo tiempo que amordazaba a su hermanita –Debería anotar las respuestas de las dos como hice en la pregunta pasada; sí, eso suena bien –Vuelve a su sitio en frente del teclado.

-Entonces dictaré la siguiente pregunta –Decía Myra liberándose de las ataduras que le puso su hermana- Mencione las cartas de dioses egipcios.

-Pregunta 103, si un tren viaja a una velocidad de 50 Km. Por hora y lleva 600 pasajeros a un lugar llamado Taiwán de Dios y además de eso hace una sola parada en donde bajan 644 personas y suben -456 pero a una de ellas se le olvidan 20 de sus 14 hijos y el tren es de color rosa… ¿cómo se llama la suegra de la hija del vecino del conductor que antiguamente sufrió de problemas circulatorios? –Acto seguido la niña de los ojos violeta toma una gran bocanada de aire y recuesta su cabeza sobre la almohada.

-¿Por qué sospecho que Seto Kaiba es el autor de tan rara pregunta?

-Pregunta 209, mencione todos los continentes, junto con sus provincias del país Africano –La chica se queda con cara de incógnita- ¿África es un país y tiene continentes? qué sorpresa, cuánto puede aprender uno de una caja de cereal –Mira la caja- ¡Un momento! Creí que el nombre era Barney flakes y en realidad es Dai Flakes, eso me pasa por usar lentes oscuros para leer.

-Pues no sé tú, pero en mi opinión este concurso está arreglado y no quieren que nadie gane. Aunque puede ser que me esté volviendo paranoica.

-Pregunta número… ya perdí la cuenta, mencione todas las cartas de la baraja de los siguientes duelistas: Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheler, Mai Valentine y Juan de la Cotona –La niña cierra los ojos por un momento para descansarlos, y para después alegar- ¿De dónde demonios vamos a saber las cartas de la tal Mai Valentine?

-Pero qué pregunta.

-Pregunta 300 y gracias a todos los santos la última ¿Cómo se llama la carta que puede fusionar a 2 monstruos para hacerlos más poderosos? –Se dibuja una sonrisa de alegría en la niña- Hasta que veo una pregunta normal, se llama carta fusionadora

-Eh… de hecho se llama p-o-l-i-m-e-r-i-z-a-c-i-ó-n, mi inculta hermana.

-¡Bah! El concepto es el mismo ¿O no? –La niña se levantaba de un brinco de la cama y se dirige a un lado de su hermana- ¿Y ahora a quién se las mandamos o qué?

-Y yo qué voy a saber, ni siquiera tengo noción del tiempo –Murmuraba Akura mientras babeaba el teclado, muerta de cansancio por haber por haber trabajado hasta tarde- busca en el Patito Flakes, ahí debe de decir, zzzzzzz…

-Eh… Si tal vez funcione, veamos –Toma la caja y empieza a leer- Aquí dice que se debe enviar a este correo electrónico con todos nuestros datos…

-Obvio, si no ¿Cómo nos avisan si por pura casualidad ganamos? -Decía con la cabeza recostada encima de su teclado.

-Perdón su majestad, es que como yo no sé tanto como usted… Espero que me disculpe -Toma la caja y le pega a la mayor- Tienes que anotar todo esto –Decía señalando un montón de datos.

-Está bien… -Refunfuñaba Akura- Nombre: no tengo idea, domicilio: calle falsa 123, fecha de nacimiento: nadie sabe y nadie supo, teléfono: asterisco no lo pondré, celular: mi mamá es tacaña y no me quiere comprar uno, edad: saca cuentas con nuestra fecha de nacimiento, estado civil: el concurso es sólo para personas solteras ¿o no? Sexo: mira las fotos y tú dime… y creo que eso es todo, ahora si… enviar –decía con voz triunfadora, a la vez que presionaba una tecla.

-Y seguro que de esta manera sí nos va a llegar el premio –Renegaba la pequeña Myra.

-¿Qué? De todas formas yo creo que estos concursitos sólo sirven para distraer a… -Cambia la forma de su voz- La chaviza, puesh en mish tiemposh noshotrosh teníamosh que mandar cartash para poder concurshar…

-¡No otra vez! –Myra corría para no oír a su hermana mayor.

Ya habían pasado cerca de 2 meses después de haber llenado las 300 preguntas y aún no se tenía alguna noticia respecto a las ganadoras del concurso. Myra revisaba el buzón de su casa día tras día, a lo que Akura siempre la sermoneaba porque el aviso llegaría vía Internet.

-Tienes un e-mail, tienes un e-mail –Decía una voz algo graciosa que salía de la computadora- Tienes un e-mail, tienes un e-mail –Insistía la voz mecanizada.

-Estúpida computadora… Sólo a mí se me ocurre dejarla prendida –Se quejaba una soñolienta chica con una pijama de color azul marino- Ya oí, no es necesario que sigas diciéndomelo… Que bien ahora le hablo a un pedazo de chatarra -Decía mientras se dejaba caer en la silla, haciéndola mover un poco por las llantitas que tenía.

-¿Qué pasa Aku? –Preguntaba una niña recargada en la puerta con los ojos entrecerrados y con una bata de dormir- ¿Por qué el escándalo?

-A alguien le pareció gracioso enviarme un e-mail a las 2 de la maña –Se quejaba la chica para después lanzar un gran bostezo –Sólo vuelve a dormir o mi mamá te matará si no te levantas temprano mañana.

-Está bien –Decía Myra mientras se retiraba hacia su habitación.

-En cuanto sepa quien fue el chistoso en despertarme le daré una paliza en su pequeño… -Nota algo raro en la pantalla- Un e-mail de Dai Flakes ¿Y esos quienes son?

-¿Dai flakes? –regresaba Myra a toda velocidad, empujando a su hermana de la silla para poder observar con sus propios ojos lo que su hermana había mencionado.

-¡Ouch! –Decía Akura ahora tirada en el suelo- Muchachita salvaje, nadie me respeta.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos… -Decía la niña desesperada por averiguar qué era lo que decía el mensaje- Me va a dar, me va a dar… -No podía pronunciar palabra.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? –Repetía la mayor- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa?

-Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida –Lloraba la niña.

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por qué lloras? –Aku movía a su hermana de un lado para otro para que hablara.

-El mensaje es de Dai Flakes, eso quiere decir que ganamos.

-¿Lo leíste tan pronto?

-No –Akura se fue de espaladas- Es una corazonada.

-¡Nah! Seguro que es un aviso de de "suerte para la próxima".

-No creo… Será mejor que lo lea.

_A las participantes y hermanas Akura y Myra Neville Daladier:_

_Se les informa por medio de este mensaje que han sido las ganadoras del concurso creado por Dai Flakes. Dentro de tres días podrán disfrutar de una semana con Kaiba Seto y Moto Yugi. Un avión les estará esperando el próximo lunes a primera hora, en cuanto a los boletos y el transporte, un paquete las espera en la oficina postal, ello incluye el resto de las instrucciones y de los premios._

_Agradecemos su participación, cooperación y apoyo para Dai Flakes Mexico Company._

_ENTREGAR ESTA HOJA IMPRESA A LA OFICINA POSTAL._

-Ganamos –Dijo sin muchos ánimos -¡Ganamos! –La niña dio un brinco para quedar abrazada de la cabeza de la mayor, haciendo que ésta se cayera hacia atrás- ¡Si! Conoceré a Yugi -La chica sigue leyendo- aquí dice que el premio es para 2 personas, o sea que tú me vas a acompañar.

-Es obvio que el premio es para dos personas… Ni modo que el otro se quede haciendo mosca –La chica hace silencio unos segundos- Estás loca - Seguía tirada en el suelo –No pienso ir a esa estúpida cita con esos duelistas, ni por un millón de morlacos iría.

-Tú no sabes que es un morlaco -Respondía Myra.

-Tú tampoco –Le rezongaba Akura.

-Pero… ¡Tienes que ir conmigo o mi mamá nunca me dejará ir!

-No, no, no, no y no –Negaba también con la cabeza- Esta vez no me convencerás, ya me hiciste coco-wash una vez y no sucederá de nuevo…

-Atención pasajeros del vuelo 908 rumbo a Japón, les informamos que aterrizaremos en unos momentos más, por lo tanto les pedimos que se abrochen sus cinturones y a nombre de toda nuestra aerolínea esperamos que el vuelo haya sido de su agrado –Decía en varios idiomas una voz femenina y amable proveniente de la azafata con el cabello rubio y ondulado.

Sólo mejoré la ortografía. Nos estaremos leyendo n_n


	2. El Premio

Jamás creí que mi fic les gustaría Oo y menos que me felicitaran por mi trabajo, como si fuera tan bueno ¬¬

Este fic va dedicado a mi amiga Miyu Motou, espero que le guste ¬¬ y que ustedes lean sus fics xD

El creador de Yu-Gi-Oh! Es Kazuki Takahashi, si me perteneciera (y algún día será así) ya hubiera raptado a Kaiba y vendido al mercado negro a Tristán y a Tea ¬¬

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

CITA CON 2 DUELISTAS.

2. El Premio.

-aún no puedo creer como me lavaste el coco ¬¬ –recordaba Akura al caminar a través del aeropuerto con las piernas algo entumecidas por tanto estar sentada.

-te dije que me debías una n.n –le recordaba la pequeña y alegre Myra a su hermana quien sólo ponía una de las caras más serias que tenía.

-jamás te volveré a pedir prestado TRES míseros morlacos –refunfuñaba la ojiverde a la vez que volvía la cara hacia el suelo, tratando de evitar mirar a la niña de los ojos violeta.

-fregar con eso de los morlacos ¬¬ ni tú ni yo sabemos que demonios es eso. Mejor anímate que vamos a conocer al mejor duelista del mundo.

-este… como se llama… ¿Juan de la Cotona? –decía la mayor muy sarcásticamente sólo para molestar, como era costumbre.

-se llama YUGI MOTO –corregía al tiempo que ponía una cara de veracidad.

-¡¡¡Lo olvidaba! –Akura abrió de repente sus hermosos ojos verdes- es el tipo que me leyó la suerte en la feria pasada.

-¿¿¿QUÉ? Òó -acto seguido la niña golpea con una fuerza y velocidad increíbles la cabeza de la ojiverde, llamando la atención de la mayoría de las personas del lugar- no vuelvas a repetir esa blasfemia Ò.Ó

- ¡¡¡ouch! Eso me dolió –decía la chica al mismo tiempo que se sobaba la cabeza con las 2 manos y trataba de ocultar unas cuantas lágrimas de dolor- me las vas a pagar enana.

-¿tú y cuántas más? –Myra se puso en pose de pelea.

-deja de hacer tus poses ridículas o te meto a un pozo como la última vez ¬¬

-si señora –asiente la niña- ¿a dónde crees que debemos ir ahora? –preguntaba con curiosidad.

-yo que voy a saber, te vengo siguiendo desde que recogimos nuestro equipaje.

-este… pues… eh… yo también te he venido siguiendo desde que recogimos el equipaje ¬¬U

-genial, eso explica por qué hemos pasado 3 veces por aquí ¬¬ -las 2 se detienen en seco.

-¿entonces a dónde vamos? –la jovencita no tenía idea alguna de a dónde dirigirse.

-a mi no me preguntes, sólo tomemos un taxi y que nos lleve al quinto infierno o a churrolandia ¬¬

-se nota que no querías venir, pero te aguantas y más vale que te guste, porque será toda una semana.

-Te aguantas y más vale que te guste –imitaba la mayor con tono gracioso de voz- porque será toda una semana.

-debí haber traído a mi perro…

-si, debiste haber traído a tu perro…

-¡¡¡CIERRA EL PICO! ¬¬

-¡¡¡OBLÍGAME! ¬¬

-voy a llorar ToT

-llorona.

-púdrete ¬¬

-si pudiera lo haría ¬¬

Al tiempo en que las chicas iban a hacer otro escándalo en pleno aeropuerto se vieron interrumpidas por un hombre que parecía, por su atuendo, ser un guardaespaldas o un mesero demasiado elegante ¬¬U pues usaba un muy, al parecer, costoso traje negro; traía consigo unos zapatos negros perfectamente lustrados y unos lentes oscuros que le sentaban de maravilla, según el punto de vista de Akura. Además, se cargaba el celular más moderno perteneciente a la Corporación Kaiba y aparte de todo eso tenía un porte de muy buen ver, lo que no pasó desapercibido por Aku, quien lo miraba de arriba hacia abajo con sus ojos más grandes de lo normal y con la boca levemente abierta.

El hombre se incomodó un poco por la insistente mirada de la chica y trataba de desviar la vista o aclararse la garganta un poco; pero era inútil, pues la que observaba se encontraba fascinada con el ser que tenía en frente de ella, esto fue notado por Myra quien le dio un ligero codazo a su hermana mayor y le murmuró algo al oído, sacándola del trance y haciendo que el hombre se tranquilizara un poco.

-ustedes deben de ser las ganadoras del concurso –les decía seriamente el hombre, evitando a toda costa mirar directamente a Akura pues sabía que se sonrojaría- yo soy el encargado de llevarlas a su hotel, ya ahí alguien más les dirá lo restante sobre su premio.

-momentito –interrumpía Myra- ¿cómo supo que nosotras éramos las ganadoras del concurso? Capaz de que nos quieres raptar y cobrar recompensa por esta belleza –se señalaba así misma- y el adefesio de mi hermana.

-mi querida hermana –Akura ponía su brazo alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello de Myra- ¿no te pusiste a pensar que nos reconoció por las playeras de Dai Flakes que estamos usando? –tomó una parte de su playera y la jalaba ligeramente.

-está bien… pero si nos raptan y venden mis órganos al mercado negro lo cargarás en tu conciencia.

-si claro, lo que tú digas hermana –voltea a ver al hombre- y dígame buen hombre ¿qué debemos hacer?

Por alguna extraña razón, Akura tenía la capacidad de poner nerviosas a las personas, sean hombres o mujeres, puede decirse que ni ella misma sabía si lo hacía con esa intención o no. Y pues esa no fue la excepción, la mirada fija que la chica le lanzaba al hombre podría poner nervioso a cualquiera y en el sujeto del traje negro se notaba mucho más que en cualquier otro.

-este… so…sólo sígan…me –fue lo único que pudo tartamudear el hombre por el nerviosismo que tenía.

El hombre se adelantó casi unos 4 metros para evitar tener contacto con las chicas, lo cual sería difícil pues él es el que las conduciría a su hotel. Akura trataba de seguirle el paso, principalmente porque le había encantado ver la cara del tipo cuando ella se acercaba; si embargo, Myra la jalaba haciendo que desacelerara un poco a la vez que le aventaba unos ojos de: "te voy a acusar con mi mamá".

-¿no pudiste ser más obvia? –le decía la niñita jalándola aún más.

-traté pero no pude… no es mi culpa que sea tan bien parecido, de esos ya no hay en mi país, se extinguieron o se los chupo la bruja.

-mira tú, qué casualidad ¬¬ mejor deja de lujuriar con ese tipo o se va a dar cuenta.

-¿todavía no se ha dado cuenta? ¿Entonces porque se puso nervioso y rojo?

-lo decía sarcásticamente ¬¬ espero que te comportes cuando recibamos nuestro premio.

-no hay problema n.n –decía con la primer sonrisa que había esbozado en el día- tú y yo juntas casi somos como un humano normal.

-que graciosita amaneciste hoy ¬¬

-es por aquí –interrumpió el hombre que no les dirigió la palabra durante el trayecto, señalaba una elegante limusina de color negro estacionada al cruzar la calle.

Llevó a las chicas hasta el lugar y después tomó sus equipajes para colocarlos en la cajuela del carro, caballerosamente les abrió la puerta, Myra entró primero seguida de su hermana mayor, que como siempre decía un comentario que no venía al caso.

-¿quieres una propina cara bonita? –Dijo la chica poniendo la segunda sonrisa del día- te lo mereces por subir nuestro equipaje al carro, aunque no nos ayudaste a traerlo hasta aquí ¬¬

-no es necesario señorita u/u –le contestó el hombre con el tono más rojo que podía alcanzar su rostro- y lamento lo segundo –al parecer la chica era difícil de complacer.

Después de que Akura subió al coche, el de la cara bonita cerró la puerta para después subir a la parte delantera junto al chofer, conservando la cara sonrojada que el conductor del auto notó y que no pudo disimular.

El viaje en auto sería largo y el tráfico no ayudaba mucho, Myra observaba todos los hermosos edificios japoneses a través de la ventanilla de la limusina; mientras tanto, Akura estaba muy entretenida pensando en dónde poder conseguir un "muñeco" como el que le había abierto la puerta del carro.

El silencio fue roto por la pequeña de 13 años con un leve bostezo, al parecer el uso horario de Japón empezaba a hacerle efecto.

-muchacha floja –Akura se encontraba algo aburrida y uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era hacer enojar a Myra.

-no es mi culpa que haya como 8 horas de diferencia entre mi país y este lugar –volvía a bostezar al pronunciar las últimas palabras- ¿cómo te sientes tú?

-¿qué te importa? ¬¬

-eso lo dice todo hermanita –Myra se recuesta en las piernas de Akura para tratar de dormir un poco, quería estar descansada para cuando sucediera el momento más emocionante de su vida. Su hermana mayor, como todo buen familiar, le empieza a sobar con 3 dedos la frente, haciendo que la niña quede más adormecida de lo que estaba. Cuando la chica calculó que su hermana estaba a punto de dormirse detuvo el masaje y esperó unos 5 segundos para tomar a la niñita por el pelo, regresándola a su anterior puesto y diciéndole con un tono muy amoroso y sin sarcasmo -¿acaso me viste cara de almohada?- luego de eso soltó a la niña y se cruzó de brazos con sus ojos cerrados.

-¡¡¡buah! Qué mala eres ToT me estaba quedando dormida ToT –acto seguido, se talla los ojos y lanza un gran bostezo- yo que todavía te traje conmigo y tú me tratas así ToT ¡¡¡buah!

- ¬¬ qué exagerada –fue lo único qué pensó la mayor y sin decir nada, puso la cabeza de su hermana en la posición en la que estaba cuando la jaló del pelo y volvió a hacer lo que minutos atrás había empezado.

-snif… por eso te quiero tanto Aku –exclamó la menor sintiendo como los párpados le pesaban.

-no te me pongas cariñosa porque te aviento a media calle con todo y maletas ¬¬ -los comentarios de la chica más grande no era siempre los más acertados del mundo.

El trayecto fue más largo de lo esperado, sobretodo para Akura que tenía que aguantar el peso de la cabeza y parte del cuerpo de Myra en sus piernas, pero ésta se encontraba en profundo sueño y ni siquiera podía escuchar el sonido del claxon que se hacía notar de 5 a 10 segundos. Por otra parte Aku estaba a punto de explotar, si había algo que le disgustaba era el estar oyendo el escándalo que se hace en un embotellamiento y para su suerte esta vez se encontraba dentro de uno.

-al fin nos movemos -murmuró la ojiverde al sentir el carro arrancar de nuevo, sólo para detenerse habiendo avanzado tan sólo 10 metros- maldita sea ¬¬ -eso había sucedido durantes los últimos 20 minutos.

Duraron unos 40 minutos para poder avanzar; mientras, Akura se sentía más aburrida que antes pero esta vez no molestó a su hermana… la niña le contaría todo a su mamá cuando regresaran ¬¬ lo cual no sería beneficioso para la joven.

Por la misma ventanilla que Myra había dejado abierta antes de quedar dormida, Akura podía escuchar esos infernales ruidos que la hacían desesperar, pero además lograba entender lo que la gente gritaba, gracias a que unos 5 años atrás su hermanita le había lavado el cerebro para que estudiaran juntas japonés; después de la primera sesión, Akura se sabía muchas groserías en ese idioma tan diferente al nuestro. En esos momentos se alegraba de ese coco-wash que le habían hecho, podía entender los chismes japoneses xD

Habían pasado unos 15 minutos desde que el tráfico mejoró y pudieron avanzar sin interrupciones. Myra seguía dormida y Akura miraba constantemente el lugar donde estaban sus piernas, quería corroborar que no se le hubieran caído; ya que no las sentía.

Luego de unos instantes, por fin se detuvieron y el hombre que no soportaba la presencia de Akura se dirigía a abrirles la puerta.

-oye Myra, despierta –la chica movía ligeramente a su hermanita para que despertara- despierta… ¡¡¡DESPIERTA FEA DURMIENTE! Ya llegamos.

-¿eh? –o- Yo no estaba dormida, sólo descansaba los ojos -La niña se tallaba inocentemente sus ojos color violeta a la vez que levantaba su peso de Akura.

-si claro ¬¬ y los ronquidos confirman eso –su acompañante varón interrumpe el momento abriendo la puerta de la limusina y evitando mirar a cierta chica de ojos verdes.

-por aquí señoritas –su perfil serio parecía inquebrantable, pero no duró mucho, pues cuando fue el turno de Akura de bajar del coche, la cara del hombre se puso tan roja como jitomate. Por suerte para él, esta vez la joven hizo caso omiso de su presencia y pasó de largo.

-¿no te sientes algo entumida hermana? –preguntó Myra al ver bajar a su hermana mientras estiraba los brazos y las piernas y lanzaba un gran bostezo al aire.

-sólo un poco –acto seguido las piernas de Akura flaquean y se va directo al suelo- tal vez mucho ToT

-ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… ¿de cuánto era el billete Aku? xDDD

-yo así camino O/O –la mayor se levantó muy rápido y se sacudió estando recargada en un edificio, para que no le volviera a suceder lo mismo.

Un hombre de aspecto viejo y de corta estatura se acercó a las chicas mientras un grupo de botones se encargaba de subir el equipaje –Los señores Kaiba y Moto las esperan en su habitación señoritas, si me siguen les indicaré el camino.

-¿eso quiere decir que ya no veré al lindo niño que tanto me gusta? ToT ¡qué fraude!

-disculpe a mi hermana por favor –Myra se sentía algo avergonzada- creo que le hace falta un cromosoma ¬¬

-ya veo… -decía el hombre mientras caminaba- les indicaré el camino.

El hotel era de 5 estrellas pero no beneficiaba en mucho ya que las ganadoras sólo estarían dentro de él durante poco tiempo, casi siempre se encontrarían visitando los lugares turísticos con sus dos "premios".

-hasta que por fin veo un lugar decente n.n –sonreía Aku al ver su habitación y en especial su enorme cama, se tiró en ella sin importar que hubiera presentes en el cuarto.

-eh… aquí están las ganadoras del premio señor –el pelicano se dirigía a Kaiba.

-márchate y déjanos solos –respondió.

-como usted diga joven Kaiba.

Segundos después llegó el equipaje y ya estando solos se creó un silencio incomodo que fue roto por uno de los comentarios sin sentido de Akura.

-¡¡¡¡yuhu! Hay dulcecitos debajo de la almohada nn

Los demás, incluso su hermana, no pudieron evitar mirarla de manera extraña ¬¬ mientras se comía los caramelos. Finalmente Yami, que había ocupado el lugar de Yugi, rompió el silencio con una pequeña presentación.

-eh… pues primero que nada, Hola . parece ser que ustedes fueron las ganadoras del concurso y pues… yo soy Yugi Moto y este es mi compañero Seto Kaiba – el chico esperaba una respuesta por parte de ellas, pero a Seto le daba igual lo que se hiciera.

-este… eh… como te lo digo… -Myra estaba algo nerviosa- yo… es decir, mi nombre es Myra Neville Daladier pero me pueden decir solamente Myra… o Dala… o Nevi… o como quieran –seguido de esto, se le lanza a Yugi y le da un fuerte abrazo.

-¿por qué me miran todos así? Oo? –Akura había arrasado ya con los dulcecitos y sólo quedaban las bolsas sobre la cama- seguro que quieren que me presente… pues yo soy Akura Neville Daladier pero me gusta que me digan Alteza Serenísima.

-hermana ¬¬

-¿qué? –Decía con tono inocente- bueno, solamente llámenme Su Majestad.

-Aku ¬¬

-no te complazco con nada, díganme… -se quedó pensativa- Belleza de Reinas.

-Akura ¬¬

-¿tampoco te agrada? pues entonces diríjanse a mi como Diosa Sagrada de la Eterna Realeza, niña amada y adorada por todas las personas en este malogrado universo, merecemos la muerte si tan sólo llegamos a ver un mísero cabello de tu ser.

-¡¡¡AKURA NEVILLE DALADIER! ¬¬ eso ya parece cántico sagrado. Sólo llámenla Aku o Miss Egocéntrica ¬¬U

-creo que ya entendí nnU –Yugi ponía una mano detrás de su cabeza –y pues… ¿a dónde quieren ir primero?

-nosotras qué vamos a saber ¬¬ ustedes son los nativos de por aquí.

De nuevo todos e incluso Seto, que estaba distraído con sus pensamientos, la vieron de manera extraña ¬¬ y salieron de la habitación sin decir nada.

-¡¡¡oigan! Espérenme –corrió la chica para alcanzar a sus acompañantes.

Seto Kaiba fue el primero en salir del lujoso hotel, seguido de Akura y por último iban Myra y Yugi que ya llevaban una pequeña amistad, todo lo contrario de Seto y Aku, esos 2 parecían ser "polos iguales".

El CEO sacó un pequeño artefacto del bolsillo de su pantalón negro y apagó la alarma de su ostentoso carro negro que se encontraba estacionado justo detrás de dónde estaba la limusina, algo que las chicas pasaron de largo.

-¡¡¡qué hermoso carro! –Admiraba Aku- ¿puedo conducirlo?

Seto iba a contestar algo pero la voz de Myra lo interrumpió -¡¡NO! Si quieres conservar tu auto es mejor que lo mantengas alejado se esa niña –se había puesto en una pose muy rara apuntando a su hermana con el dedo índice, después de unos segundos nota que Yugi la ve de forma rara y regresa a su antigua posición- es que la última vez se le atravesó un árbol por el camino n/n

El chico de cabello rojizo sólo esbozó una sonrisa a su acompañante y tomó su mano para dirigirse al auto, Akura se quedó un poco seria por el comentario de su hermana, Seto dio la orden con la cabeza de subir al auto y le abrió la puerta a la que sería su futuro dolor de cabeza.

Segundos después se podía observar un auto negro perderse entre las calles más transitadas del grande y poderoso Japón.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Tendrán que disculpar la tardanza de la actualización pero me tocó en épocas de fin de curso, pero lo bueno es que ya estoy de vacaciones y creo que actualizaré más seguido… pero no se los aseguro ¬¬

El nombrecito ese que les saqué a los personajes fue gracias a Arthur **Neville** Chamberlain de Reino Unido y a Edouard **Daladier** de Francia, estos dos fueron líderes de sus respectivos países en la segunda guerra mundial, es que no se me ocurría nada y recordé que en un trabajo de historia venían unos nombrecitos que me habían gustado n.n

Por cierto… ¿notaron que Seto no habla en este capítulo? Oo? Ni yo me había dado cuenta hasta en la parte del carro. Pero prometo que en el siguiente si hablará

NOTA: si me dejan muchos reviews actualizo más pronto.

Je ne sache écris. Si tu crois, je puisse.


	3. Tour Por Japón

¡¡¡¡¡Ya estoy de vuelta! Y según mis cálculos no tardé tanto como pensé. Gracias a todos por sus reviews y lamento la tardanza de los capítulos pero es que se me seca el cerebro cuando estoy escribiendo T.T

Ya sé que esto ya lo saben pero no importa ¬¬. Este fic va dedicado a la autora Miyu Motou, el por qué no lo sé pero no creo que les importe mucho xD así que espero que le guste mi fic (aunque ya lo leyó) y que suba pronto su próxima historia.

El creador de Yu-Gi-Oh! Es Kazuki Takahashi, si me perteneciera (y algún día será así) ya hubiera raptado a Kaiba y vendido al mercado negro a Tristán y a Tea ¬¬

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Los cuatro chicos estaban en el auto rumbo a algún sitio de la capital de Japón, Tokio. Afortunadamente, las calles que Seto había tomado no estaban tan transitadas como por las que habían pasado anteriormente y esta vez la gente no se estaba gritando desde sus autos, pero Akura lo considero algo aburrido y se veía algo molesta porque su hermanita estaba disfrutando el viaje y ella no.

Kaiba detuvo el auto cerca del parque Ueno, la primera parada que harían sería para visitar el Tokyo Kokuritsu Hakubutsu-kan (Museo Nacional de Tokio) y para que la visita no pareciera viaje escolar, decidieron entrar sólo al edificio más importante que conformaba el museo, el Honkan que sólo tiene dos plantas, si les sobraba tiempo irían, al menos, a dos edificios más; el Toyokany el Heiseikan.

-observa Myra –explicaba Yugi haciéndola de guía turístico- a este museo lo conforman varios edificios pero en el que estamos es el más importante, y por si no logramos visitar el resto te diré un poco sobre los otros –Yugi se aclara la garganta- el edificio siguiente se llama Toyokan y alberga una excelente y ecléctica colección de arte oriental no japonés, muchas de las piezas son de China y Corea. Otro edificio es el Heiseikan que se construyó en 1999 con el fin de albergar una magnífica colección de hallazgos arqueológicos japoneses.

-¿cómo sabes todo eso? O.O debiste haber estudiado mucho sólo para estar aquí –le preguntó con mucha inquietud Myra.

-ah… pues… sólo un poquito n/n –Yugi se sintió halagado por el comentario y sólo se sonrojó un poco.

-lo que pasa es que leyó el letrero que está atrás de ti ¬¬U –Akura señala un letrero con la información que Yugi había dicho y arruina el encanto del momento –mejor empecemos por este piso, entre más rápido salgamos de aquí es mejor, siento que estoy aprendiendo algo.

Los chicos se adentraron más a la primera planta del edificio y no estaba nada mal, Aku se interesó mucho por las espadas que había visto, Myra y Yugi se separaron por unos momentos, ella miraba la cerámica y él algunas esculturas y máscaras; Seto seguía sin hablar y se paseaba por donde estaban algunos tejidos.

Luego de pasar cerca de 40 minutos en ese piso optaron por ver el que estaba arriba, subieron unas escaleras y al ir caminando iban observando las pinturas, biombos, algunos grabados en relieve y otras cosas.

-me pregunto si me puedo llevar alguna de esas cosas a mi casa –dijo Akura apuntando a una pintura, pero su hermana se acercó a ella y sólo con su mirada le dio indicación de que no hiciera lo que estaba pensando hacer- de acuerdo… que al cabo yo tengo una más bonita en mi cuarto ToT

30 minutos más tarde estaban afuera del museo y disfrutaban la vista que les ofrecía el parque Ueno, la verdad es que sólo Akura la disfrutaba porque Kaiba seguía con su cara de amargado y los otros dos platicaban muy cómodamente sentados en el pasto.

-oye Yugi –llamó Aku- ya que todo lo sabes y lo que no lo inventas, ¿qué rayos es esa cosa que está de aquél lado?

-¿dónde? –El chico se levanta para mirar en la dirección que apuntaba la hermana mayor de su acompañante- ¡ah, eso! eh… pues eso es… es… ¡una estatua! nnU

-gracias por aclarar mi duda ¬¬ lástima que aquí no hay letreros –Yugi sólo colocó una mano en la cabeza y lanzó una sonrisita.

-es la estatua de Takamori Saigo, fue hecha en honor al samurai que ayudó a la reinstauración del imperio.

-y yo pensé que era mudo O.O –Hasta Myra se sorprendió de que Kaiba al fin les dirigiera la palabra.

-no soy mudo ¬¬ es que me obligaron a hacer esto.

-bienvenido al club –le dijo Akura mientras se dejaba caer en el pasto alcanzando a ver un árbol de flor de cerezo- ¿a dónde vamos ahora?

-yo quiero visitar el monte Fuji n.n –les comentó la menor a sus tres compañeros con una sonriente cara.

-estás loca ¬¬ -le contestó su hermana- no pienso caminar 5 horas para subir esa cosa.

-me mataron la ilusión ToT

-suban al auto e iremos al primer lugar que se me ocurra –suspiró el CEO al ver que no se decidían por un sitio.

-y si visitamos la Tokio Tower (torre de Tokio) –la chica de ojos violetas cruzaba los dedos por detrás de su espalda.

-por mi no hay problema –dijo Akura para que después todas las miradas se posaran sobre Kaiba.

-no me miren así, que me hayan obligado a esto –mirada de furia a Yugi- no significa que soy el aguafiestas.

-entonces no te molestará si yo conduzco –Akura pone ojos tiernos para convencerlo.

-no, ¬¬ ya me dijeron lo que eres capaz de hacer con los autos, no pienso arriesgar el mío y quita eso sonrisa triunfadora de tu cara.

La chica saca unas hojas del bolsillo de su pantalón y las desdobla con mucho cuidado, Seto alcanza a ver en una de ellas el logotipo de Dai Flakes, que era una caja de ese mismo cereal pero con piernas y brazos, y se imagina algo malo; para él específicamente.

-página 5, sección 15, artículo 18, párrafo 3, noveno mandamiento, de la constitución oficial de Dai flakes. Aquí señala claramente que los premios, asease ustedes, deben cumplir TODO lo que las ganadoras pidan exceptuando: matar a los organizadores del concurso y vender su alma al diablo. Entonces, siguiendo las reglas de este hermoso documento que está avaluado por la SCC (Sociedad de Consumidores de Cereal), ustedes 2 duelistas deben cumplir nuestros deseos o tendremos el derecho de quedarnos con sus cartas más preciadas.

-dame eso –Kaiba le arrebata el documento para comprobar lo dicho con sus propios ojos- Yugi… debiste leer la letra chiquita ¬¬U

A petición de Aku, Kaiba le cedió el lugar del conductor y se encomendó a todos los dioses para que su auto saliera vivo de esta. Parecía que Myra jugaba a la lotería –el niño, el árbol, el perro, el poste, la abuelita…- Yugi casi se muere del susto cuando vio que se dirigían directo a una pared y Kaiba… pues él prefirió cerrar los ojos y no saber el momento de su muerte.

-listo –dijo Akura, estando todos fuera del carro- ya ven, no soy tan mala manejando n.n

-¿y entonces por qué dejaste mi auto estacionado bajo un árbol en medio del parque? ToT

-no te preocupes Seto, es para que no le dé el sol.

-¿pero era necesario chocarlo? TToTT

-eso fue un pequeño error de cálculo nnU

-mi auto TToTT ya pasó a mejor vida.

-no te quejes y muéstranos esa torre ¬¬

-síganme… ToT mi carro.

-ya supéralo Kaiba –Yugi tomó de la mano a Myra y se encaminaron hacia la torre.

Las chicas se impresionaron al ver tal monumento y las explicaciones de Kaiba hacían más amena la visita –estamos en el parque Shiba que antiguamente fue el cementerio de la familia Shogun Tokugawa y esta pequeña torre que ven aquí mide 330 metros y es más grande que la torre Eiffel de Francia, que toma como modelo; en la parte de abajo hay un acuario y si quieren podemos usar los ascensores para llegar hasta el mirador.

-o sea que esta torre es una copia barata y más grandota de la que esta en Francia –el comentario de Yugi no ayudó mucho a Kaiba.

-este… si, más o menos ¬¬U

-qué genial n.n. momento… ¿estoy parada sobre un montón de muertos? Oo –Akura levanta un pie y mira hacia abajo con algo de repulsión- TÚ, el intento fallido de guía turístico, ¡¡¡cárgame! –se lanza sobre el CEO quien sólo emite un ligero "ouch" y se tambalea por el peso de la chica.

-deberías ponerte a dieta –Kaiba trata de sostener a la chica que está colgada de uno de sus brazos, pero sus intentos son en vano, Seto cae al suelo con una chica encima de su estómago.

-bueno, al menos así no estoy sobre muertos u.u –dijo Aku cruzando los brazos y sentándose en el abdomen del muchacho.

-¿los conoces? –le preguntó Myra a Yugi.

-no, ¿y tú?

-menos o/o –los jóvenes se van hacia la torre tratando de no ver a las personas de sus alrededores.

-¡un momento! –Los detiene Akura- ¡¡¡cárgame estrella de mar! –salta hacia la espalda de Yugi, quien milagrosamente la puede sopesar y alcanza a llegar hasta la torre casi sin aliento. A Myra no le quedó de otra, tuvo que jalar a Kaiba de su sobretodo y llevarlo hasta el elevador porque el pobre había quedado medio apachurrado.

-muchas gracias púas n.n –le dijo la chica cuando bajó de la espalda de su premio.

-de nada, ¬¬ supongo.

Kaiba recobró el aliento en el elevador y guardo silencio en el trayecto. En el mirador las cosas estaban mejor, excepto cuando una señora creyó que Akura era la reencarnación de uno de sus antepasados y empezó a rezarle en un idioma extraño, quitando eso todo estaba de maravilla… pero a Yugi le dio un ataque de miedo por la altura a la que estaban y se quedó pegado a la pierna de Kaiba, quien sólo ponía cara de: "¿alguien perdió un insecto?". Myra y Aku observaban la hermosa vista que tenían, el viento hacía que el cabello de las chicas se revolviera un poco, pero no pasaba a mayores.

-pareces animal exótico Aku xD –dijo Myra a su hermana viendo que el cabello de la otra se revolvía sin cesar.

-menos mal que no parezco antepasado de alguien u.uU

-con el pelo así te pareces a Min.

-¿y esa quién es? Oo?

-¿no recuerdas a la niña que tuviste que cuidar para pagar la reparación del reloj de la abuela?

-creo que si la recuerdo… era la cosa que parecía demonio ¿verdad? Tuve que cuidarla 3 días para pagar ese estúpido reloj que "alguien" rompió y me echó la culpa ¬¬

-mejor ya vámonos o Yugi se va a aterrorizar más de lo que está nnU

-hmm, pero me debes 500 morlacos y tres días de mi vida.

-y dale con eso de los morlacos ¬¬U

-y también recuerdo que la ancianita ésa me dio un sermón de 3 horas y me hizo beber un brebaje extraño dizque para que se me salieran los vidrios del ojo.

-pero al menos funcionó.

-si, claro ¬¬ después de que el ojo casi se me saliera y de que durara 3 semanas con un parche del tamaño de Abú Dhabi… hasta parecía pirata ToT lo único bueno fue ese estudiante de medicina que me atendió n/n

-ya consíguete un novio ¬¬ Pero quitando el parche de pirata no hubo nada malo u.u

-¿estás loca? La tal Min me sigue enviando cartas amenazadoras, y la última tenía un extraño polvo blanco.

-¿ántrax? Oo?

-peor… polvo pica-pica TToTT

Los 4 jóvenes bajaron del sitio muy callados, de no ser por la misma señora que había tratado de predicar a Akura, todo hubiera sido normal. Yugi superó su miedo a las alturas… porque ya estaban bajando ¬¬U pero empezó a sufrir de claustrofobia cuando el elevador se detuvo por casi 14 segundos y abrazó la pierna de un tipo, creyendo que era la de Myra. El sujeto vio feo a Yugi ù.ú después de que el ascensor echó a andar.

-¿y ahora quién me va a cargar?

-no molestes hermana ¬¬ si fueras más delgada no habría problema –Myra se adelantó unos metros para que Akura no la alcanzara a golpear.

-¿insinúas que estoy gorda? Òó –seguido a esto, la chica se lanza sobe la espalda de Kaiba quien sólo se dobla un poco para atrás y trata de caminar sin caerse.

-pues digamos que no eres muy flaquita para mi espalda –Seto no podía hacer equilibrio.

-ya entendí ¬¬U bájame en esa banquita de allá y si me sueltas antes te MATO.

-si mi jefa ¬¬U

Se aproximan a la banquita y Kaiba se deja caer con todo y la chica en su espalda, ella amortiguó un poco el golpe pero, como era de esperarse, no fue de su agrado –¡¡auch! Pero que salvaje eres, vuelve a hacerme sufrir y te acuso con los de Dai Flakes- le dijo Aku acomodándose a un lado del CEO y procurando no bajar las piernas –mira como tiemblo- le contestó él para luego mantenerle por un rato la mirada –de acuerdo, lo siento ¬¬.

-¿dónde está el "Pico de Orizaba" en rojo? –preguntó Akura a su hermana que estaba sentada junto a ella.

-fue a comprar algo, pero no me dijo qué –le da un zape a la mayor- y no lo vuelvas a llamar así ¬¬

El momento de las hermanas es interrumpido por la llegada de Yugi que cargaba un ramo de flores de cerezo y se lo entrega a Myra –toma, son para ti- la niña sólo le sonrió al muchacho y tomó las flores.

-¿se las robaste a la doña que intentaba exorcizarme con varitas de bambú? ¿O de cuál árbol las cortaste?

-¿siempre tienes que arruinar el momento Akura Neville Daladier? Òó –le reclamó Myra parada frente a ella y muy enojada.

-pues si, más o menos eso n.n –se voltea hacia donde está Seto- ¿no me piensas regalar algo?

-con lo bien que me caes ¬¬U –la chica saca las hojas con el ya conocido logotipo del cereal- está bien, está bien… vuelvo en seguida.

-acompáñalo cabeza de piña –le ordena a Yugi- no vaya a ser que se quiera escapar –después de que los chicos se marchan, Aku siente como una mano empuñada se estampa contra su cráneo.

Los chicos tardaron bastante en regresar, al parecer Kaiba no sabía que regalarle a Akura o ya se había escapado junto con Yugi ¬¬U y mientras las chicas esperaban sentadas en el parque Shiba. Aku insistía en no bajar los pies pero eso no le impedía que siguiera con la mirada a cuanto chico se le pusiera en frente, incluso se le declaró a tres tipos en español pero uno de ellos si la entendió y para su desgracia era el que iba con su novia. Myra se había cambiado de lugar, temía que la gente pensara que ella y Akura estaban juntas.

-¡¡¡tengo hambre! Le gritó a Aku a Myra desde su lugar.

-¿Dónde tienes el calambre? –le contestó la menor algo confundida, pues la distancia no ayudaba a escuchar mejor.

-¡¡¡no, me apetece algo japonés!

-¿¿¿y desde cuándo está muerto tu pez?

-¿crees que Seto y la estrella Ninja tarden mucho?

-¡¡¡yo no tengo una blusa lila!

-¡¡¡nadie mencionó a la tía Hermelinda!

-¡¡¡yo detesto la gelatina!

-¿qué demonios dijiste? –Akura se había hartado de hablar desde lejos y decidió acercarse a su hermana, habiendo olvidado ya el cementerio que tenía debajo de ella.

Al verla acercarse, Myra se sorprendió viendo que su hermana mayor había superado esa fobia al cementerio de la familia Shogun Tokugawa y también esa obsesión de declarársele a cualquier tipo que se le pusiera en frente.

-O.O caminas entre muertos Akura.

-¿y hora de cuál fumaste? –La menor mira el suelo haciendo que su hermana haga lo mismo y ésta logra recordar algo- ¡¡¡AH! EL ATAQUE DE LOS MUERTOS HERIDOS Y DE LOS HERIDOS MUERTOS –la chica salta hasta dónde su hermana está sentada que era una banquita idéntica a todas las demás.

-creo que no has superado lo de los muertos, ¿verdad? –Myra trataba de sacar la mano que Akura le había atrapado al sentarse con tanta rapidez.

-¿tú qué crees? O.O! –La chica respiraba con dificultad- tendré que comprar nuevo calzado.

-qué exagerada ¬¬ -dijo con la mano roja por la falta de circulación.

Yugi llamaba a Myra 30 metros antes de llegar a la baquita de las chicas, Kaiba seguía con la misma mirada fría de siempre pero esta vez cargaba en su mano izquierda una bolsa negra y con la derecha respondía a su celular que había sonado desde unos minutos antes. Yugi acelero el paso, mas Seto ni se inmutó, seguía absuelto con la llamada que, al parecer, era importante. Myra saludó a Yugi a lo lejos pero Akura seguía algo traumada por haber pisado "suelo de muertos" y no notó la presencia de los muchachos.

-ho… la… lamentó… la tardanza –el joven del pelo rojo estaba algo agitado por decidir correr en el último instante.

-no importa n.n igual estábamos pasando un buen rato aquí –Yugi toma asiento junto a la chica para hablar más cómodamente.

-creo que estoy haciendo mosca o.o –como siempre, los comentarios de Akura no eran bien acertados y la pose en la que estaba tampoco ayudaba.

-lo dice alguien que abraza a sus propias piernas ¬¬U –esta vez, hasta Yugi se sintió ofendido de que la chica interrumpiera a cada rato sus conversaciones.

-no le hagas caso –le murmuró Myra a Yugi- se cayó de cabeza cuando era niña.

-se nota xD

La llegada del CEO interrumpió la pequeña disputa entre los chicos, el castaño sólo tomó asiento y no les dirigió la palabra a ninguno de los presentes, simplemente siguió con su celular y sus negocios. Los demás se sentían impresionados porque no entendían lo que Kaiba hablaba, economía no era su fuerte. Akura trató de intimidar a Seto mirándolo fijamente pero el chico sólo la juzgaba y seguía con su llamada, esto hizo molestar a Aku quien se acercó a la cara de Kaiba y con un tono sensual pero bastante alto para que los presentes escucharan, e incluso el tipo del otro lado del teléfono, le dijo cambiando su mirada de intimidante a dulce, casi sensual.

-Seto… -esto hizo que la conversación entre los empresarios se cortara y llamara la atención de Myra y Yugi- si no cuelgas… ¡¡me visto!

Yugi y su pareja se echaron a reír inmediatamente y Akura se alejó de la cara de Kaiba con un gesto triunfante pero alcanzó a oír algo que decía el sujeto al otro lado del teléfono –Kaiba… no sabía que estabas… "ocupado"- dicho esto, Seto no pudo evitar un muy ligero sonrojo mientras cerraba sus ojos azules para no tener contacto visual con sus acompañantes, en especial con la chica que había podido avergonzarlo un poco por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-no es eso –contestó Seto aún con los ojos cerrados y con un tono tranquilo, pero seguía sonrojado- será mejor que te llame después –el compañero de negocios deL CEO soltó una risita picarona que los presentes alcanzaron a oír haciéndolos reír más.

-me las vas a pagar niñita ¬¬ -el ojiazul cerró su móvil y le dirigió una mirada asesina a Akura, quién no se percató de eso por estar riendo.

-lo que tu digas mejillas rojas xD –la chica seguía entretenida haciendo rabiar a Kaiba –cambiando de tema xD ¿podemos ir a comer algo? Me muero de hambre.

-si no me queda otra opción ¬¬ -Seto seguía molesto mas no sonrojado- pero te tengo una mejor pregunta ¿cómo vamos a ir a comer si chocaste nuestro transporte? ¬¬

Todos fijaron la vista sobre Aku, quien todavía no bajaba los pies de su asiento, esperaban una respuesta por parte de la chica de cabello negro –pues simplemente tomemos el tren y vamos al primer lugar que se vea bonito.

-y las grandes ideas de mi hermana se hacen presentes ¬¬

-al menos coopero con opciones ¬¬

-hubiera sido mejor que no destruyeras mi carro –Seto se levantó de su asiento y los demás lo siguieron, exceptuando cierta chica que sólo se quedó parada en la banca.

-hmp, hmp… -Akura se aclaró la voz para hacerse notar- ¿no se les olvida algo? –esa pregunta fue directo a Kaiba quien captó de inmediato lo que la chica quería decir, así que le dio la espalda se inclinó un poco y Akura pudo abrazarse de la espalda de Seto Kaiba para dirigirse a la Tokyo Eki (estación de Tokio).

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Aclaraciones.

Min es la hermanita menor de Miyu (pero no en el fic) y por alguna extraña razón me odia pero me agregó a su MSN y temo por mi vida ToT

La información que vieron sobre Japón es verídica… a menos que la página en que la vi me haya estafado ¬¬U de lo que no estoy segura es de la ubicación exacta de los sitios, así que si ven que están en un lugar y a los 3 minutos están a 20 mil kilómetros de distancia, no me culpen porque nunca en mi vida he visitado Japón y aunque lo hubiera hecho… no recordaría las calles xD

Ya saben, dejen reviews y no prometo actualizaciones rápidas, ¡¡¡¡¡¡a menos que reciba muchas respuestas! Atte: la psicópata que le gustan los reviews.

Je Ne Sache Écris, Si Tu Croise Je Poisse.


	4. Sin auto, sin transporte

Gracias por todos sus reviews n.n me inspiran para seguir escribiendo. Por cierto, este capítulo lo hice en mi nueva Laptop, ni tan nueva porque era de mi padre pero ahora él tiene una mejor y me dejó esta ¬¬. Pero lo único bueno es que puedo ver tele y estar acostada en mi cama mientras actualizo xD

Aunque ya se lo saben de memoria, este fic está dedicado a Miyu Motou que no ha actualizado y aún sigo esperando ¬¬.

El creador de Yu Gi Oh! Es Kazuki Takahashi, si me perteneciera (y algún día será así) ya hubiera raptado a Kaiba y vendido al mercado negro a Tristán y a Tea ¬¬

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Cita con dos duelistas.

4. Sin auto, sin transporte.

Los chicos se dirigían a la estación de Japón para ir a un clásico restaurante de comida típica de ese país, Kaiba con una chica de ojos azules a cuestas. Casi saliendo del parque Shiba, los chicos tuvieron que regresar a la banca en donde habían estado sentados, lo que pasó fue que el CEO había olvidado la bolsa negra que llevaba consigo y Aku se había molestado bastante; cosa que hubiera pasado sin mayor importancia pero ciertas hojas de las que se valía la chica fueron las culpables de que Seto cambiara de decisión. Ahora se dirigían nuevamente a la estación de Tokio.

-¿por qué teníamos que regresar por esa estúpida bolsa? –Myra estaba cansada y hambrienta por tanto caminar.

-¡¡¡hey! Ahí estaba mi regalo que por cierto, Kaiba no me lo ha mostrado ¬¬ –Akura se abrazaba al cuello de Seto hasta el punto en que lo hizo toser unas cuantas veces.

-si te esperas hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino ¬¬U –Seto Kaiba había sido muy paciente durante toda la mañana- el cuerpo no absorbe bien el veneno si no lo pongo en comida.

-no te asfixio sólo porque ya no tendría transporte ¬¬

-mejor cambiemos de tema nnU –Myra se sorprendía de la rara "amistad" que tenían esos 2 chicos- ¿a dónde iremos a comer? Porque yo tengo ganas de algo tradicional u.u

-yo quiero probar el Fubu –Akura seguía en la espalda de Kaiba a pesar de que hacía unos minutos que ya no estaban sobre Shiba- me han dicho que es muy rico n.n

-me aseguraré de que tu plato sea el que contenga el veneno ù.ú–el CEO suelta a la chica sin previo aviso.

-¡¡¡auch! Qué ranazo x.x –Akura se quedó tirada en la acera por unos segundos, luego se levantó y le dirigió una mirada de furia a Seto- no tenías que ser tan extremista, conque me hubieras dicho que tenías incomodidad en la parte posterior del tórax hubiera bastado u.u

-este... si, lo que tú digas niñita ¬¬U

-disculpen mi ignorancia pero ¿a dónde vamos? –Yugi caminaba siguiendo a los chicos que tenía por acompañantes.

-ni idea, yo venía en la espalda del castañito éste así que pregúntale a él.

-tengo nombre ¬¬ -Seto dirige su vista hacia el chico de cabello tricolor- yo te vengo siguiendo desde que salimos del parque.

-genial, estamos perdidos –Myra se detiene y obliga a sus amigos a hacer lo mismo -¿qué se supone que vamos a hacer?

-si tuviera mi auto ya hubiéramos llegado ¬¬ -Kaiba no se cansaba de reclamarle su coche a Akura, quien a su vez se defendía bastante bien.

-supéralo –la mirada de Kaiba no cambió y obligó a la chica a hacer otro comentario, no muy bueno- o sea Kaiba, cómprate un bosque y piérdete.

-él tiene razón hermana –Myra se ponía del lado de Seto y Yugi tampoco era la excepción- si tuviéramos transporte ya hubiéramos llegado, pero se te ocurrió tomar clases de manejo en pleno Tokio ¬¬ y yo todavía tengo que tomar el camión para llegar a la escuela.

-no te quejes, no quisiste que te llevara en los cuernitos de mi bicicleta u.u

-me reservo mis comentarios uuU

-cambiando de tema... ¿por qué no tomamos un taxi para que nos lleve a la estación?

-mejor tomamos el taxi para que nos lleve al restaurante en el que vamos a comer –las soluciones de Kaiba eran más simples pero más aburridas para el ver de Akura.

-no –contestó secamente ella- yo quiero subirme al tren de Japón.

-ya qué ¬¬U, llamemos a un taxi y que nos lleve a la dichosa estación.

Para la suerte del grupito, una cuadra más adelante había un taxi de color verde llamativo, así que decidieron subir en él. El tipo que estaba sentado en el lado del conductor parecía ser de mala muerte, usaba ropa vieja y algo maloliente, tenía una barba y bigote que lo hacían verse más desaliñado y lo peor de todo era que llevaba lentes oscuros que lo hacían verse como una mosca. Seto Kaiba se sentó en el lado del pasajero porque sus compañeros se apoderaron de la parte trasera del auto ¬¬U e indicó al conductor al lugar que debía llevarlos.

-a la orden señor –dijo el tipo con voz carraspeada, metió reversa y se detuvo a 7 metros del lugar de partida- son 100 pesos.

-entonces el lugar en donde salía y entraba mucha gente y se escuchaba un sonido de tren... era la estación del tren y no una mega juguetería dedicada a la fabricación de sonidos similares a los de los trenes, como mi buen compañero cabeza de palmera mencionó antes –Akura les había sugerido a los chicos que esa podría ser la Tokio Eki, mas no obtuvo respuesta exceptuando a Yugi, que se sentía un sabelotodo.

-el abuelo me dijo eso cuando tenía como seis años –Yugi forcejeaba con la puerta para poder abrirla.

-eso es mejor que la mentirota que le dijeron a Myra sobre cómo nacían los niños xD –Akura se burlaba de su hermana a más no poder y la menor sólo se defendía haciendo gestos y señas- ¿cómo pudiste creer que los niños vienen en una lechuga que siembran en parís y que tarda nueve meses en llegar al estómago de la madre, y que salen mágicamente por medio de pequeños hombrecillos verdes? XDDD

-si mal no recuerdo, tú me dijiste eso ¬¬ -Myra peleaba con su hermana y, a la vez, ayudaba a Yugi para abrir la puerta.

-buen punto o.o, ¿qué querías que te dijera? Yo tenía 7 años y tú 4, te podría haber provocado un trauma o problemas mentales si te contaba la verdad.

-eso explica tu caso ¬¬U –Myra dejó de ayudar a su compañero para discutir con Akura, Kaiba sólo miraba a las chicas y a Yugi repetidamente y el conductor miraba por el espejo retrovisor al joven que trataba de abrir la puerta.

-¡¡¡hey! Yo me enteré por un libro que me encontré en la sala y que llevé a la escuela. La monjita ésa casi me echa agua bendita y las mamás de los de mi salón me veían feo, aunque me volví popular por tres semanas... fue el tiempo que tardaron para encontrar a la dueña del libro xDD.

-eso explica por qué revisaban mi mochila todos los días cuando yo entré a la escuela ¬¬U.

-¡¡¡qué son 100 pesos! –gritaba el hombre de mal aspecto para que los chicos bajaran del transporte.

-ya sabemos ¬¬ -a Akura no le gustaba que le gritaran, y menos un tipo que ni siquiera conocía- Kaiba, págale al clon eclipsado del ratón miguelito para que deje de molestar.

-¿y yo por qué? –dijo Seto molesto por el tono que había usado Akura.

-porque eres el único que se está pudriendo en dinero ¬¬, aunque el tipo que conduce parece que se está pudriendo por dentro x.x

-haga como si no escuchó eso –le indicó el CEO al conductor, quien sólo frunció el ceño- aquí está su dinero y... gracias por el viaje de 7 metros ¬¬U –el chico tomó la bolsa negra en la que estaba el regalo de Akura y bajó del auto.

-¿alguien me pude ayudar con la maldita puerta? Òó –definitivamente, el faraón de Egipto no era el mejor al tratar de usar la tecnología.

-este... tal vez ayude si quitas el seguro –Dijo la chica de ojos verdes mientras realizaba la acción que había dicho.

-eso mismo iba a decir yo señorita –el conductor miraba por el espejo retrovisor cómo Aku quitaba el seguro y cómo Yugi ponía cara de "ya sabía que así era, quería ver si me estaban prestando atención".

-¡¡¡nadie le preguntó! –contestaron Myra y Akura al mismo tiempo.

Al bajar del taxi, los chicos se dirigieron a la estación de Tokio que estaba llena de gente, como todos los días. Kaiba llevaba una cara "ése tipo me estafó con el viaje de 7 metros", Myra y Yugi caminaban pacientemente para tomar una ficha y subir a su moderno transporte, Akura se perdía entre la multitud y sólo alcanzó a sujetar la gabardina plateada del CEO para que la guiara. Los chicos tomaron asiento para esperar la llegada del tren y mientras observaban la estructura del lugar, menos Kaiba que seguía pensativo con respecto al dinero que tuvo que pagar por el taxi.

-espero que los trenes de aquí no manoseen u.u –dijo Akura recordando malas experiencias que había tenido con anteriores transportes.

-claro que no ¬¬ -contestó Yugi- seguro que son iguales a los de tu país.

-¡¡¡entonces no me subo! O.O –la chica se sujetó al brazo de Myra y cerró los ojos con fuerza- me robaron mi cartera la primera vez que me subí.

-pero la cartera valía más que lo que traías dentro ¬¬U –Myra se zafó de Aku y se escondió detrás de Yugi- y tomas el tren porque destrozaste el auto tan lindo que me llevaba a la escuela, lo único bueno es que no tengo que viajar contigo ¬¬

-y no se cansa de recordármelo ¬¬

-ya viene el tren –dijo Kaiba saliendo de sus pensamientos- traten de comportarse como personas normales.

-como quieras honguito –al parecer, la misión de Akura en la vida era poner apodos a toda persona que se le pusiera enfrente.

-¿cómo me llamaste? O mejor dicho ¿por qué me llamaste así? Ùú

-fácil –contestó la chica al ir subiendo al tren- Seta significa hongo en español, y cómo te darás cuenta, de Seto a Seta no hay mucha diferencia u.u.

-para qué pregunté ¬¬U –dijo Kaiba resignado al ver que no podría hacer que la chica le cambiara el apodo.

Los chicos tomaron asiento en 4 lugares juntos, 2 adelante y 2 atrás, iban sentados en la última parte del sitio. Akura trataba de averiguar el contenido de aquella bolsita negra que Kaiba tenía en sus manos, pero cada vez que lo intentaba recibía un leve manotazo por parte del castaño. Myra y Yugi hablaban sobre cualquier tema que se les venía a la mente, y tenían algunas interrupciones por parte de la hermana mayor. El tren hizo unas 4 paradas en las respectivas estaciones, no fue hasta la quinta cuando Seto se levantó de su lugar para poder bajar en la estación siguiente. Kaiba era el único que sabía a dónde dirigirse, y por consiguiente, los demás tenían que seguirlo. Luego de caminar durantes un par de minutos, se detuvieron para ver un edificio que estaba del otro lado de la calle.

-ése es el lugar dónde vamos a comer –les dijo Kaiba a los chicos apuntando un sitio enfrente de ellos.

-un momento –Akura tenía un "pero" para todo- yo no vine hasta aquí para comer en Gringolandia ¬¬.

-me refería al lugar que está junto a Gringolandia mi querida e ilustre amiga ¬¬U.

-creí que habías dicho restaurante, y no una pocilga disfrazada de fonda ¬¬

-ése tampoco es ùú –Kaiba giró la cabeza de Akura unos 10 grados a la izquierda para que pudiera divisar el lugar.

-yo ya sabía que ahí comeríamos, pero quería saber si tu sabías que yo sabía que ya sabía el lugar del que tu sabías que yo no sabía –los chicos ya iban a medio camino cuando Akura terminó de decir su frase- ¡¡esperen, no me dejen aquí porque me pueden raptar! Pero tengo que admitir que ya sabía que ellos sabían que yo no sabía que iban a hacer esto u.u –dicho lo último, la chica salió corriendo para alcanzar a sus compañeros.

El lugar al que llegaron los jóvenes tenía un estilo japonés muy agradable para los extranjeros, y además de ello, el toque antiguo le daba más emoción al asunto. Había un lugar reservado para los chicos en una habitación muy solitaria pero agradable, lejos de todas las demás personas que visitaban el lugar. El cocinero y dueño del lugar fue a recibir a sus invitados y a decirles que el menú que tendrían sería una sorpresa que sería preparada por él mismo. Los chicos asintieron y tomaron asiento en el suelo, donde habían colocado unas hermosas telas de colores variados con dragones bordados debajo de cada colchoncillo. La mesita que tenían enfrente de ellos tenía un color caoba muy elegante, y el tamaño era adecuado para los cuatro chicos; Akura y Seto de un lado y Myra y Yugi del otro.

-tengo hambre –se quejaba Akura- ¿a qué hora me van a dar de comer?

-yo creo que este lugar es lindo ¿no piensas igual Yugi? –Myra trataba de hacer más amena la espera.

-si –contestó el rey de los duelos- Kaiba acertó al traernos a este lugar .

-pues yo creo que el tipo que nos despachó se parece Jackie Chan –Akura se metía en la plática ya que era imposible dialogar con Kaiba, y más imposible era el averiguar lo que llevaba dentro de la bolsa.

-estaba hablando con Yugi no con Akura Entrometrovskii òó

-¿y quién te dijo que yo estaba hablando contigo? Yo trato de conversar con mi pareja ¿verdad Seto?

-¿qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién? –Kaiba estaba distraído mirando el interior de la bolsa negra que llevaba consigo.

-gracias por el apoyo hongo ¬¬

-que no me digas así ¬¬

-que buen apodo le pusiste a Kaiba xD –rió Yugi señalando al CEO- espera a que se lo cuente a todos en la escuela –Kaiba soltó una mirada que podría matar a cualquiera del susto haciendo que Yugi se retractara de lo dicho- este... olvídalo hongo, quiero decir Seto xDDD.

-sólo yo lo puedo llamar hongo, ¿entendido?

-quién diría que Akura tiene sentimientos –A Myra le había causado mucha gracia lo que Yugi había dicho.

-¡¡¡cállate enana del infierno! Òó –Akura persiguió a la menor por todo el sitio hasta que el cocinero llegó y empezó a servir la comida.

-si las señoritas se sientan, les podré servir con mayor facilidad –dijo el hombre con un grupo de muchachos sosteniendo unas charolas detrás de él.

-señorita su abuela porque yo n... quiero decir, ya vamos nnU.

-este es un platillo que sólo pocas personas saben preparar, y se necesita una licencia para poder cocinarlo. Yo tengo muchos años haciendo esto y nunca he sabido de alguien que haya muerto por mi causa... excepto aquella vez que me equivoqué y le puse cianuro en vez de especias ¬¬U pasé 2 años en la cárcel pero ya estoy bien –el hombre se mantenía de pie mientras sus ayudantes colocaban los platos en sus respectivos lugares- ¿alguien sabe cómo se llama el platillo?

-esto es como "atínale a la comida" –dijo Myra creyendo saber la respuesta- si puede ser tan venenoso como Akura –la mayor sólo lanzó un "¡¡hey!" como objeción- y puede ser mortal, significa que... eso abarca cualquier tipo de comida que mi hermana prepare –Akura se cae hacia un lado y le da un zape a su hermanita.

-eso me dolió Myra –decía Akura muy resentida por lo anteriormente dicho- me las vas a pagar enana.

-pero a ti se te queman hasta las sopas instantáneas –Myra se sobaba el nuevo y tremendo chichón que le dejó Aku- hasta el agua se quema cuando te sientes cocinera.

-no te pego más fuerte nada más porque si es cierto ToT.

-continuando con la comida... –decía el chef algo impaciente por terminar su explicación- el platillo se llama fubu y por si les interesa saber aquí está mi licencia y mi carta de aprobación por parte de mi maestro.

-si, lo que sea –dijo Akura mirando las hojas amarillas y viejas que mostraba el hombre- pero si me muero, voy a venir desde el más allá a jalarle las patas.

-¿no encontraste otra forma de decirlo? –preguntó arrogante Kaiba.

-no ¬¬, mi querido honguito.

-para qué hablé.

Los chicos disfrutaron su comida y esperaban que el cocinero hubiese puesto especias en la comida y no alguna cosa extraña. Mientras comían se miraban unos a otros, como si esperan ver caer a alguien, acompañaron su platillo con vino blanco; a sugerencia de Kaiba. El segundo platillo fue algo más conocido por todos; sushi, pero ahora acompañado por un vino tinto que fue pedido por Yugi y apoyado por Kaiba.

-no debí tomar tanto vino –dijo Myra revolviendo el licor que estaba en su copa con la mano- ya veo doble.

-tú te emborrachas hasta con el rompope de las gelatinas xDD

-y tú con el alcohol que venden en las farmacias ¬¬

-oigan chicas –interrumpió Yugi tratando de que dejaran de pelear- ¿por qué mejor no pensamos en el lugar que vamos a visitar después de esto?

-pues a mi no se me ocurre nada ¿y a ti Aku? –Myra hacía como si no hubieran peleado antes.

-no sé, yo quiero ir a un lugar tranquilo donde no exorcicen y donde no haya muertos debajo del suelo.

-vamos al Hama Rykiu (jardín de Hama) y después al ko-kyo (palacio imperial), así se relajarán un poco y podrán tomar el té –después de lo dicho, Kaiba tomó un sorbo de vino y esperó por la reacción de los chicos.

-por mí está bien –agregó Akura- iré a dónde sea con tal de que me des mi regalo, y más te vale que me gusté porque esperé mucho por él.

-paciencia mujer, paciencia... –contestó el CEO dando otro trago a su copa, y dándole un manotazo a Akura por tratar de hurgar en la bolsa.

-¡¡auch! Qué salvaje.

-qué fisgona ¬¬

-qué grosero.

-qué... ¿por qué te estoy siguiendo el juego?

-no sé, pero es divertido nnU.

-yo quiero mis galletas de la suerte –decía Myra levantándose para estirar las piernas y el resto de su cuerpo.

-eso es en la comida china ¬¬ -Akura no tenía compasión por su hermanita y le arrojó un palito de madera, con el que había comido.

-te voy a demandar –la niña sacó la lengua en señal de protesta.

-como no tenemos carro –Kaiba miró de reojo a Aku, tratando de insinuarle algo que los otros chicos sabían qué era- será mejor que nos vayamos ahora o nunca llegaremos al jardín de Hama.

-está bien –asintió Akura- sólo porque todos me están viendo feo.

Los 4 jóvenes salieron del lugar para dirigirse a su primera parada de la tarde, esta vez apresuraron el paso si querían llegar a tomar el tren siguiente. Afortunadamente para ellos, llegaron poco antes de que le tren partiera pero lo único malo fue que parecía ser hora pico y no encontraron lugares para sentarse. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Kaiba, los chicos bajaron en la sexta estación, Seto no se sintió muy ubicado y después de caminar por unos minutos se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado de estación, ahora tendrían que caminar varias cuadras si querían llegar al famoso jardín.

Gracias a una de las sabías intervenciones de Yugi, los chicos tuvieron que caminar una hora más aparte de los 40 minutos que habían hecho con Kaiba, el muchacho tricolor dobló a la derecha en vez de hacerlo a la izquierda y siguió las otras indicaciones que le había pedido a un señor, que lamentablemente estaba ebrio y también dio las otras indicaciones mal.

Eran poco más de las cinco de la tarde cuando 4 chicos muy cansados se acercaban a la bahía de Tokio, específicamente al jardín de Hama.

-al fin llegamos –dijo Seto recargándose en un árbol viejo y frondoso- estamos en la desembocadura del río Sumida en la bahía de la capital. Hay varios estanques con patos y si quieren podemos ir al salón Nakajima a tomar el té. Pero por ahora vamos a descansar.

-creí que estábamos en el Hama Rikyu o.o –Akura desconocía mucho sobre Japón, y Seto no dudaba en recordárselo.

-es que el hama Rikyu está en la bahía de Tokio, y este lugar está en la desembocadura del río Sumida, ¿entendiste o te lo explico con palitos?

-no era necesaria tanta amabilidad ¬¬U –Akura se sienta junto a Kaiba con las piernas cruzadas.

-sólo a ti se te ocurre venir hasta aquí caminando –se quejó Yugi sentándose en un árbol cercano con Myra- me duelen partes del cuerpo que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

-no te quejes Moto –contestó Kaiba dejándose caer en el pasto- la idea fue tuya, sólo a TI se te ocurriría esta espectacular idea de un concurso de un cereal con un par de locas chicas, sobre todo la mayor –Kaiba lanza un ligero "¡auch!" por el pellizco que le metió Akura.

Seto Kaiba permitió que Akura se recostara en sus piernas para que descansara después del largo trayecto que habían tenido que caminar, pero más que permitir fue obligado por las famosas hojas que estaban bajo la custodia de la chica. Myra y Yugi platicaban muy tranquilos a la sombra del árbol que habían escogido, y habían decidido pasear un rato por los estanques con agua cristalina, era mejor que ver la cara de Seto mientras Akura dormía tranquilamente sobre las piernas de su "premio". Para la suerte de los chicos Akura no interrumpió sus conversaciones porque estaba tomando su "sueño de belleza", pero en su lugar un pato empezó a seguirlos por todo el lugar hasta que se posó sobre la cabeza de Yugi y trató de anidar ahí, o al menos eso parecía, porque el pato no tenía intenciones de bajar de su nuevo y cómodo hogar. Luego de que Yugi tratara de deshacerse del animalito, fue perseguido por más de 15 minutos por el poderoso pico del pato; el tormento terminó cuando el muchacho subió a un árbol y no bajó de ahí por un buen rato.

-terminé mi sueño de belleza –comentó Akura despertándose y tallándose los ojos junto con un gran bostezo- ¿qué hace Yugi trepado en un árbol? o.o

-se nota que no lo completaste –el humor de Kaiba no era del todo bueno y menos con esa chica.

-nadie te preguntó hongo ¬¬

-¡¡¡que no me llames así!

-no te quejes ¬¬ -la chica se levantó y se acercó al árbol donde estaba Myra observando a Yugi- oye enana, ¿qué hace una piña mutante roja en un árbol de cerezo?

-el ataque de los patos asesinos –Myra le da un jalón de pelo a Akura- es una larga historia.

-tengo hambre.

-tú siempre tienes hambre ¬¬.

-no me molestes ¬¬.

-oblígame ¬¬.

-el hongo dijo que tomaríamos el té y sigo esperando.

-te escuché niñita –gritó Kaiba desde su lugar- ya que insistes tanto te llevaré, pero no me llames hongo ùú.

-el hongo amaneció venenoso –dijo Akura en secreto a su hermana menor- ¿cómo le hacemos para bajar a Yugi?

-ni idea, hay que llamar a los bomberos.

-olvidas que yo sé de primeros auxilios y también pertenezco al grupo de rescatistas de mi lugar de residencia –Akura saca su cartera y le enseña a Myra algunas tarjetas y papelitos.

-pero nunca aprendiste a trepar árboles ¬¬U, ni siquiera sabes subirte a un resbaladero –Myra toma en sus manos una tarjeta de color verde- ¿las niñas exploradoras? o.o ja, ja, ja, ja... y yo que creí que lo había visto todo xDDD.

-es que me dan descuento en las galletas u/u.

-Moto –llamó Kaiba acercándose al árbol- hay un pato detrás de ti.

Yugi se deja caer y es atrapado por Akura que después lo deja caer al suelo y la da un zape por despeinarla –no me toques el pelo que se me esponja òó- dijo ella marchándose con Seto hacia el salón de té, dejando a Myra para que tranquilizara a su amigo.

El salón de té Nakajima estaba en el centro de uno de los tantos estanques, y se accedía a él por medio de un puente de madera de unos 3 metros de ancho y 15 de largo, en la entrada del lugar había unos extraños símbolos que Akura no pudo entender y optó por preguntarle a su acompañante -¿qué significa eso Seto?- la chica usó un tono algo amable y apuntó con su dedo índice los símbolos –dice que si no dejas de maltratarme, una maldición caerá sobre ti- Kaiba tampoco entendía los símbolos, pero le gustaba molestar a Aku. Por dentro, el lugar se parecía mucho al restaurante en el que habían comido antes pero mucho más acogedor. Los jóvenes se sentaron en una gran mesa al estilo japonés junto con otros visitantes, Yugi seguía algo agitado por creer haber visto un pato en un cono, pero era una niña con un helado blanco. Akura se comía todos los dulcecitos que les habían ofrecido, incluso los de las otras personas, sus acompañantes fingían que no la conocían. Después de tomar unas cuantas tazas de té verde, los chicos salieron del lugar para dirigirse al palacio imperial y admirar la estructura del edificio.

-¿cuándo me vas a dar mi regalo? –preguntó Akura caminando por el pequeño puente de madera- que se me hace que la bolsita está vacía ¬¬.

-¿si te doy el regalo dejarás de molestarme y de llamarme hongo? –Kaiba levantó la mano en la que tenía el regalo para que Aku no lo alcanzara.

-te prometo que ya no te molestó, pero lo del apodo no te lo aseguró.

-me conformo con lo primero. Toma y más vale que te guste. Yugi había sugerido que comprara flores con hiedra venenosa, pero me imaginé que lo tomarías mal –Seto entrega la bolsa a su compañera, ésta la toma y golpea a Yugi con ella y Myra sólo se ríe por la anterior sugerencia.

Akura y compañía estaban sentados sobre un gran área de pasto junto a un estanque, la chica observaba sumamente impresionada el primer de varios regalos que se encontraban dentro de la famosa bolsa, pero ella no era la única con la boca abierta, Myra y Yugi quedaron asombrados del costoso regalo que Kaiba había comprado. Yugi ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en que Seto había comprado el pequeño objeto que colgaba de la mano de Aku, había estado algo distraído mirando varios aparadores con joyas no tan valiosas como la de la chica.

-es... es... es... –Akura tartamudeaba por la impresión- es... es... es...

-un diamante o.o! –continuó Myra sin quitarle la mirada a la preciosa joya.

-respira hondo Akura, respira muy hondo –se decía a sí misma la chica de los ojos verdes- ¡¡¡¡puedo morir en paz! Tengo un diamante, tengo un diamante, tengo un diamante, tengo un diamante, tengo un diamante, tengo un diamante, tengo un diamante, tengo un diamante. Voy a hacer la danza de la victoria –de no ser por el baile que la chica hizo, sus dos compañeros hubieran seguido con la boca completamente abierta.

-veo que te gustó –comentó seriamente el CEO acostado a unos metros de los chicos.

-es un diamante o.o –la chica detiene su baile y se acerca a Kaiba- aunque el diablo en calzones y con lepra me lo hubiera regalado, estaría igual de feliz.

-¿entonces me dejarás de llamar hongo?

-no estoy tan contenta como para hacer eso ¬¬ -dicho aquello, Akura hace que Kaiba se siente y lo abraza a más no poder, dejándolo algo despeinado- ¡¡¡qué lindo te ves con el pelo alborotado!

-me gustaba más la versión egocéntrica y fastidiosa de Akura –Yugi miraba con rareza aquella escena de Akura sonriendo junto a Kaiba.

-oye, oye –se quejaba Kaiba- no me gusta tu lado amable y sensible.

-ni a mí –dicho lo anterior, Aku soltó a Kaiba o mejor dicho, tiró al suelo a Kaiba- no debí mostrarles mi lado sensible T.T nadie me quiere.

-pues eso es cierto xD –intervino Myra, no le gustaban los berrinches que hacia su hermana.

-nadie te preguntó esperpento de hermana ¬¬

-cierra tu bocota ¬¬

-mejor sierro tu bocota con un machete de carnicero ¬¬

-salvaje ¬¬

-enana ¬¬

-cambiemos de tema ¿sí? n.n –Yugi ya se había acostumbrado a ser el mediador entre estas 2 jóvenes- ¿por qué no ves qué más hay en la bolsa Akura?

-¿estás del lado de la adoptada? Òó –Myra agitaba los brazos y estaba roja de furia- porque si es así dejarás de ser mi duelista favorito y el tal Juan de la Cotona será mi modelo a seguir.

-no, no quise decir eso nnU.

-más te vale ¬¬.

-¿cómo que adoptada? –Akura jalaba a Kaiba de su sobretodo ya que quería escapar y no saber de la pelea- si yo soy adoptada, a ti te encontramos adentro de un jitomate con sabor a golondrina ¬¬.

-no fue gracioso ¬¬.

-¿quién dijo que tenía que ser gracioso? ¬¬

-cálmense chicas –Yugi se puso en medio de las dos hermanas para que no llegaran a más- o no podremos llegar a nuestra última parada.

Las chicas sacaron la lengua y se tranquilizaron para bien de todos. A Akura no le agradaron tanto sus otros dos regalos; un perro plateado de felpa y tres extrañas rosas doradas. Myra y Yugi tenían conversaciones muy agradables sin la interrupción de Aku, ella estaba muy ocupada reclamándole a Seto por qué no le había dado las llaves de un Lamborghini Diablo o murciélago. Tomaron un taxi para que los llevara al palacio imperial de Tokio. Eran casi las ocho y cuarto cuando arribaron a su última visita, sería algo rápida porque todos se encontraban cansados.

-¿es normal que esté cerrado Kaiba? –preguntó Yugi al ver que no se podía acceder al lugar y habían tenido que quedarse en uno de los parques aledaños del lugar.

-este... pues... el CEO no sabía qué contestar, una gota de sudor apareció en su frente- creo que me olvide de que este lugar sólo lo abren en año nuevo y en el cumpleaños del emperador.

-genial –exclamó Akura colocando su brazo sobre el hombro de Seto- vinimos hasta aquí sólo para ver un lugar que no podemos ver ¬¬U.

-perdone su majestad, la próxima vez le avisaré con tres días de anticipación ¬¬.

-no me hables en ese tono honguito ¬¬.

-no me llames así ¬¬.

-mientras tenga estas hojas te puedo llamar como se me plazca, Juan de la Cosa xDDD.

-¿podemos volver al antiguo apodo? U.U

-como quieras n.n.

-qué rara amistad tienen estos dos ¿no lo crees? –le murmuró Yugi a Myra.

-es que tú no vives con mi hermana.

Luego de una pequeña discusión entre Kaiba y Akura que se extendió 45 minutos ¬¬U, decidieron regresar al hotel de las chicas para descansar y tener algo de tranquilidad por primera vez en el día. Yugi se despidió con un tierno beso en la mejilla de Myra, y Akura lo persiguió por tres pasillos por "tratar de pervertir a su hermana". Luego de que el chico tricolor desapareciera, Aku regresó a su habitación con la sorpresa de que Kaiba seguía ahí, pero fue pura suerte; ya que Myra había cerrado la puerta y el sobretodo plateado de Seto se había quedado atorado. La despedida de ellos dos no fue tan agradable como se habría esperado, Akura se adueñó del sobretodo del chico con el pretexto de que a ella se le veía mejor pero, su mirada decía: "lo venderé en Internet a muy buen precio". La chica entró a su habitación y lanzó su nueva adquisición al tocador, para después ir a relajarse un poco al balcón.

-yo contesto –dijo Myra corriendo hasta el teléfono- diga... ¡hola mamá! Estamos bien, gracias por llamar... pues fuimos a un museo muy elegante, a ver una enorme torre y comimos fubu, pero no me envenené u.u y después paseamos por un lindo jardín y creo que a Aku se le subió el azúcar por tantos dulces... si, enseguida te la paso, adiós –la chica coloca el auricular en la cama y va en busca de Akura, que descansaba observando la hermosa noche estrellada- ¡oye, hermana! Mi mamá quiere hablar contigo.

-ya voy –dijo Aku levantándose y yendo hacia la cama- ¡quiubas mi jefa!... pues hice muchas cosas, choqué un carro, caminé sobre un cementerio, me regalaron unas baratijas y también me trataron de exorcizar... no, no funcionó ¬¬U... deja de decir que soy hija del diablo ùú, si dijeras que soy hija del lechero te creería xD... si, recuerdo lo que me dijiste... ¿qué insinúas con que no quieres ser abuela tan joven?... ¿por qué no le das estas advertencias a Myra?... ¿a qué te refieres con que ella es la normal? ¬¬U... está bien, está bien; este viaje es de diversión no de exhibición u.u... de acuerdo, don't drink and drive, smock and fly!... ya sé que entendiste eso... okas, nada de nietos hasta que yo cumpla los 40 uuU... lo sé, lo sé, nada de enviar a Myra al desierto del Sahara por paquetería... ¿acaso tienes una, lista o algo?... yo y mi gran bocota ¬¬... aquí no venden jarrones de la dinastía Wong... eso es en China... no tienes idea de dónde estamos ¿verdad?... en Japón, madre, no en Grecia ¬¬U... bueno, bueno, haré lo posible por conseguir tu jarrón chino en JAPÓN... mamá, la muralla china está en China, así que no puedo tomarle fotos desde Tokio... pues si estoy en Japón, ya te lo había dicho... es que Tokio es la capital de Japón ¬¬U... muy bien, ya los anoté; tu jarrón de la dinastía Wong y tu guitarra española, no me hago responsable si no los encuentro ¬¬U... si, te llevaré fotos de las ruinas mayas ¬¬UU... También le llevaré un reloj suizo a la abuela ¬¬U... ¡¡ahhhhh! ¿Min me extraña y quiere que sea su niñera otra vez? O.o... está bien, le compraré algo... no, algo mejor; como un sable en su pequeño cuello ùú... no, no se me van a olvidar tus encargos, pero es probable que me quede sin morlacos por comprarlos... adiós ¬¬U. Mi mamá y sus paranoias –dijo para sí misma Akura que se cambiaba de ropa para dormir como lo hacía ahora su hermana.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Aclaraciones.

No tengo la menor idea de cómo es el tren de Japón y mucho menos la estación, así que tomé como referencia el tren ligero de por aquí... alégrense que no tomé como referencia uno de ésos que todavía usan carbón nnU.

Me dejaron muy pocos reviews T.T, yo quería más TT.TT, bueno, ni que este fic fuera tan bueno ¬¬U, sólo espero que cada vez sean más de 5 o mi autoestima estará por los suelos; traducción: si no me dejan muchos reviews no actualizo ¬¬.

Lo del teléfono celular fue una bromita que hicimos durante un viaje, pero en ese caso la broma se la dijo un hombre a otro hombre que hablaba por su celular xDDD.

Juan de la Cosa fue real (aunque no me lo crean ), el tipo capitaneó la Pinta en el viajezote... quiero decir, viaje que hizo Colón a... espero que recuerden sus clases de historia u.uU. sólo quería mencionar que el nombre es real.

Para los incultos que no saben italiano xDD, ahí les va la traducción de "don't drink and drive, smock and fly!": no beban y conduzcan, ¡¡fumen y vuelen! Se escucha mejor en inglés u.u.


	5. Competencias

Ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo que probablemente no será tanbueno como el anterior pero ya ni modo. Y si me atrasé en este capítulo fue porque tenía una especie de bloqueo mental y también porque casi no tenía tiempo para escribir; ¿la culpa? Es 100 de Animax... y también de las labores escolares :D.

Ya saben esto pero ahora se los digo como en otro idioma: This story is dedicate to Miyu Motou, who wants to have more reviews. I just say: don't worry, I began like you and now I'm in… I don't know where I am but I suppose it's better than the beginning.

El creador de Yu Gi Oh! Es Kazuki Takahashi, si me perteneciera (y algún día será así) ya hubiera raptado a Kaiba y vendido al mercado negro a Tristán y a Tea ¬¬

* * *

**5. Competencias.**

Eran cerca de las 7 de la mañana y una chica de ojos verdes seguía durmiendo pacíficamente, enredada entre las sábanas blancas de la cama. Había sido una noche tranquila para ellas dos; a diferencia de Kaiba y Yugi, ya que el primero tuvo que soportar los ronquidos del segundo, pues las reglas de tan afamado concurso pedían que ellos también durmieran en el mismo cuarto, pero por la mente de Seto pasó la idea de que así sería más barato.

La menor de las hermanas Neville se había levantado una hora antes para no retrazarse y hacer esperar a su querido duelista, había tratado de despertar a Akura pero no consiguió nada. Simplemente decidió dejarla dormir por un rato más. Ya había tomado un baño que le refrescó mucho el día, se vistió con ropa común, nada extravagante para ella. Una falda azul y su blusa negra favorita, de mangas largas; ello hacía conjunto con las botas negras arriba de la rodilla.

-es demasiado temprano –pensó la chica dejándose caer en su cama semi-arreglada- debí hacer como Akura y quedarme dormida hasta tarde, lo más seguro es que Yugi y Kaiba no lleguen hasta dentro de una hora –cerró sus ojos por unos instantes y escuchó una voz muy familiar, la de Yugi. La de los ojos violeta se dirigió a abrir la puerta con cierto grado de emoción.

-hola Myra –el Rey de los Duelos hizo un gesto a manera de saludo. A pesar de que Yami era el que estaba presente en cuanto al cuerpo, los pensamientos seguían siendo los mismos que los de Yugi. De alguna manera, el faraón había hecho que la mente de Yugi estuviera en su cuerpo, cosa que Yugi sólo notó hasta poco antes de irse a dormir. Yami le dijo que había hecho esto antes de entrar al hotel para evitar molestos comentarios como: "Te ves más alto en televisión" o "¿aumentarás 10 cm. si te reto a un duelo?"- ¿ya están listas? – preguntó el chico dejando de lado lo de la noche anterior.

-buen día –la chica se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a los duelistas- yo estoy lista, pero Akura sigue dormida. Creí que llegarían más tarde.

-es que Kaiba insistió en levantarse temprano para visitar más lugares, pero en vista de que Akura sigue dormida, creo que tendremos que esperarla. ¿Cierto Kaiba?

-ni pensarlo –contestó el CEO- ella se levanta ahora mismo –el chico se acercó con calma a la cama, empezó a mover débilmente a la chica, pero ésta no reaccionaba; por lo que la sacudió más fuerte. En un movimiento rápido, Akura se levantó y fulminó a Seto con la mirada, lo jaló de su gabardina plateada y lo puso en su cama a modo de almohada. Una sonrisita se dibujó en la cara de su hermana, mientras Seto no podía ocultar su furia e impotencia ante el comentario de la chica, "No sabía que los hongos eran tan suavecitos".

Akura por fin había decidido levantarse de su cama, o mejor dicho del abdomen de Kaiba. Ahora se dirigía a tomar una ducha, iba estirándose mientras Yugi y Myra la seguían con la mirada. Kaiba se ponía en pie para arreglarse la ropa y dirigirse a uno de los sillones vacíos. El CEO cavilaba mientras que sus otros dos compañeros conversaban sobre cualquier cosa que les venía a la mente. La caída del agua se empezó a escuchar desde el baño, entre algunas maldiciones que Akura le decía al jabón.

-sólo espero que no haga lo que creo que va a hacer –pensó Myra con la vista baja, Yugi no comprendió el por qué.

-¡ay, doctor! Tengo mal de amor –cantaba Akura mientras la cara de su hermanita se ponía sumamente roja- pero yo soy penicilina, soy ampicilina, mato el dolor y lo vuelvo amor- una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de los muchachos- arriba de un cerro mataron a un hombre, de ésos que en la noche se salen a miar¿quien iba a pensar¿Quién iba a pensar? Que por una miada lo iban a matar; salió de su casa y sacó su instrumento y lanzó su chorro hacia el firmamento; ¿quién iba a pensar¿Quién iba a pensar, Que por una miada lo iban a matar.

-este… déjenme les cuento que Akura es adoptada y no tenemos ningún lazo sanguíneo que nos una u/u –explicaba Myra a sus compañeros que no pudieron evitar prestar atención a las canciones de la ojiverde- lo primero que voy a hacer cuando lleguemos a casa va a ser tirar el disco de Los Pulqueros de Cuicuilco que Akura compró en Taiwán de Dios ù/ú.

La chica que minutos antes estaba cantando salió del baño cubierta con una bata blanca, su cabello estaba húmedo y algo desarreglado. Se hizo un silencio con todas las miradas posadas sobre ella, la chica se sintió rara pero siguió de largo para buscar su ropa. Las miradas la siguieron.

-¿qué fregados me ven? Òó –dijo ella volteando rápidamente con su hermana -¿tengo cara de zopilote o qué?

-pues casi, casi xD –le contestó la niña de los ojos violetas- es que nos quedamos apantallados con tu hermosa voz.

-así me gusta –dijo fríamente Aku para después mirar a Seto directamente a los ojos.

-bruja –dijo él entrecerrando sus ojos azules.

-esperpento u.u –contestó ella para luego volver al baño. Myra y Yugi se voltearon a ver como si eso pudiera responder la duda que les había quedado.

Luego de unos 15 minutos Akura salió vestida con una falda corta negra y zapatos de igual color, una blusa de cuello de tortuga blanca hacía juego con todo su atuendo, traía en el cuello el regalo de Kaiba, llevaba el pelo lacio y suelto. Los chicos salieron del hotel, la diferencia era que las dos hermanas Neville estaban peleando más de lo normal, y eso empezó desde el elevador. Los 4 chicos se quedaron en la acera, Kaiba y Yugi sólo observaban como las chicas se ponías furiosas por los comentarios de la otra, era difícil averiguar quien tenía razón.

-¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES CON QUE TE DOY VERGÜENZA? Òó –protestó Aku muy molesta.

-tú no me das vergüenza… TU DISCO DE LOS PULQUEROS DE CUICUILCO Y TÚ ME DAN MUCHÍSIMA VERGÜENZA ù/ú –la menor cierra sus ojos y le da la espalda a su hermana.

-si te metes con los Pulqueros de Cuicuilco, te metes conmigo òó –Akura busca la cara de Myra- además¡¡¡canto mejor que tú!

-pero yo soy mejor en los duelos… -la chica se había tranquilizado, pero hacía enfadar más a Akura- y nadie puede cantar tan horriblemente como lo haces tú.

-pues… lo último puede ser verdad¡¡¡pero lo primero jamás! –Akura se tranquilizó de repente- gané el torneo juvenil de la escuela u.u, y si mal no recuerdo te vencí a TI en menos de una hora.

-pues claro que fue en menos de una hora, el tiempo límite eran 50 minutos ¬¬U, y esa vez fue porque me distraje, no porque seas mejor que yo, aquí la única perdedora eres tú… y quizá Kaiba, pero él no tiene nada que ver en esto.

Kaiba lanzó otra de sus miradas asesinas, y la niña sólo le contestó con una sonrisita nerviosa, acompañada de un gran rubor en sus mejillas.

-muy bien enana del infierno, esto es guerra- Akura se veía más enérgica de lo normal- tú y yo tendremos un duelo, aquí y ahora –la chica mira a su alrededor- bueno, quizá éste no sea el mejor lugar nnU –una gota de sudor aparece en la frente de la menor.

Akura convenció a Kaiba de que los llevara a un sitio tranquilo pero con bastante tecnología para tener un duelo como los que las chicas gustaban, optó por ir a Kaibalandia y usar una de las plataformas privadas que allí se encontraban. Los jóvenes tomaron un taxi y rápidamente se dirigieron al lugar, aunque las riñas entre las hermanas no cesaron. En menos de 10 minutos estaban en la arena de duelo, dispuestas a competir por el título de mejor duelista en la familia Neville Daladier.

Akura tomó "prestada" la baraja de Seto, pues había olvidado la suya en casa, y subió a la plataforma, Myra ya estaba algo desesperada por empezar y el miedo de Aku por las alturas no mejoraba la situación.

-¡hongo! –Llamó Aku- Si me caigo de aquí, te prometo que te demandaré.

-¿podemos empezar ya? ¬¬ -dijo Myra inquietantemente.

-como quieras chaparra, y hoy seré bondadosa contigo y te dejaré empezar.

-si tú lo dices ¬¬ -Myra ve sus cartas con mucho cuidado- pondré a mi monstruo en defensa y boca abajo (DEF 1100) y jugaré con la carta mágica Hinotama, con eso tendrás menos 500 puntos de vida hermanita, y eso que apenas empiezo… con eso terminaré mi turno n.n –la chica sonaba muy confiada.

_Akura 3500 puntos de vida_

_Myra 4000 puntos de vida_

-presumida u.u… Akura no soportaba a las personas que tuvieran un ego más alto que el de ella- yo juego con… ¿el sello de Orikalkos¡Nah! No sé que hace esa carta así que mejor jugaré con… -mientras Aku pensaba su estrategia, Yugi miraba sospechosamente a Kaiba, éste sólo tenía cerrados sus ojos pero se veía bastante nervioso- jugaré con el buey de batalla en ataque (ATK 1700), destruye a la cosa que Myra colocó en modo de defensa… jua, jua, jua tu Tomate Místico no pudo con mi buey de batalla –Akura bailaba de alegría- mi monstruo es mejor que tu pedazo de ensalada . Por último pongo esta hermosa carta boca abajo.

-ya veremos eso… si el Tomate Místico se destruye, coloca a un monstruo de oscuridad de menos de 1500 de ataque, boca arriba en posición de ataque, así que pondré a la Bruja de la Selva Negra (ATK 1100).

_Akura 3500 LP_

_Myra 4000 LP_

-y ya que es mi turno, convocaré a la serpiente gigante marina en ataque (ATK1800), y ahora, clon de Akura xD destruye al buey de batalla. Tienes 100 puntos de vida menos, soy tan feliz –la niña abraza sus cartas- y para rematar usaré el Tifón del Espacio Místico para destruir tu carta boca abajo. Con un demonio… ¿por qué tenías que colocar Orden imperial? Tendré que decirle adiós a mi Tifoncito Místico T.T, pero te costará 700 puntos en cada turno si quieres mantener tu cartucha xDD. Terminaré mi lindo turno aquí.

_Akura 3400 LP_

_Myra 4000 LP_

-ni hablar, tendré que decirle adiós a 700 puntos de mi vida para mantener a Orden Imperial. Convoco a una carta que se parece mucho a ti xD pero en defensa y boca abajo (DEF 2000), usaré Renace al Monstruo para revivir al Buey de Kaiba… sin ofender nnU. Con eso termino mi turno, y ahora que lo pienso… ¡estoy perdiendo por tus horribles cartas Kaiba! –el chico sólo frunció el ceño.

_Akura 2700 LP_

_Myra 4000 LP_

-no le eches la culpa a las cartas de Kaiba –reclamó Myra- son tus pésimas estrategias las que te hacen perder.

-díselo a mi trofeo de primer lugar òó

-cierra el pico que es mi turno ò.ó, mi clon de Akur… quiero decir, serpiente marina nnU ataca al Buey de Batalla.

-no se te va a hacer –interrumpió Aku- activo Muro de Espejos, di adiós a la Bruja de la Selva Negra y a la viborita ésa n.n¡¡¡soy la mejor!

_Akura 2700 LP_

_Myra 4000 LP_

-y como soy pobre y de familia numerosa xD, no pagaré los puntos por la Orden Imperial, ahora sacrificaré a la rata preventiva, que parece ser tu doble –la chica de ojos violetas se pone roja de enojo- y al buey de Kaiba… sin ofender nnU, para convocar a la mejor bestia que tiene esta baraja de quinta –Aku le sonríe inocentemente a Seto- aparece magnífico Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules (ATK 3000) y ataca directamente a Myra. ¡yuhuu! Tienes menos 3000 puntos de vida n.n.

_Akura 2700 LP_

_Myra 1000 LP_

-esa alegría te durará poco Akurita, uso la carta mágica Raigeki, todos tus monstruos han sido destruidos. Ahora gracias a polimerización, fusionaré a mi Bebé Dragón con el Mago del Tiempo. Ven a mi Dragón Milenario (ATK 2400), y también convocaré a la Hada Mística en modo de ataque (ATK 800). Mis dos bestias, ataquen a mi hermana directamente y réstenle 3200 de sus puntos de vida. ¿Quién decías que era la mejor?

_Akura 0000 LP_

_Myra 1000 LP_

-no me hables –contestó la ojiverde al bajar de la plataforma- perdí por la baraja del hongo, además de que no tengo idea de qué demonios hace esa carta que se llama orificios, orzuelos o eso.

-se llama orikalkos, ni siquiera puedes recordar eso ¬¬

-para mi es lo mismo, a final de cuentas no sé qué hace y nunca lo sabré u.u, espera a que lleguemos a casa y te daré una paliza con mi hermosa baraja.

-no puedes, porque me retiraré invicta xD

-eso quisieras Intento Fallido de Gnomo ¬¬.

-no digas nada Poste con Piernas ¬¬.

-me tienes envidia porque yo tengo un trofeo y tú no.

-¿insinúas que eres mejor que yo? –Myra empezaba a perder la paciencia con Akura.

-no lo insinúo, TE LO ESTOY ASEGURANDO.

-¡MIENTES!

-muy bien, ya que estamos en un parque de diversiones, te reto a un duelo de baile en esas máquinas con flechitas y cuadros en la pantalla.

-ni siquiera sabes cómo se llaman ¬¬U, pero ACEPTO, vamos ahora mismo.

Cuando Akura se dirigió a Kaiba, éste extendió la mano para recuperar su baraja, lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue un manotazo por parte de la chica y un: "te la devuelvo cuando se me baje el enojo". Acto seguido, Aku jaló a Kaiba hacia la salida del lugar.

Los muchachos llegaron al lugar, no era tan privado como el primero pero serviría. Akura dio las explicaciones de la competencia, serían 3 bailes y la mejor de 2 ganaría. Las chicas se montaron y se dispusieron a comenzar.

-¿quieres que lo ponga en nivel de novatos diagonal bebés? –preguntó Aku con intención de molestar- ¿o temes que sea demasiado para ti?

-deja las bromas –Myra acomodó la maquina en el nivel más difícil que tenía, sin despegar su mirada seria de los ojos de Akura- elige la primera canción.

-como quieras pedazo de niña –Akura busca entre todas las canciones que había una de sus favoritas- te pondré algo sencillo para empezar¿te parece bien Namida No Hurricane?

-perfecto –dijo Myra.

Mientras las chicas terminaban de discutir, esta vez por cuál lado del juego usarían, la multitud se acercaba, tal vez por el escándalo que provocaban. Yugi y Kaiba trataban de no prestar mucha atención a los comentarios que se hacían sobre ellos, y sólo esperaban a que las chicas comenzaran.

-Kaiba –llamó Yugi- ¿crees que esto pueda empeorar?

-no lo sé –contestó el CEO- pero más le vale a esa niña de ojos verdes que gané esta vez, basta con que haya dejado en ridículo a mi baraja y en especial a mi ojos azules.

El duelo empezó. Las dos chicas eran buenas pero se notaba una diferencia entre las dos hermanas, Akura disfrutaba más el baile que su hermana y eso hacía que su demostración fuera mejor, además de que tantas personas ponían algo nerviosa a Myra.

-estás perdiendo chaparra –a Aku le gustaba hacer comentarios que molestaran y desconcentraran a su hermana, y funcionaban de maravilla.

-cierra tu bocota ¬¬ –la desventaja entre ellas dos se volvía más obvia, Myra se frustraba cada vez que su hermana le recordaba que iba perdiendo y la presión aumentaba al acercarse más gente- Al fin terminó u.u.

-Te ves cansada hermanita¿te rindes? –Akura no sudaba ni una gota, se veía bastante normal y la expresión de su cara era de total satisfacción.

-no me molestes ùú –decía la menor entre suspiros- la siguiente canción la ganaré yo.

-si, claro ¬¬ -Akura se volvió para buscar otra canción- cuál será… no… no… menos… aburrida… ni mi abuelita la baila… no me gusta… no sé qué dice ésta… nunca la había escuchado… vamos a probar con Speed Over Beethoven.

-eso es trampa T.T siempre escoges las canciones más difíciles y esa nunca la he oído –se quejó Myra.

-calla –le gritó Akura- yo tampoco la he oído y no me estoy quejando como tú, hay que empezar para humillarte más pronto.

-ni hablar ¬¬

Las chicas volvieron a lo suyo. De nuevo Akura llevó la ventaja, a pesar de que no conocía la canción y porque volvía a molestar a su hermana. La chica se estaba volviendo más hábil en el juego, y sin duda, eso la hacía estar en boca de todos. La canción duró menos tiempo que la primera, pero sin importar eso, Myra se veía exhausta y la baja calificación no le ayudaba en mucho.

-cero y van dos –gritó con alegría- Akura Neville Daladier es la mejor.

-deja de presumir, ahora yo elegiré la siguiente canción, de menos debo ganar la última T.T

-como quieras.

-está se ve fácil, Für Elise n.n es bastante lenta y conozco la melodía, así que no me será muy difícil.

Myra erró en sus cálculos, el ritmo de la melodía era muy parecido a la que ella creía haber escogido, pero la velocidad era la que variaba, era demasiado rápido para la chica. Al final de cuentas, Myra se bajó de la plataforma de juego antes de que la melodía concluyera; segundos después, la melodía se detuvo a medias, dejando a Akura como ganadora.

-¿por qué demonios iba tan rápido? –preguntó la de los ojos violetas muy agitada- creí que era Für Elise.

-porque estaba en Techno Remix, burra ¬¬.

-no me digas así T.T yo no soy la que gasta su vida y su dinero en estas cosas T.T

-cierra la boca, que todavía nos falta una canción y no quiero desperdiciar mi dinero –Seto se aclaró la garganta- bueno, el dinero de Kaiba.

-¡nah! Yo no me vuelvo a subir a una de esas cosas, mejor aprovecho el tiempo con Yugi y no lo desperdicio contigo.

-mala perdedora ¬¬. –Akura acomodó el juego a modo de que ella utilizara ambos lados, Myra se alejó con Yugi a jugar en una de las máquinas que estaban alrededor, Seto se quedó cerca de Akura mientras hablaba por su celular, el CEO no quería perder de vista su baraja.

Pasó cerca de una hora antes de que los chicos salieran a recorrer otro lugar, las peleas continuaron aún después de que las dos parejas tomaron rumbos distintos, Seto se llevó a Akura a comprar algo para desayunar y Yugi y Myra optaron por pasear un rato antes de hacer lo mismo que sus compañeros.

La rivalidad entre Akura y Myra había mejorado un poco la relación de la primera con Kaiba, o tal vez se debía a que Kaiba no quería hacer enojar a Akura por temor a perder su preciada baraja. Quién diría que el poderoso CEO de Kaiba Corporation se veía sometido ante una completa extraña y peor aún, de su misma edad.

-¿ya se te quitó el enojo? –Preguntó muy tranquilo Kaiba mientras esperaban sentados por su orden dentro del restaurante.

-creo que si –la chica intervino antes de que Kaiba pudiera continuar- pero aún así no te daré tu baraja, tendrás que ser muy bueno conmigo para que eso suceda.

Kaiba sólo bajó la mirada y apretó el puño izquierdo con mucha fuerza, cualquiera se hubiera asustado de tan sólo ver la vena que estaba a punto de estallar en la frente del chico.

Seto Kaiba había ordenado por Akura; ya que la chica quería probar algo tradicional, pero la verdad era que no podía pronunciar la comida que ella quería. Por alguna razón, Akura forcejeó mucho para poder controlar los palitos luego de que le trajeron la comida, estaba a punto de quebrarlos cuando Kaiba intervino.

-ni siquiera recuerdas cómo usar esto –el chico tomó los palitos y sujetó un poco de comida con ellos, Akura abrió la boca bastante contenta y complacida.

-haces esto porque tengo tu baraja¿verdad?

-totalmente cierto –respondió Seto sin mirar a la chica- y porque firmé un estúpido contrato con una compañía que vende cereales.

* * *

Sin tener que soportar a su hermana mayor, Myra se sentía mucho más cómoda y tranquila. Seguía un poco molesta por las peleas que había tenido, pero no importaba mucho si estaba con Yugi. Paseaban por los jardines del lugar cuando decidieron sentarse por un momento para ponerse de acuerdo sobre qué iban a hacer.

-y bien –empezó Yugi- ¿a dónde quieres ir?

-no lo sé¿qué tal a comer algo? Después de todo no hemos desayunado y lo más probable es que no duremos mucho en este lugar, así que… ¿qué opinas?

-por mi está bien –Yugi se distrajo un momento mirando hacía otro sitio- oye… ¿no es esa tu hermana?

Cerca de ahí, en un mirador, Akura le hacía señas a Yugi y le gritaba algunas cosas que el chico no podía escuchar claramente. Seto estaba lejos de Aku, lo suficiente para que las personas creyeran que estaba solo. Una vena estaba a punto de estallar en la frente Myra, sin prestarle atención a su hermana, tomó a Yugi de la mano y lo jaló en otra dirección.

-empiezo a creer que Akura necesita salir más seguido –Myra se detuvo y lanzó un gran suspiro que hizo que unos de sus mechones se levantaran- lamento eso, es sólo que mi hermana suele comportarse muy raro.

-no importa, debe ser porque se preocupa por ti n.n.

-quizás… -Myra se sonrojó un poco, y trató de ocultarlo- mejor vayamos a conseguir algo de comer antes de que la loca de los ojos verdes nos encuentre.

Yugi asintió y le dirigió una sonrisa a la chica, los 2 apretaron el paso y buscaron un lugar tranquilo para poder comer.

* * *

-ese par de enanos- decía Akura en voz baja- más le vale a la piña mutante que cuide bien al gnomo con falda… porque si no… mi mamá me castigará por largo tiempo T.T

-oye –llamó Kaiba alejando a la chica de sus murmullos- ¿planeas quedarte todo el día parada ahí?

-ni loca –contestó ella- llévame a un sitio divertido xD –dicho esto, Akura se abrazó a la espalda del chico. Kaiba sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba.

* * *

-Extrañaba este tipo de comida –dijo Myra al ver su hamburguesa- me recuerda a cuando tengo que cocinar para que Akura no arruine la cena n.n

-me alegra que te guste –sonrió Yugi- será mejor que nos demos prisa o nos dejarán aquí.

-eso no suena tan mal ¬¬.

Los chicos terminaron rápido y decidieron pasear una vez más, sólo que ahora lo harían en uno de los juegos. Yugi no estaba muy seguro de querer subirse a la montaña rusa, aunque la forma de Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules que tenía la hacía verse encantadora.

-no, no, no… -Yugi forcejeaba para no tener que subir al juego- es que… cabo de comer y es probable que me den nauseas, mejor te espero aquí abajo.

-claro que no –Myra consiguió mover a Yugi unos metros- tú vienes conmigo o haré que Akura y yo cambiemos de pareja.

-después de todo, –dijo Yugi sin oponer resistencia a la mano de su compañera- los mareos no son tan malos n.nU

Les dieron las dos de la tarde en el parque de diversiones, así que optaron por comer ahí mismo y salir del parque en cuanto terminaran. Los chicos se encontraron por casualidad cuando Akura perseguía a un joven vestido del Mago Oscuro, la mayor chocó contra Myra dejando huir al del disfraz. Yugi se aproximó antes de que se creara un problema mayor, Kaiba sólo seguía de cerca de Akura.

-¿estás ciega o qué? –gritó Akura sobándose la cabeza.

-¡yo no era la que intentaba acosar a un hombre!

-¡no lo estaba acosando! –Akura se levantó sacudiéndose su falda- sólo quería saber por qué era tan lindo n/n.

-comeremos aquí de una vez –mencionó Kaiba sin prestar atención a la pelea.

-¿quién te puso al mando? –Gruñó Akura- deberías tener más consideración de mí, recuerda que estoy al mando de tu baraja.

-sobre eso… –una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Kaiba- deberías tener más cuidado cuando corres… podrías chocar y tirar cosas de importancia –el chico metió la mano a su bolsillo derecho- como mi baraja por ejemplo.

Akura se quedó congelada, el resto siguió a Seto al restaurante. La sonrisa de Kaiba acrecentaba mientras que Akura caminaba como zombi, siguiendo a sus compañeros.

* * *

Myra no dejaba de molestar a Akura por la derrota apremiante que había recibido por parte del castaño, un error de esos no era usual en Akura. La chica continuó el viaje en tren separada de sus compañeros, algunos pasajeros comentaban que la cara de la ojiverde se veía de color azul fuerte, casi negra. La causa: El honor de la primogénita de la familia Neville Daladier se había esfumado.

-no crees que Akura está más rara que antes –le preguntó Yugi a Myra.

-no –los chicos bajaron del tren- ya se le pasará.

-camina más rápido –le ordenó Kaiba a la ojiverde- no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Akura parecía que no había escuchado el comentario de Seto, su vista estaba hacía el suelo y sus hombros estaban caídos. Caminaba muy lento, hasta el final del grupo, Kaiba tenía que detenerse y esperarla, algo que lo estaba desesperando.

-tengo una idea –Yugi y Myra se habían detenido también a esperar a Aku- puedes conservar mi baraja por el resto del día.

-SOBRE MI CADÁVER ÒÓ –Myra frenó la mano de Yugi que se dirigía a buscar sus cartas.

-de… de acuerdo n.nU –el chico se intimidó ante la furia de la ojos violeta.

-iremos a otro sitio –dijo Kaiba mirando a Aku- espérennos en el parque que está a una cuadra de aquí.

Los dos chicos asintieron y miraron cómo Seto Kaiba se llevaba a Akura jalándola del brazo. Salieron de la estación, pero en sentido contrario de donde se suponía que estaba el parque al que irían Yugi y Myra.

* * *

El tiempo pasó muy rápido y los dos chicos que se habían separado del grupo aún no regresaban, aunque no era de alta importancia puesto que así no había tanto ruido ni problemas. Pasó una hora y nada. 15 minutos después, Kaiba y Akura regresaban caminando por el mismo sitio por donde se habían ido. Akura se estaba comiendo un helado de chocolate y la expresión de su cara era muy diferente a la que tenía antes de marcharse.

Los chicos se sentaron en el pasto verde, junto a los que esperaban. Sin duda alguna Akura estaba más feliz que nunca y Kaiba tenía un rubor en sus mejillas, muy extraño… demasiado extraño.

-¿y qué se supone que estuvieron haciendo? –preguntó curiosa Myra.

-nada de importancia –contestó Akura lamiendo su helado de chocolate- el ojos azules me llevó a dar un paseo y ya.

-pues así le hicieron a mi tía y ya tiene 3 hijos ¬¬.

-mi mamá te está metiendo ideas raras ¿verdad? ¬¬U

-no es eso ¬¬ -la chica se intrigaba cada vez más- es que hace rato tenías cara de persona a punto de suicidarse… y ahora estás muy, pero muy feliz… además de que el señor aquí presente está muy sonrojado… ¡y un paseo no explica el sonrojo de Kaiba!

-¿sonrojo¿Cuál sonrojo? –Akura miró la cara de Kaiba- ese sonrojo… ¡ah! Sí, claro, es un sonrojo -.-U –la chica rió recordando la causa del supuesto sonrojo de Kaiba.

-entonces… -inquirió Myra- ¿dónde estaban?

-dando un paseo… un simple y doloroso paseo –Akura volvió a reír- ¿verdad Honguito? xD

-mejor vamos a otro sitio –dijo Kaiba sin mirar a nadie- falta poco para que empiece a oscurecer.

Los 4 chicos se levantaron y salieron del parque. Myra no quedó muy convencida con aquella explicación pero le sacaría la verdad a Akura más tarde, quizás cuando estuvieran solas.

* * *

Sin tener un rumbo fijo, los 4 chicos seguían a Seto Kaiba a lo que sería su próxima visita turística. Ninguno se había atrevido a preguntar su destino, después de que emprendieron marcha caminando hacía ya varios minutos. Como siempre, Myra y Yugi hablaban; Akura le decía algunos cometarios a Kaiba pero éste sólo se limitaba a mirarla de reojo y apresurarla cuando la chica se distraía en algún mostrador de las tiendas.

-¿puedo saber a dónde vamos? –preguntó Akura con cara de cansancio por haber caminado ya varias cuadras.

-no, no puedes –le contestó fríamente Kaiba.

-eso me saco por querer ser amable ¬¬U.

Al fin el CEO encontró lo que buscaba, un pequeño taxi estacionado bajo la sombra de un árbol muy frondoso, los 4 chicos se subieron sin preguntar su paradero. Minutos más tarde, bajaron en una estación de trenes un poco diferente a la primera, algo más "rústica" había pensado Akura cuando le echó un rápido vistazo; seguían en Tokio, o al menos eso decían algunos letreros colocados allí para orientar a los turistas. Seto Kaiba sólo se limitó a decir que viajarían en ese tren por cerca de hora y media, no mencionó nada más.

Akura quedó profundamente dormida en el vagón, se acomodó a modo de que el brazo derecho de Kaiba le sirviera de almohada. No muy complacido, el chico de los ojos azules se quedó quieto para no despertar a su compañera.

Tan sólo habían pasado 40 minutos de viaje, el ambiente empezó a ponerse aburrido en el vagón de los chicos; ya que Akura estaba dormida y Seto no era muy amigable como para entablar una conversación y Yugi ya había tardado demasiado yendo a buscar algo para comer. La chica de los ojos violetas optó por mirar el paisaje por la ventanilla del tren. Se puso un poco más cómoda en su asiento y poco a poco sus ojos le empezaron a pesar más, hasta el punto de quedarse completamente dormida.

Cuando Yugi regresó, llevaba en sus manos un par de platos con comida. Se sorprendió un poco al ver a Myra dormida, pero sin darle más importancia al asunto tomó asiento y miró con curiosidad a Kaiba.

-el sonrojo que tenías hace un rato… ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Kaiba tan sólo cerró sus ojos azules y no dijo nada. Aunque no quería, su mente empezó a recordar lo sucedido.

-deja de actuar como si no tuvieras cerebro –le gruñó Kaiba a Akura. Estaban en Ginza, la zona más famosa de Tokio y una de las más lujosas.

No recibió respuesta de la chica. Ni siquiera una mirada.

-de acuerdo –Kaiba sujetó a la chica por los hombros- sólo lo diré una vez, no me convencerás con tu cara de niña inocente para que te dé mi baraja, así que ni lo sueñes, estando aquí puedo comprarte lo que desees y lo hago sólo por el estúpido contrato que firmé.

Akura levantó su cara por primera vez en un largo rato, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y eran excesivamente tiernos. Seto los miró directamente y tragó fuerte, no podía creer que la chica de los ojos verdes pudiera parecer tan tierna cuando lo quería ser. Estaba jugando con la mente de Kaiba y, al parecer, estaba funcionando.

-no funcionará –le dijo el chico dándole la espalda- no conmigo.

Akura volvió a agachar la mirada sin decir nada. Se acercó a su compañero y lo tomó delicadamente de la mano, siguió caminando. Seto supo que la chica quería marcharse de ahí.

Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era la voz de Yugi que repetía el nombre del ojiazul constantemente para sacarlo de su trance.

-Kaiba –llamó el pelirrojo por quinta vez- no has contestado mi pregunta.

-"y no la contestaré" –pensó. Bastó con una mirada para que Yugi comprendiera que no iba a hablar al respecto. El silencio se volvió el dominante del lugar.

* * *

Yugi se quedó dormido al igual que las dos chicas, el único que seguía despierto era Kaiba y eso porque tenía que vigilar en qué estación se detendría. Conforme el tren fue avanzando, los chicos se fueron despertando. La primera fue Myra y unos minutos después Yugi. Akura se despertó luego de que Yugi y Myra empezaran a comer, quizás había sido por el suculento olor a comida.

Akura se dirigió por algo de comer y Myra fue detrás de ella, la menor no tenía más hambre pero en su mente seguía viva la duda de qué había causado el sonrojo de Kaiba. Tenía que saberlo.

-este… lindo clima¿no crees? –Myra intentaba sacar algo de plática primera, para no ser tan directa. Pero Akura no era la chica más amable del mundo y menos cuando se levantaba.

-¿qué quieres ahora?

-¿YO? –contestó la ojos violeta intentando disimular.

-no veo ningún otro gnomo parlante por aquí.

-bueno, ya entendí ¬¬ -la chica tomó algo de aire antes de hablar- quiero que me digas qué le hiciste al pobre de Kaiba para que regresara con esa cara.

-ah pues… -la ojiverde sonrió para sus adentros- estábamos en Ginza y como sabrás es muy popular entre la gente de elegancia como yo… bueno, bueno, eso ni yo me lo creí. El punto es que estábamos paseando mientras yo buscaba algo bonito que Kaiba tendría que pagar por hacerme sufrir de ese modo y… de repente llegó una nave espacial y se llevó a Kaiba y tuve que ir por él porque no me dejó su tarjeta de crédito y pues yo no traigo presupuesto para los lujos que compro y…

-¡PONYSITA! –La interrumpió la menor, llamaba a Akura así cuando decía muchas incoherencias- ¿podrías apegarte a la realidad?

-por gente como tú la imaginación se acaba… ¡NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR ASÍ O TE ARRANCO LA PIEL VIVA COMO A LAS FOCAS EN CANADÁ! –A la chica no le gustaba ese sobrenombre. Se lo puso el hijo de su maestro de psicología que había ido a visitar a su papá a la escuela el mismo día que a Akura le tocaba exponer sobre los campos de concentración. El joven resultó saber más del tema que la chica, y no dudó en hacerlo notar frente a su padre y a toda la clase. Hizo toda clase de preguntas y comentarios que Akura casi no podía responder, al final el chico se acercó a ella y le dijo con una enorme sonrisa: "creí que te pondrías nerviosa Ponysita" y seguido dio un pequeño jalón a la cola de caballo o de pony que llevaba por peinado ese día. Desde entonces Akura suele usar el cabello suelto.

Myra decidió dejar el tema por un momento. De cualquier forma le sacaría la verdad a Akura tarde o temprano.

* * *

Yugi le hacía plática a Kaiba aunque éste no le correspondiera. Seto miró por la ventanilla, faltaba poco para llegar; unos escasos 15 minutos. Sería mejor ir por las hermanas si no quería que se perdieran. Aunque eso no era mala idea.

-enseguida vuelvo –avisó el castaño al pelirrojo.

Kaiba salió sin decir más. Todavía recordaba el berrinche que le había hecho Akura a la mitad de la baqueta, no era el berrinche típico de una niñita de 4 años, era más como el aviso de "me gusta que las cosas se hagan como yo digo". Pero el poderoso CEO no caería ante tales actos por parte de Akura, aunque ahora estaba dudando si en realidad él había salido victorioso de aquella supuesta pelea.

Recordó aquellas escenas aunque no lo deseaba del todo, y la pregunta de Yugi le volvió a la mente. "ese no era un sonrojo" –pensó- "un sonrojo hubiera sido mejor que eso". Llegó al comedor absuelto en sus pensamientos, la voz de Akura regañando a Myra lo hizo voltear la mirada hacía un pequeño espacio donde las hermanas se encontraban comiendo. Se acercó con paso rápido.

-nos bajamos en la siguiente estación –les avisó sin importarle interrumpir.

-¿en serio? –Le preguntó Myra- que bueno porque ya me estaba hartando de convivir tanto con mi hermana.

-¡oye! –gruñó Akura- de no ser por mí no estarías aquí.

-y de no ser por MI cereal no estarías aquí.

-ah pues si sigues con esa actitud no te diré el por qué del sonrojo de Kaibita.

-¿te había dicho que eres la mejor hermana del mundo?

-pequeña embustera ¬¬

-lamento interrumpir las charlas familiares –Kaiba se impacientó al ver que a ninguna le interesaba bajar en la estación próxima- pero debemos regresar, a menos que quieran dejar a Moto en el tren.

-claro que no –exclamó la menor- primero dejamos a Akura que a Yugi.

Akura hizo caso omiso al comentario y se levantó de su asiento junto con Myra para ir a donde Yugi. Caminaron en fila por los vagones, Kaiba seguido de Aku y por último Myra. Ninguno hablaba y la pequeña Neville extrañaba la compañía de Yugi por tal causa.

-¿cómo va lo del ramen? –preguntó Akura a Kaiba sin dejar de seguirlo.

-no me lo recuerdes. –contestó el chico apretando fuertemente los puños.

Myra no entendió lo que quisieron decir.

Los 4 chicos bajaron del tren entre uno que otro empujón de las personas que llevaban más prisa. Se sentían un poco mareados por el viaje pero no pasaba a mayores. Akura bostezó y se estiró al mismo tiempo, pero antes de que terminara Kaiba la tomó por un brazo y la arrastró hasta la salida.

-con decirme que tienes prisa basta –le dijo la chica. Seto se limitó a mirarla de reojo.

Cruzaron la calle y caminaron unas pocas cuadras. Kaiba se detuvo al llegar a un bello parque y miró su fino reloj con cuidado.

-casi son las 6 de la tarde, así que sólo podremos visitar un lugar más. Ahora estamos en el parque nacional Fuji-Hakone-Izu pero no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo. Entonces… -el chico guardó silencio por unos segundos- debemos elegir un sitio, de opciones tenemos subir a un funicular, visitar el Museo de Arte al Aire Libre de Hakone o disfrutar de las aguas termales.

-¿en qué consiste lo del funicular?- preguntó Myra interesada.

-primero debemos ir a la estación de trenes de Gora, de ahí tomamos el funicular que nos lleva a la cima del Monte Soun-zan y luego descendemos en la orilla del lago Ashino-ko. Tomamos un pequeño crucero hasta Hakone-en y tomamos otro funicular para ir a la cima del monte Komogatake. Desde allí se tiene un panorama excelente y se alcanza a divisar el monte Fuji.

-yo quiero ir a ahí –dijo la menor emocionada.

-yo no –le contestó Akura –yo quiero visitar las aguas termales.

-¿y si mejor vamos al museo? –les preguntó Yugi temiendo enfrentarse a otra riña.

-¡OLVÍDALO! –le gritaron al mismo tiempo las hermanas.

Akura sonrió mientras Myra se enfada cada vez más. Se inclinó para quedar a la altura de los oídos de su hermana y le susurró algo que detuvo instantáneamente la ira de la menor. Akura volvió a su pose inicial bastante satisfecha y triunfante.

-cambié de opinión –les avisó la ojos violeta- también quiero ir a las aguas termales.

* * *

Según lo que Seto les había contado en el camino, el lugar en el que ahora estaban era el monte Soun-zan, se encontraba relativamente cerca del volcán Owakudani y hacía función importante para las aguas termales. En los alrededores había restaurantes y tiendas que visitarían si les sobraba algo de tiempo al final.

-me pregunto por qué no podemos subir al funicular si Kaiba dijo que estamos en el monte Soun-zan, no tardaríamos mucho en llegar. –le dijo Myra a su hermana mientras doblaba cuidadosamente su ropa y la ponía en un apartado junto al de Akura.

-simple –contestó la mayor imitando la acción de su hermana- porque el recorrido dura mucho más de lo que tardamos en llegar hasta aquí.

-tienes razón u.u.

Las chicas salieron del pequeño vestidor con una toalla blanca rodeando sus respectivos cuerpos. A petición de Akura, Kaiba había pagado por aguas termales privadas y no por las atestadas de turistas, así que sólo eran las hermanas Neville las que compartían aquel delicioso baño. Seto y Yugi estaban al lado de las chicas, sólo que una enorme pared de bambú los separaba.

-me siento rara –dijo Myra a Akura, quien se disponía a entrar a las aguas luego de haberse enjuagado primero.

-es que así naciste –bromeó la chica haciendo que la menor se enfadara.

-hablaba en serio.

-yo también… quiero decir, relájate y disfruta de esto que no es todos los días, además de que Kaiba pagó y no debemos desperdiciar su dinero –la chica rió.

-como digas.

Todo era muy silencioso y tranquilizante. Lo contrario al área que estaba llena de turistas. Myra dejó su incomodidad y hasta empezó a charlar con su hermana, quien estaba de buen humor para variar. Las estrellas empezaron a aparecer y a mejorar el paisaje, sin duda alguna ir a las aguas termales había sido mejor idea que la del funicular.

-Akura… -llamó la menor.

-dime…

-aún no me has dicho lo del sonrojo de Kaiba, y ese fue el trato que hicimos para venir hasta aquí.

-de acuerdo –dijo la ojiverde hundiéndose en el agua- pero debo hacer algo primero- con sólo la mitad de la cara fuera del agua, la chica se acercó nadando lentamente hasta la barrera que impedía que ambos lados se conectaran. Iba a trepar unas rocas cuando sintió que algo la detuvo.

-que ni se te ocurra hacer eso hermanita. –amenazó la menor. La mirada traviesa de Akura desapareció en un instante.

* * *

Mientras paseaban por los alrededores Myra no podía dejar de reír cada vez que miraba a Kaiba y recordaba lo que Akura le había contado. Yugi no entendía con exactitud la razón, pero el CEO y Akura lo sabían perfectamente. Miraron algunos kimonos en las tiendas y la ojiverde convenció fácilmente a su acompañante ojos azules de que le comprara 4 distintos, entre otros objetos que llamaron la atención de la chica. Myra sólo tomó un kimono y dos sombrillas que Kaiba también pagó, Yugi le mencionó a la chica que el dinero no salía de su bolsillo exactamente, sino de la cuenta de Dai Flakes. Myra comprendió que el espléndido regalo que Seto le había dado a Akura el día anterior no era por la linda cara de su hermana, más bien por la linda venganza hacia la empresa.

Sin más preámbulos fueron a cenar en un pequeño local. Los chicos probaron los famosos "huevos negros", y la dueña del lugarcito les explicó que se llamaban así porque eran cocidos en el barro del volcán. Pidieron algo rápido que ni Aku ni Myra entendieron, lo qué sí sabían es que estaba delicioso. Se llevaron unas cuantas frituras japonesas que Akura pidió antes de que sus compañeros se levantaran de la mesa.

Acabando de cenar, los chicos tomaron rumbo al hotel y se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos. Myra todavía sonreía al recordar a Kaiba, al parecer Akura ya había olvidado lo sucedido pues estaba demasiado entretenida con las frituras como para prestar atención. La puerta de la habitación se cerró, y la luz del pasillo se apagó automáticamente al poco tiempo.

* * *

El duelo fue idea de Miyu y ella lo hizo… yo sólo le agregué las locuras y lo acomodé a los diálogos. Es que no sé hacer duelos T.T ni siquiera sé cómo jugar ¬¬ pero prometo que aprenderé T.T (pero primero debería conseguir una baraja ¬¬U).

Ya sé que se quedaron con la duda de por qué se sonrojó Kaiba. Pensaba poner la respuesta al final de este capítulo pero conforme fui escribiendo decidí que lo mejor sería dejarlo hasta el que viene y dejarlos un buen rato en suspenso; pero díganme qué es lo que ustedes creen. Ya no daré adelantos del siguiente capítulo xD.

Tengo que decirles que el primer capítulo está algo mejorado… o al menos eso creo .U. Para que lo vuelvan a leer y dejen comentarios.

Y con la novedad de que ya sé cuántos capítulos tendrá este fic, serán como diez, once cuando mucho. Y ya tengo parte de varios de los siguientes n.n sí lo sé, no actualizaba este capítulo pero me ponía a hacer otros ¬¬

Gracias por leer y espero que me dejen muchos reviews, y eso también incluye a las personas que sólo lo leen y no me dejan review ¬¬. Les ordeno que aprieten el boncito que dice "GO" y escriban, escriban y escriban xD.

Esperen el siguiente capítulo y dos nuevos fics: un songfic de YGO (por supuesto) y otro de Get Backers n.n

Ciao!


	6. El cachorrito de Akura

Hiao! Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo . y esperemos que haya sido en menor tiempo que el anterior -.-U Gracias a todos por los reviews y a los que no me dejan pues ojalá que se los lleve la bruja ¬¬.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es de Kazuki Takahashi, y no lucro con la serie (demonios!) io sólo me robé los personajes e intento hacerme famosa con ellos xD, pero no funciona T.T

Fic dedicado a ya saben quien: Miyu Motou. Esto se vuelve monótono¿no?

* * *

6. El cachorrito de Akura.

Mokuba Kaiba se las había arreglado para que su hermano participara y fuera uno de los premios en el concurso que había organizado Dai Flakes, y todo iba de maravilla, incluyendo que había logrado que Kaiba se tomara unos días lejos de Kaiba Corp, aunque el pelinegro sabía que no podía alejarlo del todo; unos días lejos de tantos negocios le harían bien. Además de que podría invitar a Joey y a Tristán a jugar videojuegos sin que su hermano hiciera trizas al rubio con tan sólo palabras.

-me pregunto cómo le está yendo a Seto… -el chico suspiró y se tiró en el sofá de la sala, luego rió recordando cómo había metido a su hermano en tal concurso.

-Seto…-llamó un pequeño niño frente a un gran escritorio de madera- necesito que firmes esto –extendió su mano que contenía varias hojas blancas llenas de letras.

-¿qué son? –preguntó el mayor sin despegar la vista de su laptop.

-eh… unos papeles que llegaron ayer a la mansión, olvidé decírtelo cuando llegaste y debo entregarlos hoy mismo –la mano izquierda del niño pasó a estar detrás de su espalda, mientras una sonrisa inocente se dibujaba en sus labios, dos dedos se cruzaban sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-de acuerdo –dijo el ojiazul dejando por unos instantes su trabajo y sujetando los papeles para firmarlos, hojeó el documento y volvió a mirar a su hermano- ¿para qué dices exactamente que son?

-para… -el chico se ponía nervioso, los dos dedos que tenía cruzados se tensaron un poco y una gota de sudor resbaló por su cuello- son papeles que necesita la directiva de mi escuela para hacer algunos cambios en la forma en que nos educan.

-pero estamos de vacaciones –Kaiba levantó una ceja al ver que su hermano se ponía ligeramente alterado.

-de acuerdo… -el chico tomó una gran bocanada de aire- todas esas son cuotas que olvidé decirte que tenías que pagar, sólo debes poner tu firma, con eso aceptas que pagarás en menos de un plazo de 15 días y que no te volverás a retrasar con los pagos.

-ni hablar- dijo Kaiba sacando una pluma de su bolsillo- que esto no se repita Mokuba –el pelinegro le indicaba que debía firmar en otros sitios, Kaiba sólo lanzó un suspiro y continuó escribiendo.

Una llamada hizo que Kaiba se apresurara a firmar la última hoja, Mokuba tomó los papeles sin decir una sola palabra y salió corriendo sin siquiera agradecer a su hermano. Kaiba hablaba seriamente al teléfono, de la nada se quedó callado por un instante.

-¿el escudo de la escuela parecía una caja? –Pensó sin escuchar lo que decía la voz al otro lado- estás trabajando en exceso Seto Kaiba…

* * *

Era algo tarde según el parecer de la menor de las Neville. No sabía con exactitud por qué Kaiba y Yugi aún no llegaban a su habitación para salir a pasear, tal vez era porque afuera había un tráfico infernal o porque los chicos sabían que Akura todavía seguiría dormida.

Se tiró en la cama y miró hacia el techo unos segundos. Desvió la mirada sólo para ver como su hermana dormía plácidamente abrazada a la almohada, se veía mucho más tranquila de lo que en realidad era.

Volvió a mirar su reloj, las ocho y cuarto, no debió levantarse tan temprano. Trató de no aburrirse y pensó en todo lo que habían hecho ayer. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica al recordar lo que Akura le había contado cuando estaban en las aguas termales.

-pobre Kaiba –dijo en voz baja para luego suprimir una risa poniéndose la almohada en el rostro. Otra risa apareció, pero gracias a intenciones muy diferentes a las de reír de las cosas por las que sufría el ojiazul. Myra arrojó la almohada hacia su hermana, la mayor se movió un poco pero hizo caso omiso a la provocación.

-creo que no funcionó –se dijo Myra como en murmullo. Miró a todas partes de la habitación hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Más almohadas. El golpeteo insistente de la puerta detuvo su idea de molestar a Akura.- seguro que es Yugi y Kaiba.

La chica abrió la puerta de prisa y se encontró con las personas que esperaba ver, sólo que Yugi se veía algo apenado. Sin darle demasiada importancia dejó pasar a los jóvenes.

-buen día –le dijo el pelirrojo sin cambiar su expresión en el rostro. Myra le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Aku aún no está despierta –les avisó la ojos violeta- ¿la despierto yo o la abandonamos aquí?

-no será necesario –le respondió Kaiba. Se acercó al ventanal del balcón y corrió las cortinas. Akura se tapó los ojos con las manos, la luz era molesta y con los ojos entrecerrados pudo ver una fuerte lluvia que caía sobre la ciudad.

-está lloviendo –dijo Myra algo desanimada.

-eso no es lo peor de todo –Yugi tomó asiento y siguió hablando- recibimos una llamada de Dai Flakes y nos avisaron que no saliéramos a ninguna parte si el clima seguía así. Además de que el tráfico no nos ayuda.

-¿qué tráfico? –Preguntó Akura frotándose los ojos- será tráfico de drogas porque yo no escucho nada.

Yugi iba a responder pero Kaiba se le adelantó abriendo el ventanal y dejando pasar un estruendoso ruido de carros y de gente gritando. Volvió a cerrar la ventana y se volvió hacia la chica.

-ventanas que no dejan pasar el ruido, muy útiles en ciudades grandes.

Los chicos guardaron silencio por largo rato. El sonido de sábanas rozando entre sí era lo único que se escuchaba, y eso porque la ojos verdes se había enredado en su propia cama.

-aparte de la lluvia, me atoro en mi propia cama ù.ú

* * *

Luego de largo rato de forcejear con la cama, Akura se dirigió al baño para ducharse y cambiarse el pijama. Esta vez no hizo que Myra pasara vergüenzas como el día anterior, la mayor aún sentía sueño. Entró al baño ya con su ropa en las manos y duró escasos 30 minutos con la regadera abierta. Nadie de los presentes decía ni hacía algo, parecía que todos esperaban que la mayor saliera de ducharse. Esperaron hasta que una figura delgada salió. Siguieron sin decir nada.

-¿por qué tan callados? –preguntó la ojiverde tirándose en la cama.

-¡QUÉ TE IMPORTA! –le gritó su hermanita muy malhumorada.

-¡no me hables en ese tono, pequeña bruja!

-te hablo como se me antoje, PONYSITA.

-esto es guerra –Akura se levantó de su cama y se lanzó ágilmente sobre el pequeño sillón en donde estaba Myra y le empezó a torcer el brazo derecho- ¿sabías que en mi otra vida fui un terrible capo de Auschwitz?

-lo único que tienes de terrible es la cara –acto seguido, Myra empujó a su hermana y las dos cayeron al suelo. Myra quedó sobre Akura y sin importarles que no estaban solas empezaron una riña más de palabras que de golpes. Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de los dos duelistas.

Minutos más tarde la pelea terminó. Esta vez los chicos tuvieron que intervenir puesto que, por el escándalo, habían llamado la atención de varias personas de cuartos contiguos y ahora había un puñado de personas afuera de la habitación. Kaiba sujeto fuertemente a Akura por la cintura para que no se le escapara y Yugi trataba de tranquilizar a Myra, después de todo ella había explotado contra la ojiverde sin razón alguna.

Las cosas se tranquilizaron. Yugi sacó a Myra de la habitación para que le ayudara a contar un buen pretexto a la gente curiosa del pasillo. Akura seguía molesta y pataleaba para que Seto la soltara.

-¡suéltame, hongo venenoso! –gruñó Akura.

-¿por qué no dejas de comportarte como una niña de 3 años? –Kaiba forcejeaba más con la chica para no dejarla ir.

-¿a quién le dices tan infantil y débil que ni siquiera puede defenderse de su hermana menor?

-yo no dije eso.

-pero pudiste haberlo pensado. –sin darse cuenta Akura había dejado de forcejear, pero Kaiba aún seguía sosteniéndola de la cintura sólo que ahora la miraba fijamente a los ojos. La estaba regañando con la mirada.

Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraban Yugi y Myra dando una enorme explicación de lo que había sucedido. No muy convencidas, las personas se fueron retirando poco a poco a sus respectivos cuartos. Los chicos inventaron una magnífica historia, les dijeron que debajo de uno de los sillones había salido una enorme rata y que Akura y Myra se habían asustado y habían empezado a gritar. Luego de mucho batallar habían conseguido sacar al animalejo al balcón. Algunos de los huéspedes se sintieron incómodos con la situación aquella pero sin darle más importancia se retiraron.

-¿crees que en verdad se hayan creído eso? –le preguntó Yugi viendo cómo regresaba un hombre mayor a su cuarto.

-no estoy segura, pero nos fue mejor de lo que pensé. Myra se dio media vuelta para abrir la puerta de la habitación pero se detuvo en seco antes de que Yugi pudiera ver algo.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el joven tricolor.

-nada o.o! –Myra seguía viendo aquella escena. Cerró de golpe la puerta, tomó a Yugi por un brazo y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

-¿a dónde vamos? –le gritó el duelista aún sorprendido por la actitud que había tomado su acompañante.

-"ni yo lo sé, –pensó ella- pero mas vale que Akura tenga aliento a menta" o/o

* * *

Akura y Kaiba ya llevaban varios minutos tratando de encontrar a la otra pareja, la chica no había entendido el por qué su hermana menor había salido corriendo luego de haber abierto la puerta. Imaginó muchas razones pero ninguna se acercaba a la que Myra había hecho en aquel instante.

-¿dónde se habrán metido esos dos? Más le vale al puntiagudo que no rapte a la enana porque no quiero gastar en recompensas –la chica voltea a ver a Kaiba- no me mires así, yo no fui la que corrió como loca antes de entrar al cuarto.

Kaiba suspiró. "y todavía faltan más de 3 días".

* * *

Myra y Yugi habían encontrado un lugar tranquilo para conversar en el comedor del hotel. No era el más lujoso que se podía ver en Japón pero se sentía un rico aroma a comida y se podía charlar sin interrupciones. No era algo muy tradicional como Myra hubiera deseado, se sentía más en América que en Asia. De cualquier forma la chica irradiaba felicidad por el simple hecho de no tener a su hermana mayor diciéndole qué hacer.

-no debimos haber salido así –le dijo Yugi a su compañera algo inquieto –se preocuparán.

-conociendo a Akura… de seguro que ni se ha dado cuenta de que ya no estamos.

-pero también está Kaiba.

-cierto –la chica recordó de nuevo lo que su hermana le había contado y no pudo ocultar su risa- mejor vamos por ellos o Aku me golpeará.

Yugi seguía sin entender lo que le causaba gracia, pero se levantó y acompañó a la chica a buscar a los otros dos.

* * *

Akura llevaba rato preguntando a las personas por su hermana y el duelista, Kaiba la seguía y de vez en cundo aconsejaba que no preguntara por la parejita como piña mutante y gnomo , pero la ojiverde hacía caso omiso. Era claro que no habían podido salir del hotel ya que la lluvia estaba arreciando así que lo más lógico era que hubieran ido a desayunar dentro del lugar, el problema era que Akura no escuchaba a Kaiba y seguía necia con encontrar a los chicos por sus propios medios.

Un poco enfadado por la actitud de la chica, Seto decidió tomar partido de la situación sin que nadie se lo pidiera. Sujetó a Akura por la manga de su chamarra azul oscura y rápidamente la guió hacia un elevador.

-¿desde cuándo eres el líder? –le dijo Akura no muy convencida de seguirlo.

-desde el punto en el que creíste que la salida de emergencia era el baño.

-Golpe bajo -.-

* * *

Justo cuando Myra se disponía a entrar en el elevador, su acción fue interrumpida por un grito muy familiar, tanto que se diría fastidioso. La reacción que tuvo Akura cuando vio a su hermanita luego de abrirse las puertas se podía considerar como la de una hermana cariñosa, pero el único significado que tenía para Myra era de molestia. No soportaba que Akura se pusiera melosa, ni siquiera la soportaba con su carácter normal.

-hazte a un lado bruja –le gritó Myra tratando de zafarse de su hermana.

-me estoy vengando de lo de hace rato.

-yo no empecé, tú empezaste.

Yugi y Kaiba separaron a las chicas antes de que comenzaran a pelear de nueva cuenta. Al parecer el clima era el causante de la ira que sacaba Myra, aunque también podría deberse al sufrimiento de vivir bajo el mismo techo que Akura. No muy convencidas, ambas chicas lograron controlar sus enojos y llegaron hasta una pequeña mesa, una a la otra se arrojaban miradas asesinas hasta que llegó un mesero con pequeños platos con fruta, esto hizo que la ojiverde cambiara su mirada llena de furia por otra muy distinta. Llena de esplendor.

"se parece al tipo del aeropuerto" pensó Akura. Había encontrado algo mejor que observar a su hermanita.

Después de un rato de disfrutar el delicioso desayuno y omitiendo el acoso de Akura hacia el mesero, todo había salido bien. Se quedaron un rato más sólo para charlar con el rico aroma en el ambiente. Como de costumbre los únicos que charlaban eran Yugi y Myra, Kaiba trabajaba en su Palm y Akura ya no miraba a su mesero predilecto, el hombre se había desaparecido u ocultado, y ahora la chica miraba televisión un poco aburrida.

-Kaiba… -llamó ella sin quitarle la vista al televisor- ¿sabías que me recuerdas a una poesía? –el chico arqueó una ceja sin dejar de mirar su aparato electrónico.

-¿y cuál es? –preguntó Myra más curiosa que Kaiba.

-pues una de Edgar Allan Poe… –la chica volteó a ver a Kaiba burlescamente- esa que se titula El Cuervo.

Akura rió abiertamente. Yugi y Myra omitían sus risas para no hacer enfadar más a Kaiba quien sólo maldecía por lo bajo. Se notaba que sería un largo día, el ojos azules hubiera preferido salir a pasear que estar encerrado perdiendo el tiempo con 3 idiotas por compañeros. Aunque lo odiaba, estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que la treta de su hermano para que se relajara estaba surtiendo efecto. Ya no se sentía tan tenso como antes, aunque no se divertía mucho había que admitir que esa chica de ojos verdes era graciosa a su manera.

-¿qué tanto me ves? –le preguntó incómoda Akura a Kaiba, éste sin darse cuenta la estaba mirando fijamente.

-sólo veía… que no sabes peinarte –Kaiba dijo aquello sin mucho sentido para él, había sido la primera cosa que se le había ocurrido.

-¿QUÉ? –Akura reaccionó impulsivamente- ¡ME LO DICE ALGUIEN QUE TIENE CABEZA DE HONGO Y CABELLO DE BELLOTA!

Seto decidió ahorrarse sus palabras, era inútil tratar de hablar con esa chica, pero le divertía verla reaccionar igual que Wheeler.

* * *

Los cuatro chicos se habían retirado y ahora se encontraban en la habitación de Yugi y Kaiba, la cual estaba más ordenada que la de Akura y Myra; aunque en realidad el lado donde Aku dormía era lo único desordenado. Las cortinas estaban abiertas y se podía observar claramente que la lluvia no había disminuido ni un poco, era casi hipnotizante el ver cómo el agua caía a montones sobre la cuidad. Los chicos permanecían callados mirando, la única persona que no miraba lo que todos era Akura, que se estaba quedando dormida en la cama de Kaiba. Un ligero bostezo de la chica hizo que todos la miraran.

"Hasta que tendré un rato de paz y tranquilidad" pensó Seto.

"Se ve mucho más tranquila cuando duerme" pensó Yugi sonriendo.

"Le hace falta bajar unos kilitos" se dijo Myra a sí misma mirando a su hermana mayor de arriba abajo.

Akura abrió los ojos para ver por qué la razón de tanto silencio y se dio cuenta de que sus tres compañeros la miraban y al parecer ya tenían rato haciendo eso.

-¡pervertidos! –gritó Akura levantándose de golpe- luego dicen que yo soy la rara.

-si lo decimos es porque lo eres –le reprochó Myra.

-te la estás buscando mocosa.

-¿qué estoy buscando¿Las verdades desconocidas de Akura?

-NO, te estás buscando un enorme ojo morado.

-será en tu cara porque soy más fuerte, ágil, lista, bonita, graciosa, amable, sincera, resistente y bondadosa.

-te faltó modesta…

-sí, eso también. Así que mejor no te metas conmigo porque te haré trizas.

Akura se fue acercando poco a poco a su hermanita con una mirada muy seria, Myra esperaba una paliza por haber provocado tanto a la ojiverde e instintivamente miro a Yugi con ojos que pedían salvación a gritos, antes de que el tricolor pudiera decir o hacer algo Akura cambió su semblante.

-tengo ganas de pizza –Myra se fue de espaldas y Yugi soltó un gran suspiro de alivio. Kaiba supuso lo que la chica haría ahora que tenía ganas de comer, convencerlo de que se lo comprara. Sin que lo deseara volvió a recordar los interminable momentos del día anterior.

No habían avanzado mucho desde que Akura había tomado la mano de Kaiba para marcharse del lugar, los pocos metros que habían caminado le parecieron eternos a Kaiba por el remordimiento de conciencia. Aunque el chico sabía muy bien que Akura estaba algo acostumbrada a que las cosas fueran por el rumbo que ella quisiera, el ojiazul no iba a permitir eso con él. La chica tendría que tragarse su orgullo y dejar de hacer berrinches de niña de 6 años. Al ir avanzando cada vez más, Seto se dio cuenta de que la dirección que llevaban no era la apropiada para ir a donde estaban Myra y Yugi.

-no quiero sacarte de tu eterna melancolía pero vamos en la dirección equivocada –le dijo Seto tratando de no sonar más molesto de lo que ya estaba.

-ya lo sé –le contestó Aku recuperando su semblante de siempre y apresurando el paso- es que vi un lindo kimono negro con flores plateadas en la tienda de la otra cuadra.

Kaiba supo que la chica había asimilado la derrota de una manera algo fuera de lo común. Se convenció de no estresarse más y se dejó guiar por su acompañante sin poner tantas trabas al asunto.

Kaiba regresó a su presente, llevaba horas recordando lo de la tarde anterior y aún no lo podía olvidar. Quizás era por la continua presencia de Akura, después de todo cómo podría olvidar algo si siempre se lo recordaban. Se empezaba a sentir intranquilo por no poder dejar ir aquel pensamiento de su mente, no era que se hubiera sentido avergonzado pero… era raro y además le dolió bastante. Sin duda alguna esos pensamientos no se irían tan fácilmente como él pensó, y sobre todo porque seguía creyendo que debió haberse molestado mucho con la chica de los ojos verdes… mas no lo hizo.

La mayor de la hermanas se acercó al teléfono sin siquiera recordar que no tenía dinero para pagar, a final de cuentas Kaiba acabaría pagando como lo había venido haciendo hasta el momento. El chico de ojos azules se sintió extrañado por la simple razón de que no fue molestado como él había pensado, era mejor para él, así saborearía la tranquilidad aunque fuera por unos minutos, quizás segundos.

-¿en serio vas a ordenar pizzas? –Le cuestionó su hermanita con un tono de reproche y a la vez de incredulidad- casi acabamos de desayunar y tú ya tienes hambre de nuevo.

-¿INSINÚAS QUE COMO MÁS QUE UN PUERQUITO PORQUE NUNCA ME LLENO Y QUE ADEMÁS DE ESO NO TENGO FONDO?

-yo no dije eso –le contestó Myra con tranquilidad- además de que los cerditos SÍ se llenan.

Akura estaba que echaba fuego por lo ojos mientras que la menor se sonreía a más no poder. Yugi creyó que estallaría otra disputa entre las Neville Daladier más no pasó a mayores. Akura continuó con lo que iba a hacer antes de ser interrumpida por la otra chica, tomó el teléfono y marcó un número que tenía anotado en la mano, el mismo número que se había anotado cuando veía un comercial durante el desayuno. Luego de unos momentos dejó de hablar y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, no hacía nada exceptuando unos bostezos que salían de su boca de vez en cuando.

Pasó cerca de una hora y los chicos no habían hecho nada nuevo, Myra hablaba con Yugi y Akura y Kaiba se mantenían serios, parecía que Akura se aburría pues el CEO trabajaba como durante el desayuno. La chica se le quedó mirando a Kaiba durante unos minutos, y varios pensamientos rondaron su mente, entre ellos el suceso de la tarde anterior.

Myra sacó del trance a Akura, Yugi había ido por algo para tomar y la chica de los ojos violeta se empezaba a aburrir del silencio del cuarto. Le hizo unas señas a Akura para que la siguiera, ésta sin muchas ganas lo hizo, no tenía nada qué perder y además de que su pizza aún no llegaba. Myra se detuvo en el baño y luego de que Akura entrara cerró la puerta con seguro.

-¿por qué cierras la puerta? – Le gritó Akura- me va a dar claustrofobia… sin mencionar que el lugar no es muy agradable para conversar ¬¬

-no te quejes y no alces la voz. Quiero que me aclares algo de una buena vez y te dejaré salir.

-¿desde cuando un insecto amenaza a un humano?

-desde que a ese humano le hicieron una histerectomía.

-¿al menos sabes el significado de eso?

-no, pero se escucha intimidante.

-no pienso estar junto a una enana hablando de cosas que ni entiende.

-piénsalo mejor Akurita –la menor abrió la tapa del retrete e hizo que el ruido de el agua fluyendo llamara la atención de Akura.

-ya era hora de que regresaras a tu lugar de origen.

- grandísima tonta ùú ¡mira lo que tengo en mi mano y después hablas!

-como si me import... –Akura abrió los ojos de par en par al ver el pequeño objeto que se balanceaba de la mano de su ahora amenazadora hermanita.

-bueno, ya que tengo tu atención creo que te puedo decir lo que me interesaba saber, dime qué es…

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA HACER LO QUE CREO QUE VAS A HACER! –Akura no le dio importancia a las palabras de Myra y simplemente la interrumpió, la chica estaba pasmada viendo su hermoso diamante a punto de ser tirado por la cañería.

-¡entonces déjame hablar de una buena vez!

-a mi nadie me amenaza –Aku tragó fuerte cuando su hermana bajó unos centímetros el collar- bueno, tal vez si n.nU

-¡ajá! Entonces quiero que me digas qué hay entre Kaiba y tú.

-eh… -la chica pensó por unos momentos- pues no sé cómo decirlo… -Myra se emocionó un poco al oír lo que le iba a decir su hermana- pero yo lo nombraría tremendo odio mutuo.

Myra se fue de lado y sin querer soltó el diamante que fue atrapado fácilmente por Akura, luego de levantarse se podía observar una venita a punto de estallar en la frente de la chica. Akura se colocaba orgullosa su collar y eso hacía enfadar más a Myra.

-¡ESA NO ERA LA RESPUESTA QUE ESPERABA! –alegó la menor muy disgustada.

-no es mi culpa que esa sea la tremenda verdad.

-¡no! – Myra se contenía para no levantar tanto la voz- yo te vi en la mañana.

-eso no es raro –Akura sonaba demasiado simple para las cuestiones de Myra, no entendía qué era lo que le molestaba- yo te veo todos los días y no me pongo a hacer escándalo como tú.

-no seas bruta, en la mañana luego de que dimos explicaciones a los vecinos de nuestro cuarto yo quería entrar a la habitación y te vi¡claramente te vi!

-ah… este… yo… ¿me lo explicas con palitos porque no entendí?

-no eres más bestia porque dejarías de ser humana.

-¡oye! Primero me amenazas y luego me insultas, se supone que yo soy la mayor y la que debe hacerte enojar, pero no es así.

-lo explicaré con cuidado y más te vale que me des una explicación porque me lo merezco.

-querrás decir que te quieres enterar del chisme ¬¬

-si, eso; digo… me da igual con tal de saber qué pasó.

-está bien, te lo voy a decir… ¿qué estoy diciendo? No pasó nada, tú y tus ideas me hacen pensar mal, estás peor que mi mamá.

-no te hagas, cuando entré al cuarto estabas en los brazos de Kaiba y se miraban fijamente y parecía que tú ibas a llorar.

-y yo que creí que los políticos eran los que exageraban las cosas ¬¬U

-¡dime!

-…me.

-payasita.

-payasota.

-¡quiero saber la razón de esa escena! –Myra miraba fijamente a su hermana como si con eso consiguiera sacarle la verdad- yo ya no me trago el cuento de que no se llevan bien.

-querida y adorada hermanita con cerebro de flor de calabaza –la mayor se acerca rápida mente a su hermana y le da un golpe en la cabeza- cuando te digo que no pasó nada es porque no pasó nada ¬¬

-así le ponemos –la chica se soba la cabeza- ¿entonces porque tú y Kaiba se veían tan raritos?

-¡porque el muy cretino no me dejaba ir a golpearte!

-eso no explica el llanto.

-¿llanto¿Cuál llan…? –Akura vuelve a golpear a la menor- él me estaba viendo feo y yo hice lo mismo pero llevaba mucho tiempo sin parpadear y los ojos me empezaron a arder. Y te aclaro que NO lloré ¬¬

Myra soltó una risita nerviosa y su cara se sonrojó un poco. Esta vez había cometido una gran confusión, y vaya qué confusión. Creyó que Akura y Kaiba ocultaban algo detrás de esa relación de supuesto odio, pero ya habiendo comprobado que sólo eran ilusiones suyas se sintió algo avergonzada por sus pensamientos, pero más que pena se sentía nerviosa por la futura venganza de Akura.

Salieron del baño sin hablar más del asunto, era preferible dejarlo de lado por unos días, o mejor semanas. Afuera el ambiente no había cambiado mucho, Seto seguía trabajando; Yugi todavía no regresaba y la lluvia no parecía disminuir. Akura se sentó en unos de los sillones y le dirigió una mirada de furia a Myra, quien sólo le respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

Tocaron la puerta mas nadie se molestó en abrir. Akura esperaba que Kaiba se levantara pero el chico parecía no haber escuchado el golpeteo insistente. La chica optó por mirar a su hermana para que fuera a abrir la puerta y la menor captó la idea a la primera, no le convenía molestar de nuevo a Aku.

-hola Myra – saludó Yugi, había regresado mas no estaba solo.

-hola –saludó su acompañante con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Vestía una camisa característica de los repartidores de pizza y en sus manos llevaba el pedido que Akura había hecho hacía bastante tiempo.

Kaiba reconoció al instante aquella peculiar voz y no sabía si creerlo o no. él pensaba que se libraría de ello por toda una semana y ahora estaban en el mismo cuarto. Soportar a Moto era una cosa, era el más… normal, pero eso ya había sido demasiado. Seto levantó su mirada sólo para ver a una chica de ojos verdes con la boca entreabierta y con la mirada fija en la puerta, aunque no miraba exactamente a la puerta. Desvió más su mirada sólo para corroborar lo que sus oídos ya se habían temido.

-Wheeler… -masculló.

-Yugi –murmuró el chico rubio- no sabía que el ricachón amargado estaba metido en esto también.

-bueno, es una larga historia. –la imagen de Mokuba pasó por la mente del tricolor.

-todo listo Yugi –dijo un pequeño niño de largos cabellos negros.

-¿cómo convenciste a tu hermano?

-eh… tengo mis métodos –el chico rió- pero¿tú por qué aceptaste hacer esto?

-era participar o ayudarle en la tienda a mi abuelito durante todo el día.

-ya veo por qué elegiste esto.

-dime viejo –Joey sacó de sus recuerdos a Yugi- ¿quiénes son las ganadoras del concurso?

-pues una de ellas está frente a ti.

-¿en serio? pero si parece una niña de primaria o.o

-¡hey! Más respeto a los extranjeros ¬¬

-lo siento nn, oye viejo ¿puedo pasar? Estoy cansado de tanto trabajo.

-pero por su puesto que puedes pasar –Akura había hecho su aparición mágica, lo cual le molestó un poco a Kaiba ya que planeaba deshacerse de Joey en un parpadeo.

-gracias nn, tú debes ser la otra ganadora.

Akura no contestó y sólo se quedó parada mirando de pies a cabeza a la persona que tenía enfrente. A Myra no le había caído del todo bien la nueva compañía que tenían así que por el momento tenía que aguantarse pues notó que Yugi se llevaba bien con el sujeto. Kaiba no sabía si estar feliz porque ya no tendría Akura molestándolo cada 5 segundos o estar molesto porque Joey Wheeler había entrado en escena.

-¿qué haces aquí perro? –Kaiba dejó su trabajo y se levantó de su asiento sólo para burlarse un rato del pobre rubio- no sabía que los animales se encargaban de repartir la comida hoy en día.

Joey dejó la caja de pizza en una pequeña mesita y lleno de ira se dirigió a Kaiba dispuesto a darle su merecido. Por su puesto que Joey no tendría oportunidad con Kaiba pero la ira no lo hacía pensar el todo bien. Yugi lo jaló de un brazo para evitar un verdadera riña, no como las que Akura y Myra tenían, pero de nada sirvió. Kaiba esperaba a su presa con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, lo que hacía enfadar más al rubio, pero pronto el semblante de ambos cambió.

-¡abrazo! –Akura se lanzó sobre Joey sin previo aviso y luego de unos segundos balanceándose ambos cayeron al suelo.

Los chicos se quedaron mirando la escena sin saber si ir a ayudar o dejar que Akura siguiera aplastando a Joey. Pronto una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de todos por el simple hecho de que Akura había encontrado una nueva obsesión.

Pronto, Myra se hartó de ver aquella escena y decidió que lo mejor era terminar ella misma con esa escena tan bochornosa, más para Myra que para Akura. Tomó a su hermana mayor de su cinturón negro y la jaló lo suficiente para que el rubio pudiera respirar. Seguido, le colocó el pie derecho sobre la espalda para evitar otro acoso hacia el muchacho.

-¡déjame! –Gritó Akura desesperada- quiero uno igual a esos y en mi país se dejaron de producir T.T

-deja las ridiculeces para otro momento y no me pongas en vergüenza. Capaz de que luego creen que es genético u.u

-¿pero por qué? –Lloriqueaba Aku- déjame disfrutarlo tantito.

- olvídalo ¬¬

Akura se tranquilizó unos instantes y eso hizo que Myra se descuidara y dejara ir a la chica, pero contrario a lo que todos pensaban, Akura salió de la habitación como loca y en unos cuantos minutos ya estaba de vuelta con las hojas que tanto odiaba Kaiba. Se sentó rápidamente en la cama y empezó a buscar algo que parecía ser importante en aquellas hojas de Dai Flakes.

-¿y ahora que buscas? –le preguntó Myra muy curiosa.

-la parte en donde dice que se puede cambiar de compañero.

-tengo una hermana hentai ¬¬

* * *

Luego de una increíble depresión por parte de Akura al darse cuenta de que la cláusula que buscaba no existía, decidió entablar una amistad menos acosadora con Joey, cosa que no le agradó a Kaiba ni tantito, cosa que pasó desapercibida por Aku.

Luego de unos instantes de que Myra estuviera observando a Akura y a Joey conversar, podía jurar que su hermana tenía dos enormes corazones rojos en lugar de ojos y que Kaiba mostraba cierta furia en su rostro al ver a los otros dos platicando. Aunque no sabía si era por el hecho de haber sido desechado o porque Joey seguía en la misma habitación que él.

-eh… Joey –llamó Yugi, Myra le había pedido que interrumpiera a Akura, sólo para vengarse de tantas que le debía- ¿no se supone que deberías estar trabajando?

-cierto o.o –contestó- nah, de seguro que Tristán me podrá cubrir, además que me la estoy pasando muy bien aquí, no sé por qué te quejabas Yugi de que esto sería un infierno.

-con que un infierno ¬¬ -dijeron Akura y Myra al mismo tiempo.

-sólo estaba bromeando n/n –Yugi se sonrojó y rió sin querer.

* * *

Se pasó el tiempo más rápido de lo que los chicos pensaron y la lluvia cesó sin que se dieran cuenta. Myra se sentía molesta por el hecho de que Akura ya no moría de aburrimiento con Kaiba y también porque su plan para arruinarle la charla con Joey no había funcionado. Pero daba igual si ella podía estar un rato tranquila con Yugi. El que parecía todavía más molesto que Myra era Seto quien seguía trabajando con una cara de pocos amigos. Yugi le explicó que los dos jóvenes no se llevaban para nada bien, y que probablemente Kaiba no quería a Joey en la misma habitación que él. Claro que se tenía que aceptar que no soportar a Akura era un placer inigualable.

Aunque era algo tarde, los chicos fueron por algo de comer a un pequeño restaurante de comida que quedaba justo en frente del hotel, no era el mejor de la ciudad pero cumplía con su cometido. Kaiba fue el único que se quedó en el cuarto con el mismo semblante de hacía varias horas.

Al terminar de comer, Joey se despidió de los chicos, pues tenía que regresar al trabajo. Akura no hizo un escándalo por esto, al menos no tan grande como Myra lo había imaginado. Viendo que el clima era más favorable decidieron dar un pequeño paseo por las cuadras cercanas, a sabiendas de que Akura molestaría todo el tiempo.

-oye Aku –dijo Myra, Yugi estaba distraído viendo unos aparadores así que no quedaba más opción que charlar con la mayor- ¿a poco cambiaste a Kaiba por el rubio oxigenado?

-¿cuál oxigenad…? –Akura le pega a su hermana- se llama Joey ¬¬

-me da igual… ¿qué hay entre ustedes dos?

-¿sabías que eres algo entrometida? ò.ó

-lo aprendí de ti xD –Myra se da cuenta de que la treta de Aku para cambiar la plática le funcionó de maravilla- ¡oye! No me has contestado.

-qué te importa ¬¬

-¡eso significa que si lo cambiaste!

-deja de decir sandeces. No tenemos nada en común… aunque me gusta su pelo, y es amable, y no está amargado y es gracioso y Kaiba lo llamó perro pero es más como un cachorrito y es muy lindo y, este… quiero decir que no tenemos nada en común.

-sí, claro. Eso explica porque hablaron tanto.

-es que estábamos criticando a Kaiba n.nU

Sin darse cuenta las chicas volvieron al hotel, sólo que ahora había muchas personas afuera de él junto con maletas, las chicas no se explicaron el por qué de ello. Divisaron a Kaiba a lo lejos y se acercaron para preguntar por qué tanta gente estaba afuera. Kaiba les explicó que algunas personas se habían quejado de que había ratas en uno de los cuartos y que se había hecho un gran escándalo por eso, una gota de sudor se apareció en la cabeza de Myra mientras que Akura miraba hacia todos lados.

-Myra –llamó Akura sin tener respuesta, la menor estaba ocupada pensando en lo que su pequeña mentira había ocasionado, pero tanto insistió que tuvo que responder.

-¿qué quieres?

-este… no es por ser aguafiestas pero creo que se nos perdió Yugi.

-¿qué? –Myra no se había dado cuenta, pero Yugi no estaba con ellas desde la última vez que lo vio distraído en aquel aparador- esto empieza a ser complicado -.-

-no creo que sea complicado encontrarlo… ¿cuántas personas con piñas mutantes en lugar de pelo puede haber en la ciudad? –Akura recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Myra, se lo tenía bien merecido.

* * *

Luego de unos minutos de caminar por las calles los chicos se reencontraron con Yugi quien aún seguía distraído en el mismo aparador, estaba mirando cartas de duelo de monstruos. Ahora los cuatro caminaban con todo y maletas en busca de otro hotel, ya que se había decidido hacer una fumigación del anterior por el percance de las ratas, Yugi y Myra se voltearon a ver mas no dijeron nada. El nuevo hotel había sido asignado por Dai Flakes luego de que Kaiba hiciera unas llamadas telefónicas, no quedaba muy lejos de donde los chicos se encontraban así que no hubo problema en caminar, exceptuando a Akura que se quejaba de resbalarse por el piso mojado.

-¿ya llegamos? –esa era la séptima vez que Akura preguntaba y sólo habían pasado 10 minutos.

-¿cuántas veces quieres que te diga que no para que me entiendas? –le gruñó Kaiba.

-unas veinte estarían bien.

-hablaba en sentido figurado.

Caminaron 2 cuadras más y llegaron a lo que sería su nuevo hotel. Era más pequeño y con un estilo mucho más japonés que el anterior, desde cierto punto de vista era acogedor y por supuesto tradicional, lo que dejó encantadas a las chicas. Había empezado a llover de nuevo y por suerte sólo una leve brisa cayó sobre los jóvenes. Luego de unos minutos en la recepción y de que Akura usara el celular de Kaiba para una supuesta llamada confidencial, se instalaron de inmediato en el hotel y cenaron algo, los cuatro se quedaron en el comedor sólo para no sentir tanto el frío que hacía en los pasillos de los cuartos. Poco después se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar luego de un día bastante aburrido.

Tocaron a la puerta. Yugi estaba dormido así que le tocaría a Kaiba ver quien era, seguramente era una de las chicas queriendo despedirse, un escalofrío pasó por el cuerpo de Kaiba al imaginar a Akura despedirse de él, seguro que era Myra.

-¿señor Kaiba? –preguntó un muchacho de escasos 14 años.

-soy yo.

-traigo esto para usted.

Kaiba miró el papel que le dio el muchacho. Era una multa pero no sabía de qué, bajó su mirada poco a poco y fue leyendo lentamente lo que el papel decía. Era una multa por destrozar áreas verdes y todavía más dejar un auto chocado en zona de peatones. Kaiba recordó la advertencia de Myra de no prestarle el auto a Akura. Suspiró, había olvidado por completo llamar para que se llevaran el auto de ahí.

-tiene que firmar aquí señor.

-de acuerdo.

-y… ¿dónde le dejo los paquetes?

-¿qué paquetes? –Kaiba se asomó al pasillo y vio varios paquetes y bolsas tirados en el suelo, los que le trajo otro mal sabor de boca.

Era la cuarta tienda que visitaban y Akura no se cansaba de seguir comprando. Kaiba tenía que admitir que al menos ahora no tenía dolor de conciencia, pero cierta empresa de cereales tendría dolor de billetera. Luego de unas tiendas más, se dirigieron a comer algo a petición de la chica. Se detuvieron en un lugar elegante pero muy tradicional. Akura miró el menú pero no le dio mucha importancia, pidió un platillo que ya tenía en mente.

-quiero probar el raden.

-se pronuncia ramen –le corrigió Seto.

-es igual.

Kaiba suspiró y pidió al mesero que le trajera un plato de ramen y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

Akura se levantó y fue al baño, aún no traían su comida. Cuando la chica venía de regreso notó que había una hermosa estatua de buda colocada en unas de las mesas reservadas, se quedó mirándola y caminando hacia atrás para no perderla de vista, Akura chocó contra algo y creyó que había sido Kaiba así que dio media vuelta y se dio cuenta de que no era quien creía que era. Sin duda alguna estaba cerca de Kaiba pero no había chocado con él sino con un mesero que se disponía a llevar la comida a una mesa. El quejido de Kaiba llamó la atención de la chica y dejando a un mesero en el suelo se dirigió a él.

-¿estás bien? –preguntó la chica.

Sin querer, el mesero había soltado la comida al caer y uno de los platos había ido a dar justo a la cara del CEO. Akura lo ayudaba a limpiarse con una servilleta pero la chica empeoraba las cosas puesto que la piel de la cara de Kaiba había quedado muy sensible por lo caliente de la comida. Mientras, el dueño regañaba al mesero y se disculpaba con los muchachos.

Luego de varios minutos de dolor y cientos de disculpas por parte de todos los del lugar, el dueño y cocinero se ofreció a pagar toda la comida que quisieran los chicos. Kaiba prefirió no pedir nada, mientras que Akura cambió su orden por un helado de chocolate, así sería menos peligroso.

-¿te duele mucho? –preguntó a Akura algo avergonzada mirando la cara seria de Kaiba.

-no –contestó él fríamente. Aunque lo negara, el chico tenía expresión de dolor y el color rojizo de sus mejillas lo delataba más.

-míralo por el lado amable –le dijo Akura mientras sacaba un frasquito de crema que llevaba en la bolsa de su falda- ese no era mi raden n.n –Kaiba extendió la mano para tomar la crema y así calmar un poco el ardor de sus mejillas.

-¿señor? –Llamó el muchacho, sacando de sus recuerdos a Seto- ¿dónde le dejo los paquetes? -Kaiba dio la orden con la mirada de que metiera los paquetes a la habitación.

"Ya sé para qué querías mi celular Akurita –pensó el chico mientras volvía a firmar- esos paquetes llegarían al otro hotel si no hacías tu llamada confidencial" –Seto maldijo las tarjetas que le entregaron a Akura con los teléfonos y direcciones de cada una de las tiendas a las que fueron. Se cambió de ropa y tiró en la cama sin más preocupaciones, a fin y al cabo el dinero no salía de su bolsillo.

* * *

Luego de mucho tiempo de que me tragó la tierra he vuelto n.n aunque no estoy segura si me tarde más que la vez anterior -.-

Se suponía que le ayudaría a Miyu con su fic y terminando con el mío, pero bueno… será mañana porque ya son las 11:31 pm u.u

Por cierto¿era lo que se imaginaban del sonrojo de Kaiba? Si no, pervertidos ¬¬

Mi inconsciente me obliga a poner lo siguiente:

Pues tengo una enorme duda existencial (xD), por qué tengo más 551 hits pero tan sólo 51 reviews? TT dejen reviews TT Así sabré que en realidad el fic es bueno TT (además de que me darán más ganas de escribir: actualizaciones rápidas!). A menos que teman que no leeré el review… porque sí los leo y hasta los contesto! Bueno, pero deben estar registrados en la página para contestarlos n.n Pero en serio TT anímense y dejen un review…

-Autora en rincón oscuro- dejen reviews TT –abrazando sus piernas y meciéndose de adelante hacia atrás- pueden dejar reviews aunque no estén registrados… y los contestó cuando están registrados porque si no están registrados no puedo contestarlos, así que regístrense y les contestó hasta el examen de admisión a la universidad… y ahora que lo pienso, la palabra registrar ya perdió sentido de tanta veces que la he dicho TT

Y superado aquello les digo que los otros fics que tengo y los que todavía no publico pues… a ver cuando los actualizo y/o publico -.- Y sólo me resta decirles que el siguiente capítulo se llamará: Cambio de parejas.

Aprieten el botoncito que dice GO para que dejen un review y díganme sus dudas, comentarios, cartas de amor, coches bomba, etc.

**My passion is in my mind, waiting to be written.**


	7. Cambio de Parejas

Weno, ia sé que no había actualizado en mucho, pero mucho tiempo y seguramente creyeron que me había muerto o que había abandonado las historias… pero no! Heme aquí de vuelta, lo que pasa es que entré a la universidad y pues como que no hay mucho tiempo de escribir siendo universitario… ni siquiera pude ver el final de YGO y me toca bajarlo de Internet T.T, weno, pasando a temas más interesantes, formatearon mi computadora y se me perdió lo que llevaba del capítulo T.T y borré las ideas que ya había puesto y… el punto es que me costó algo de trabajo recordar lo poco que ia llevaba. En fin, seguimos y para variar un poco empezaré (o terminaré, quién sabe) cada capítulo con una frase, total, ya saben a quien va dedicado y quien es el creador.

_No estudio para saber más, sino para ignorar menos. –Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Seto Kaiba había pasado los últimos 20 minutos en el mismo lugar, recostado en la cama del ahora nuevo hotel. No podía dejar de pensar en el por qué estaba metido en tan difícil situación. Pero no tuvo que pensar demasiado, la respuesta era tan simple y clara como el agua, Mokuba Kaiba. Ese niño podía manejar al CEO como se le antojara mas no llevaba el juego demasiado lejos, cosa que en parte le agradaba a Seto.

Luego de unos instantes un gran bostezo por parte de Yugi hizo que el ojiazul volviera a la realidad, se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al baño mientras se quitaba su playera blanca sin mangas que había usado como pijama esa noche.

En la habitación de las hermanas Neville Daladier las cosas no iban muy bien para variar, esta vez Akura se había levantado de primera y no tenía el mejor humor del mundo. Desde la noche anterior las cosas no iban del todo bien según ella, puesto que los paquetes que había pedido que mandaran al nuevo hotel nunca llegaron. Ahora la chica estaba como loca revolviendo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, Myra estaba despierta desde hacía 30 minutos por el escándalo de Aku, pero todavía no lograba comprender el por qué de la histeria.

Algo cansada del ruido incesante que hacía la mayor, Myra se propuso acabar con el asunto de una buena vez, a sabiendas de que Akura se molestaría más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿no puedes hacer menos ruido? –reclamó la niña- hasta cuando respiras haces ruido.

-¡¡NO ME MOLESTES!! –gritó Aku revolviendo aún más las cosas del hotel- no estoy de humor para tus sandeces.

-apuesto 100 morlacos a que no sabes que son las sandeces –rió Myra mientras a su hermana le aparecía otra venita en la frente a punto de estallar.

-un momento –dijo Aku con aire de sorpresa y dejando de hacer tanto ruido- seguramente tú lo tienes y no me lo quieres dar.

-¿tengo qué? –preguntó curiosa la ojos violetas mientras veía a su hermana acercarse peligrosamente.

-¡quiero que me lo devuelvas! –amenazó Aku dando un salto en la cama.

-¡no te puedo devolver algo que no tengo… y que ni siquiera sé qué es!

-¡estás mintiendo cebolla viviente! ¡devuélvelo ahora mismo y prometo que no te arrancaré los ojos viva… con tanta ira!

-está bien lo devolveré… -dijo la pequeña hermana abrazando la almohada.

-menos mal –suspiró- empezaba a creer que ya no tenía poder dominante sobre ti.

-ah… si… este… ¿me podrías decir qué se supone que es lo que tengo que devolverte? –Akura se fue de espaldas y una gota de sudor se dibujó en la cabeza de Myra.

-¡no juegues con mi mente enana del demonio! –Akura tenía la cara roja de ira y su hermanita casi juraba que le salía humo del cabello- no creas que no me acuerdo que ayer querías arrojarlo por el inodoro.

-¡ya sé! Te refieres a tu diamante.

-menos mal que eres de rápido entender ¬¬.

-¡hey! Una cosa es que no te sepas explicar y otra muy diferente que yo sea de lento entender. Momento… ¿por qué dices que soy de lento entender? Ò.ó ni que tú fueras la gran cosa.

-¡deja tu tonto parloteo y regrésame mi diamante!

-con mucho gusto hermana… ¡ah, si! Lo olvidaba, YO NO TENGO TU DIAMANTE, ¿en cuántos idiomas quieres que te lo diga?

-sólo conoces cuatro…

-eh… -la ojos violeta empieza a contar con los dedos- inglés, japonés y español… sólo son tres.

-te faltó estupideces ¬¬

-no fue gracioso ¬¬

-mi diamante perdido tampoco es gracioso ¬¬

La discusión siguió por varios minutos más con una chica de ojos verdes que insistía en que su hermana menor le había robado su preciosa joya. Myra había conseguido escabullirse al baño sólo para recordar que la noche anterior, mientras que su hermana dormía tranquilamente, se había probado la lujosa piedra para ver cómo se le veía. El problema es que no recordaba en qué lugar lo había dejado, ni siquiera recordaba el punto en que se había quitado el collar y todo debido a que su mente estaba algo cansada.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de lo que la ojos violeta podía considerar tranquilidad, escuchó un gritó de Akura aunque no pudo distinguir si era de terror, ira, emoción o las tres combinadas. De igual forma Myra sintió que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y segundos más tarde unos fuertes golpes a la puerta del baño hicieron que a la menor se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Akura ya había encontrado su diamante y no era en un lugar que favoreciera a Myra, ésta se había quedado dormida con la preciosa joya aún en sus manos y quedó "perdida" entre sus sábanas. En esos momentos lo único que podía desear era que Yugi y Kaiba aparecieran en escena o que un yunque cayera en la cabeza de Akura, lo cual era poco probable.

Luego de unos momentos los golpes cesaron y Myra sintió que no habría problema si echaba un vistazo para ver la reacción de Akura, después de todo la situación no podía empeorar más. La menor asomó su cabeza entre un pequeño ángulo que se formaba con la puerta y sólo alcanzó a ver a su hermana juntando algunas cosas que había tirado en su arranque de ira.

"ya se calmó" pensó la ojos violeta para después dar un gran suspiro y salir del baño. La puerta hizo un leve rechinido que llamó la atención de Akura, sus ojos verdes se clavaron en la mirada temerosa de la menor.

-al fin decidiste salir hermanita –dijo Akura recogiendo algunas otras cosas.

-¿ya no estás molesta? –fue lo único que atinó a decir la menor, preparada para emprender la huída si la primogenita Neville Daladier explotaba de ira.

-no –dijo secamente- entendí que la violencia no me llevará a nada bueno –Aku miró a su hermana de reojo y notó la cara de incredulidad que tenía- de acuerdo… mi madre me matará si te golpeo demasiado fuerte u.u. tengo una mejor venganza hermanita.

-no me digas que…

-si, así es y no hay forma de solucionarlo.

-¡NO! –gritó la pequeña con cara de susto- seguramente sigues molesta porque ayer no pudiste cambiar a Kaiba por el güero repartidor y por eso quieres cambiar conmigo… -Myra se ponía más preocupada todavía mientras que un enorme signo de interrogación se dibujaba sobre la cabeza de Akura.

-espera, creo que me perdí en algún lado y… -la ojiverde se esforzaba por comprender la situación pero Myra no prestaba atención y seguía hablando.

-¡NO! –dijo decidida- me rehúso a que cambiemos de pareja, no pienso dejar a Yugi en tus manos sólo por una estúpida venganza del diamante que sin querer tomé ayer y olvidé ponerlo en su lugar.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó de oreja a oreja en el rostro de Akura, Myra supo que había hablado de más pero no entendía qué parte era la que no debió haber dicho. Las manos de la menor empezaron a sudar mientras Akura se ponía cada vez más feliz, luego de unos segundos que parecieron eternos el silencio fue roto.

-me estás asustando Aku… -dijo Myra preocupada- ¿tan mala es tu venganza?

-bueno, digamos que no era tan mala como creí… te iba a obligara a lavar mi ropa por el resto del año pero me diste una mejor idea –Myra tragó fuerte- ¡quiero que Yugi sea mi pareja de hoy!

Los ojos de Myra se abrieron de para en par al descubrir qué era lo que había dicho de más.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hacía unos minutos que Akura había anunciado los nuevos planes para el día. Yugi no sabía qué pensar, en realidad se estaba llevando muy bien con Myra y no deseaba cambiar de pareja, además de que le aterraba estar con Akura, no debía molestarla o acabaría con una demanda millonaria por parte de Dai Flakes, el tricolor no comprendía cómo era que Kaiba soportaba a Akura sin salirse de sus casillas. Por otro lado, el castaño ojiazul sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima, hablando también literalmente pues su espalda ya estaba resintiendo las veces que había tenido que cargar a la chica de ojos verdes.

Ya decidido, Yugi y Kaiba trataban de reorganizar el viaje del día. Mientras, Myra arrastró a su hermana hasta el baño y trató de convencerla de que cambiara de idea, pero Akura seguía molesta por haber encontrado su diamante entre las sábanas de la menor. Duraron un rato en silencio, en lo que Myra espiaba a los duelistas con la puerta entreabierta. Luego de unos minutos, la niña empezó a hablar sin dejar de ver a los chicos, hasta jaló a Akura para que también pudiera mirar.

-míralo bien Aku… -dijo la menor sin quitar su curiosa mirada de los chicos- es inteligente… es guapo… elegante… tiene presencia… además es alto… está algo desnutrido, pero eso se lo quitamos con vitaminas. –Akura se fue de espaldas.

-olvídalo nenita, ya tomé mi decisión y no voy a cambiarla.

-eso me pasa por tomar prestadas cosas sin permiso.

-se llama robar, enana.

-¡claro que no! Te lo devolví, así que no lo robé… sólo lo perdí luego de que lo pedí prestado sin tu permiso.

Akura miró a su hermana con ojos de pistola, seguido salió del baño azotando la puerta a su paso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los chicos tomaron rumbos distintos para evitar que las hermanas Neville armaran otra guerra mundial, esta vez Yugi temía que Myra fuera la que explotara ya que ella misma fue la que le dio la idea a su hermana de intercambiar parejas, y ésta no dejaba de recordárselo.

Kaiba decidió tener un día tranquilo ya que estaría con Myra, y suspuso que ella lo disfrutaría igual. Mientras Seto manejaba su auto con Myra de copiloto, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa leve al recordar la expresión de Akura cuando supo que Yugi y ella no tendrían más transporte que el metro y los taxis. Muy en el fondo, el CEO sabía que esa chica lo divertía, aunque de una manera fuera de lo común.

-¿quieres desayunar algo? –pregunto de repente el empresario a su acompañante, quien respondió algo sorprendida.

-eh… claro, me encantaría.

"será un buen día" –pensó Seto, acelerando al cambiar el semáforo a verde.

Akura aún no podía creer que su hermana menor anduviera en un auto último modelo mientras que ella viajaba ahora en taxi, y eso porque no permitió que Yugi la llevara a desayunar en metro. La chica no le había dirigido la palabra a su acompañante desde que subieron al transporte verde, sólo miraba por la ventana los edificios y a las personas correr para llegar a tiempo a sus trabajos.

-y bien... –habló Yugi rompiendo el silencio- ¿qué te parece nuestro país?

-bastante bien para que las personas tengan peinados de día de brujas.

Con ese comentario, el pelirrojo supo que Akura no estaba molesta, sólo apreciaba la vista que tenía a su alrededor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Myra y Kaiba desayunaban tranquilamente en un local de comida tradicional, la calle estaba repleta de esos puestos y locales de comida, además de que se encontraban uno que otro lugar de recuerdos para lo turistas. Había que admitir que no era el sitio más elegante del mundo pero la comida en verdad era buena. La ojos violeta nunca imagino a Seto Kaiba comiendo en esa clase de lugares, y no se atrevió a preguntar cómo era que el joven tenia conocimiento de tal comida deliciosa y a buen precio, desde el punto de vista de la chica.

Había un silencio que se rompía de vez en cuando por conversaciones de mesas vecinas. Myra no sabía qué preguntar o qué decir al chico, ni siquiera podía imaginar a su hermana en una conversación con él, en verdad se empezaba a sentir incómoda, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Kaiba.

-¿cómo está la comida? –pregunto el joven tratando de hacer sentir menos presión en el ambiente.

-perfecta –contestó Myra limpiándose los labios con una servilleta de papel- ehm… ¿cómo sabías de este sitio?

-mi hermano –contestó Seto- él es el que decide dónde comer lo fines de semana.

-ya veo –seguido, Myra esbozó una sonrisa y continuó comiendo, se sentía más relajada después de eso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Luego de que Yugi llevara a Akura a un lugar de comida mexicana, ésta supo que tendría que reorganizar el día con mano propia o el jueguito de cambiar parejas saldría al revés. Así que optó por la recomendación que le dio una mujer mayor en un puesto de dulces japoneses.

-este si es un buen lugar para comer –comentó la ojiverde dando un sorbo a su café.

-ya dije que lo sentía –Yugi estaba sonrojado desde hacía ya varios minutos.

-no te apures amigo con picos… para comer tacos en mi casa.

Yugi desvió la mirada a su izquierda y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, hacía mucho que no se topaba con esa persona.

Ya llevaban caminando varios minutos y Akura no había dicho ni una palabra desde que Yugi las había presentado. Al parecer el tricolor se llevaba muy bien con la nueva compañía, cosa que aumentaba el aburrimiento de Akura. La chica aprovechó para entablar una conversación mientras Yugi cruzaba la calle para comprar unos dulces que le regalaría a Myra.

-¿y cómo me dijiste que te llamabas? –preguntó Aku para contestarse sola- ¡ah, si¡ te llamas Tela.

-es Tea –respondió la chica algo molesta.

-da igual –dijo Akura sin mucha importancia.

La chica de cabellera castaña no le dio importancia al cometario, pero era bastante obvio que Aku no le agradaba del todo. Para cuando Yugi regreso sintió como Akura y Tea se lanzaban miradas casi de odio una a la otra.

"y yo que pensé que no sería tan complicado el estar con Akura"

Yugi se pudo deshacer de Tea para evitar situaciones conflictivas como las que ya conocía, además de que sabía que Akura se limitaba con su hermanita por el hecho de que es parte de su familia y muy dentro de ella la quería, ahora que con la amiga de Yugi podían suceder cosas que el tricolor no quería ni imaginar. Claro que antes de que Tea se marchara Akura le dijo que Yugi y su hermana hacían una linda pareja y que su relación iba muy bien, tanto que hasta creía que su hermana iba a regresar con novio a su país, obviamente Akura exageraba muchísimo la situación, pero Tea se creyó el cuento completito, cosa que Akura disfrutó como niña.

Luego de un rato de caminar sin rumbo fijo, la ojiverde se dio cuenta de que era bastante aburrido andar con Yugi. Pero no podía definirlo exactamente como aburrido, era más como calmado, ya que tenían conversaciones que la chica suele tener con sus compañeros de escuela. Con Kaiba era un desafio para Aku, quizás por eso era que se divertía tanto al estar con él. Además de que podía molestar mejor a su hermanita.

-¿en qué piensas Akura? – preguntó Yugi pagando los helados que acaban de comprar.

-en que eres aburrido piña mutada…

-sabes, sería amable de tu parte llamarme Yugi por primera vez.

-pero menos divertido… acéptalo, tú y yo no congeniamos, así que mis apodos son lo único que nos dan tema de conversación.

-odio decirlo, pero es cierto ¬¬U

-¿¿¿Sabes qué se me acaba de ocurrir Yugito???

-espera –dijo Yugi sorprendido- ese Yugito no me gustó para nada.

-no importa… a la que le tiene que gustar es a mi y no a ti, así que ahora nos vamos al hotel de inmediato. ¡¡¡Hacia el norte!!!

-pero el hotel está hacia el sur y luego al este.

-da igual, tomaremos un taxi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Myra y Kaiba fueron al cine, la chica sabía que no era la mejor de las ideas, pero en realidad quería ver la película de moda en Japón, aunque no le gustó del todo ya que ella estaba acostumbrada al estilo norteamericano, y no entendió muy bien del todo la película, pero estaba feliz por haberse quitado la curiosidad.

Seto llevó a Myra a un café cercano del cine, no era muy lujoso ni muy japonés, pero era agradable. La chica pidió un té frío ya que no le gustaba el café, Akura era la adicta de la familia. Kaiba pidió un pastelillo y trató de entablar una conversación.

-¿qué edad tienes? –preguntó para después comer un poco de su postre.

-tengo trece. ¿tú?

-dieciocho.

"soy un asalta cunas" –pensó Kaiba.

"soy una asalta asilos" pensó al mismo tiempo Myra.

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Aunque creo que ya la hice –la chica se sonrojo.

-seguro, adelante.

-¿cómo es que entraste a este concurso?

Kaiba sólo suspiró y cerró sus ojos azules, sin querer empezó a recordar la tarde en que su secretaria le dio el sobre que contenía una carta de Dai Flakes. La abrió sin pensar en el lío en que estaba metido y al ir leyendo las líneas y ver el logotipo de la caja de cereal gritó a todo pulmón el nombre de su hermano, como si eso lo sacara del embrollo.

-¿me puedes decir qué significa que mi solicitud para entrar al concurso ha sido aceptada? –dijo Seto mirando seriamente a su hermano sentado en una silla de su oficina.

-hermano… -susurró Mokuba- es que has trabajado demasiado y pensé que necesitarías unas vacaciones, y sé que no vas a tomar vacaciones así que tuve que tomar riendas en el asunto.

-pero esto es demasiado, bastaba con que me dijeras que querías ir a la playa.

-pero hasta Yugi va a participar.

-¿se supone que eso debe hacerme brincar de felicidad? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió tan desquiciada idea?

-es que… -Yugi me dijo que había entrado a ese concurso porque la empresa lo había contactado y que aún necesitaban a otro duelista famoso, así que me puse en contacto con ellos y me mandaron todo lo necesario.

-Moki… si ellos hubieran querido que participara me hubieran contactado directamente a mí.

-de hecho lo hicieron, pero les cancelaste las tres citas que tenían contigo y tu secretaria fingía demencia cuando llamaban.

-con que eso era lo que había cancelado…

-por cierto, se elegirá a la ganadora en una semana y unos tres días después estará aquí con una acompañante o algo así, te dejo las instrucciones. –el niño salió corriendo con una sonrisa en la cara, se hermano había tomado la noticia mejor de lo que pensó y no quería echar a perder lo que ya había logrado.

"sabía que debía llevarlo a la playa" pensó el CEO abriendo su Palm y escribiendo una nota personal con el recordatorio de llevar al chico de vacaciones el año entrante.

-¿Kaiba? –llamó Myra al chico- no contestaste mi pregunta.

-por mi hermano, él me convenció –Kaiba llamó a la camarera y pidió la cuenta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yugi se sentía avergonzado, ni siquiera sabía con exactitud porqué había dicho que si, aunque, a decir verdad no quería que Akura se molestara. Sin lugar a dudas a la chica le encantaba su obra maestra y eso la mantendría contenta por un rato.

-si hubiera tenido más tiempo te hubiera hecho un completo cambio de look. –le dijo Akura al chico.

-¡NO! –contestó el exaltado- con esto es suficiente.

-¿no te gustó? Pero si se ve divino.

-el cabello planchado no es mi estilo Akura.

-te di a escoger entre rizos o lacio, no es mi culpa que ahora te arrepientas.

-si pero…

-pero nada, ahora vamos a que me pongan mi tatuaje temporal de dragón.

-¿estás segura? Porque esos tatuajes son de los que…

-deja el parloteo y camina que se nos hace tarde, además de que mi mamá no se dará cuanta y no dirá que soy un vago sin oficio ni causa. Además de que después vas a ser un buen premio y me vas a llevar a comer sushi y tempura de arroz n.n

-cómo quieras nnU

Dos horas más tarde se encontraban comiendo tranquilamente en un lugarcito de comida callejera. Aku estaba feliz con su nuevo tatuaje de dragón de toda la espalda y parte del cuello, sabía que Myra se moriría al verla ya que ella también quiere un tatuaje, sólo que en forma de alas.

-oye piña mutante –llamó Akura dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-mi nombre es Yugi.

-ah si, como tú digas palmera asesina.

-ni hablar ¬¬U

-¿qué significa esa pirámide en tu cuello? –la chica se contesto sola- ¡ya sé! Si ya decía yo que ese estilo de cabello no es normal… bueno, ahora si porque lo planché pero antes no, así que seguramente formas parte de una secta satánica y esa pirámide es un cuchillo falso y si me distraigo podrías utilizarlo para asesinarme y entonces si serías una palmera asesina.

-eh… -Yugi se sentía confundido- no, no es eso.

-entonces es para no crecer, ¿verdad? Porque estoy mucho más alta que tú y ahora que lo pienso… ¿cómo es posible que tengas más cintura que yo?

Los ojos de Yugi rodaron, empezaba a querer estar de vuelta con Myra.

Yugi se acostumbraba poco a poco a las locuras de Akura, y pasando lo minutos se dio cuenta de que sus pláticas ya no eran sobre ponerle apodos al chico tricolor, lo cual era relajante.

-Yo sé que le agrado a Kaiba… -dijo Akura siguiendo la plática de Yugi- de una forma extraña y retorcida, pero a fin de cuentas le agrado

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Myra y Kaiba había decidido que deberían encontrarse de una buena vez con el otro par. Sabían que no llegarían a tiempo si se entretenían más tiemo así que dieron una comida rápida la cual incluía un pequeño y curiosos regalo.

Luego de casi una hora de viaje, los cuatro jóvenes se reencontraron en la entrada del hotel, aún era temprano pero decidieron que lo más conveniente sería quedarse en el hotel debido a que el clima empezaba a ser nublado y con frío. Fueron a la habitación de las chicas para conversar y jugar un rato, Yugi le dijo a Myra que le gustaría tener un duelo con ella, a lo que la chica acepto gustosa.

-qué aburrido –susurró Akura- al menos cuando estaba con Yugi tenía con quien platicar T.T

-¿qué quieres hacer? –dijo Kaiba sin dejar pasar por alto el comentario de la chica.

-¿me hablas a mi?

-no, le hablo a la mujer barbada de la esquina.

-¡¡oye!! Sólo yo puedo ponerle apodos a mi hermana.

-quise decir que te hablaba a ti.

-oh… -Aku no supo qué decir o hacer, jamás espero que el chico en verdad quisiera iniciar una conversación con ella.

-y entonces… ¿qué quieres hacer?

-¿algunas vez has tenido novia?

-¿qué?

-sé que mi japonés no es tan bueno como el tuyo, pero estoy cien por ciento segura de que entendiste eso.

-¿para qué quieres saber?

-¡ajá! Lo dudaste y aparte no me contestasté.

-y…

-quieres decir que nunca has tenido novia, eso explica porque no sabes tratar a las mujeres. Eres demasiado frío.

Yugi y Myra habían escuchado la conversación. El chico supo que debía interrumpir inmediatamente a la ojiverde o alguien saldría con el ego destrozado, y no sería Kaiba. Así que arrastró a la chica hacia el pasillo diciendo que irían por algo para cenar, pese a que era algo temprano. Luego de que las cosas se calmaran y de que los chicos regresaran, Myra se encontraba entretenida en algo, parecía que estaba muy concentrada. En lugar de que Aku le dirijiera la palabra a Kaiba, se fue directo hacia con Myra.

-¡qué bien! –gritó- un atrapa-novios, siempre quise probar uno de esos –y seguido se colocó el juguetito en un dedo y sin permiso del CEO corrió para colocarle el otro extremo en el índice del muchacho.

Mra abrió los ojos por completo y trató de hablar pero le era imposible, no sabía qué decir ni cómo decirlo. Sabía perfectamente que su hermana se pondría furiosa pero también cabía la posibilidad de que se pusiera dramática y exagerara el suceso, cosa que no pasaba seguido.

-Akurita… -llamó Myra tratando de sonar amable- ese atrapa-novios… tenía pegamento de larga duración… y además de que no debe tener contacto con la piel porque… digamos que el efecto del pegamento es doble.

-¿qué? –la chica se mostraba incrédula.

-ay, por Dios –gruñó la menor-significa que vas a estar pegada a Kaiba por un largo rato.

-escucha pequeña hermana, creo que esa parte la entendimos perfectamente, ¿no Honguito? –Kaiba tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio inferior para evitar gritarle a Aku, así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza- el punto es que ¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS EL ATRAPA-NOVIOS TENÍA PEGAMENTO?

-ah, por que yo se lo puse para que no se rompiera porque una parte se empezaba a rasgar.

-y lo dices con tanta tranquilidad… -Akura lloraba exageradamente, al parecer el día estaba del lado de Myra, la chica se alegraba ya que la reacción pudo haber sido peor.

-velo por el lado amable… -sonrió alegremente Myra- tu atrapa-novios atrapó a Kaiba. –Akura paró de llorar mientras que Seto apretaba el puño que tenía libre con más fuerza.

-¡y si mejor lo llamamos atrapa-dedos? –sugirió la ojiverde.

-como sea está bien –sonrió la menor, se alegraba de no haber recibido un golpe.

-creo que tendremos un problema, -interfirió Yugi con cara seria- ¿qué va a pasar si a Kaiba le dan ganas de ir al baño?

-¿qué clase de pregunta es esa Yugi? o///o –Myra se sonrojó por la pregunta de su compañero, jamás imaginó que el chico preguntaría eso, aunque debía admitir que la idea le había despertado curiosidad.

-por mi no hay problema –contestó Akura de lo más tranquila- Kaiba no tiene nada que no haya visto en libros, revistas, televisión o Internet… -Myra miró fijamente a su hermana por un rato, la mayor entendió que había hablado demás- claro que por supuesto que todo ello con un fin científico…

-¿ahora le dicen fin científico? –preguntó la pequeña con cierto aire de incredulidad.

-nunca sé cuando cerrar mi bocota –o-

-¿hermana? –llamó Myra otra vez.

-¿y ahora con qué otra cosa me vas a fregar la exisencia?

-es que… ¿qué va a pasar si eres tú la que quiere ir al baño?

-créeme –contestó Seto interrumpiendo bruscamente a Akura- no hay nada que no haya visto antes… y a mayor escala.

Una nube negra apareció sobre Akura, la chica se quedó en cuclillas por largo rato.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los chicos se las tuvieron que ingeniar durante horas para poder despegar la piel del atrapa-novios, aunque la situación era más fácil ya que Akura seguía agachada con la nube negra sobre su cabeza. Primero intentaron con simple agua y jabón, luego con alcohol e incluso jugo de naranja. Nada había funcionado así que tuvieron que llamar al servicio del hotel para que los ayudaran. Luego de eso, las chicas se disponían a dormir pero antes de eso estaban disfrutando de un delicioso chocolate caliente que quedaba perfecto con la fría noche.

-chécate esto hermanita –dijo Akura levantando un poco de su blusa por la espalda para mostrar su tatuaje.

-pero qué… -Myra se sorprendió- ¡¡me encanta!! ¿Dónde, cuando y cómo te lo hiciste?

-en un changarro por la calle Maracuyá.

-es Anatoya –corrijió Kaiba.

-bueno, en Anatoya, antes de comer y el tipo es un maestro dibujando.

-¿lo amenazaste para que no te dibujara un dragón feo verdad?

-si u.uU

-¿y cómo harás para que mamá no se dé cuenta?

-eso es lo mejor de todo, se quita en seis horas, así que cuando me meta a bañar por la mañana desaparecerá.

-Akura…

-¿qué quieres piña colada?

-odio ser portador de malas noticias, pero ese tatuaje no dura seis horas.

-claro que si, lo decía claramente el letrero de la tienda, duración de hasta por seis horas.

-decía meses no horas.

-¿Qué qué? –Akura se quedó boquiabierta.

-creo que es a la clase de japonés a la que no fuiste hermana.

-si T.T la misma que tú me explicaste ¬¬

-¡hey! No es mi culpa que te hayas ido de pachanga con los de tu escuela, no cabe duda que los chicos de preparatoria son unos completos inútiles.

-¡¡¡¡era una conferencia sobre el suicidio!!!! Y tú algún día formarás parte de esos inútiles.

-¿ahora así les dicen? Lindo nombre, conferencia sobre el suicidio.

-si me sigues molestando me suicidaré cortándome las venas… -dijo Akura dramatizando demás- y te quedará en la conciencia por siempre.

-favor que nos haces… -contestó la menor todavía molesta- ¡¡¡pero esta vez trata de utilizar una navaja y no galletas de animalitos!!!

-¡¡hey!! –Rezongó Aku- estaban remojadas con leche T.T

Yugi y Myra se fueron de espaldas, a Kaiba sólo le apareció una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

-¿pero en serio decía seis meses? –preguntó Aku mirando a Yugi.

-si, por eso te quería preguntar si estabas segura pero no me dejaste hablar.

-al diablo T.T este no fue mi día –la chica dejó tu taza en el buró y se metió entre las sábanas de su cama tapándose completamente la cara, ni siquiera tenía ganas de cambiarse de ropa para dormir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¿qué les pareció? Sé que me tardé mucho pero qué le puedo hacer si no controlo la enfermedad, la familia ni la escuela. Una enorme y muy enorme disculpa por todo lo que me tardé, espero que me sigan mandando sus comentarios y que me den ideas para el siguiente capítulo, prometo que no tardaré tanto en el siguiente. Cuídense y nos leemos pronto.

Duerme con los ángeles y sueña conmigo, porque un día soñarás con los ángeles y dormirás conmigo.


	8. Disfraces

No damas y caballeros, no están alucinando. Si, Sakuraby ha vuelto actualizando su fic más popular!!!!!!! Si ya sé… me tardé un poquito (sin comentarios por favor xD) pero con eso de la muerte de MJ caí en depresión y hasta ahora pude sobreponerme, sin mencionar los ensayos de su coreografía para romper récord mundial… nah! La vdd no hay excusa para no haber actualizado jajajaja, simplemente le perdí el gusto a los fics pero qué creen?? Ese gusto finalmente volvió!! Y planea quedarse largo rato. Así que pese a tooodas las críticas, seguiré con la historia!!!! Sin más qué decirles, las dejo con el capítulo… (Contando los capítulos…) 8!!! Carajo, hace demasiado tiempo que no actualizo!!

Era temprano por la mañana, Kaiba se encontraba recostado en su cama apretando los ojos; aún no quería levantarse, la tranquilidad de la habitación era demasiado bella como para que se esfumara cuando tocara en la habitación contigua. Se acomodó boca abajo apretando con sus brazos la suave almohada de plumas con la que había dormido, se estaba obligando a dormir. Todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, sabía a la perfección que no pasaría y sin embargo guardaba una esperanza. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando recordó que aún tenía los paquetes de Akura, se divertía recordando la expresión que la chica había hecho después de cubrirse completamente con las sábanas de su cama. Fue casi como ver a Joey Wheeler intentando regresar los insultos que le decía. Sin lugar a dudas empezaba a pensar en el tema demasiado, para su fortuna escuchó el ruido de la puerta del baño cerrándose lo que lo sacó de su imaginación y lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Se levantó y fue directo a buscar su ropa, el día sería largo pero esperaba que fuera menos que los anteriores.

Yugi se había levantado de buen humor, lo cual no era raro en él. Mientras se duchaba recordó que no le había dado a Myra los dulces que había comprado el día anterior. Pensó en entregárselos justo cuando pasara a su habitación. Pero… ¿No eran demasiadas atenciones hacia la menor de las chicas Neville? Quizás debería tener algún gesto amable con Akura, después de todo no habían pasado un día tan malo juntos, o al menos fue mejor de lo que se había esperado el tricolor. Terminó de asearse y se apresuró a salir, no quería impacientar a Kaiba, ya bastaba con una persona explosiva en el grupo, además de que se le ocurrió comprar algo para Akura, quizás eso haría que la chica no intentara experimentar con su cabello de nueva cuenta.

El ojiazul escuchó una puerta cerrarse desde el baño, supuso que alguna de las chicas había entrado. No pudo distinguir voz alguna, asumió que era por el ruido de la regadera. Sin más, dejó que el agua humedeciera su cabello y refrescara sus ideas. Después de todo ya era el quinto día… podría soportar.

Un gran bostezo de Akura hizo llamar la atención de Myra, la niña se había levantado más temprano de lo usual, no había podido dormir bien durante la noche. Creyó que extrañaba su cama. Terminó de cepillar su cabello húmedo y se acercó a la ventana para dejar que la luz natural entrara al cuarto. El clima estaba soleado, y no había rastro de una sola nube en el cielo.

-Será un buen día –Se dijo para si misma con una sonrisa mientras escuchaba bostezos de su hermana- O quizás sea uno de tantos…

Definitivamente la puntualidad no era uno de los dones de Akura, la habían estado esperando por más de veinte minutos y la chica sólo lanzaba miradas de desprecio cuando se lo recordaban. Era algo incómodo esperar a la mayor al lado de Kaiba, lo último que éste le había mencionado fue que Yugi le había dejado una nota, y nada después de eso. El chico sólo tenía ojos para su pequeña laptop que tecleaba rápidamente. Myra tenía su vista hacia el techo, intentaba encontrarlo interesante y lo repasaba una y otra vez como si eso ayudara en algo. Se empezaba a aburrir, esperaba que Yugi regresara pronto o que algo interrumpiera el silencio de aquella habitación. Y efectivamente, el silencio fue roto por un leve golpeteo en la puerta de la habitación, creyendo que Yugi se encontraría detrás de la puerta, la chica se lanzó sin pensarlo a abrir y casi espontáneamente se abrazó de un chico.

-Tú no eres Yugi… -dijo la chica con los ojos más abiertos que nunca y todavía con los brazos detrás del cuello del chico.

-Eh… No, no lo soy.

-De acuerdo… -Los brazos de Myra cayeron colgados, la chica estaba sonrojada y lentamente retrocedió hasta estar de nuevo dentro de la habitación. Al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta de la sonrisa burlona de Kaiba, quien avanzaba a paso seguro hacia la puerta. – Creo que es para ti. –Y seguido se escabulló hasta el baño.

-No puedo creerlo –Susurraba Myra aferrándose a la puerta- ¡Yo que creí que sería un buen día! Y lo inicio abrazando a un sujeto que jamás había visto antes… caramba, bueno al menos sé que Akura ha pasado peores vergüenzas.

-Escuché eso –Dijo una voz seria detrás de ella. Era la hermana mayor de las Neville que sostenía un cepillo entre sus manos, miraba fijamente a la menor como intentando saber qué era lo que hacía en el baño.

-Hola hermana –Atinó a decir Myra nerviosamente- De repente sentí que te extrañaba y decidí pasar a visitarte…

-Seguro… -Murmuró- ¿Y no pudiste esperar cinco minutos afuera?

Myra sonrió tímidamente y abrió la puerta detrás de ella. Prefería sentirse incómoda con Kaiba que con su propia hermana mayor.

Yugi había llegado minutos después de que Akura estuviera lista para salir, llevaba consigo una bolsa de dulces y un postre del tamaño de la mitad de su mano. Notó un cierto aire de seriedad en la habitación, pero no le dio importancia alguna. Entregó los dulces a Myra y le pidió disculpas por no habérselos entregado el día anterior, y mientras hablaba con la chica, Akura arrebató la caja que llevaba en la otra mano.

-¿Qué es esto estrella de mar? –preguntó interesada la chica.

-Es un tiramisú… y ya lo abriste… y lo estás comiendo… bueno, creo que quedó claro que era para ti –Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Yugi.

-¿En serio es para mi? –Dijo la chica con los labios llenos de chocolate- ¡Creí que era para mi hermana! Demonios… así no sabe igual. –Seguido, Akura tira la caja que cae sobre la cabeza de Yugi.

-¿Y cuál es el plan para hoy? –Preguntó la pequeña hermana a Yugi.

-No estoy seguro… pensaba que podríamos ir a un parque de diversiones o algo así...

-No será así –Interrumpió Kaiba- Llegó una carta de Dai Flakes y dicen que habrá una reunión por la tarde a la que debemos asistir.

-¡Genial! –Gritó Akura- Hoy tenemos fiesta, finalmente podré conocer gente menos aburrida… -La chica notó miradas sobre ella- Es decir… no es que ustedes sean aburridos… es que hay personas más divertidas… bueno, es que hay gente que si sabe divertirse... a lo que me refiero es…

-Ahórrate las explicaciones –Interrumpió fríamente Kaiba- Mejor usa tu cerebro para algo más útil… por ejemplo, podrías comer esa almohada.

La mirada asesina de Akura no se hizo esperar. La chica sólo guardó silencio y se dirigió hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación.

En fin… -Dijo el ojiazul mirando de reojo a Akura- Vendrán a recogernos a eso de las 4 de la tarde. Tenemos que conseguir vestidos de gala y… -Kaiba releyó las hojas como si con eso pudiera cambiar lo que venía escrito en ellas- tenemos que conseguir disfraces…

-¡Yo quiero ser un dragón de ojos azules! –Gritó Akura saltando hacia la espalda de Kaiba y haciéndolo doblar del peso- Si, definitivamente seré un dragón, y tú Kaiba serás un hongo.

-Hermana… -interrumpía Myra.

-¡Si! Seré un dragón muy lindo… y tú serás mi hongo y no te quejarás.

-Hermana…

-¿Qué rayos quieres Myra?

-Kaiba se está poniendo un poco… morado.

Akura no se había dado cuenta pero había estado sujetada del cuello del ojiazul, éste sólo tomó una gran bocanada de aire al sentirse libre. Le quitó las hojas a Akura y siguió leyendo.

-Nos dan la dirección a la que debemos ir a elegir el disfraz y el kimono.

-¿Y para qué rayos queremos un kimono? –Dijo Akura sentada en el suelo.

-Quizá porque es el traje de gala hermana.

-¡Bah! Yo quería usar un vestido azul.

-Claro, y seguro usarías también tacones de plataforma con pececitos dentro –Le gruñó Myra.

-Claro que no usaría eso… pensaba que tuvieran tortuguitas.

Myra y Yugi se fueron de espaldas.

-Bien –Dijo Yugi- Entonces será mejor darnos prisa para desayunar algo e ir a comprar lo que necesitamos. ¿Les apetece un desayuno tradicional?

-Seguro –dijo Akura.

-Apuesto 30 morlacos a que mi hermana no sabe lo que es un desayuno tradicional –susurró la chica al tricolor, lo suficientemente alto para que la mayor escuchara.

-Apuesto mi desayuno tradicional a que no sabe lo que son los morlacos –Murmuró Akura cerca de Kaiba, pero éste sólo le dirigió una mirada indiferente- Necesito encontrar un Yugi en mi vida –Lloró la chica.

Los chicos se encontraban desayunando en un lugar poco concurrido, no estaba lejos del centro de la ciudad. Tenía una hermosa vista al frente provocada por los árboles de cerezos que dejaban caer sus flores en el verde pasto del parque. El ambiente era tranquilizante, todos comían plácidamente, nadie hablaba y simplemente disfrutaban de la vista…

-Mi comida se ve rara –dijo Akura en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

-¿Por qué arruinas todos los momentos hermana?

-¿Cómo que arruino todos los momentos?

-Si –Myra se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la cara de su hermana sobre la mesa- siempre arruinas los momentos, ¿qué no podrías guardar silencio un momento? –Preguntó pegando su nariz a la de su hermana.

-Está bien… está bien… lo intentaré, pero sólo porque acabo de robarme la mitad de tu pescado –acto seguido, Akura desapareció el alimento de un solo bocado.

-¡Hey! Ese era mi pez… malvada –lloriqueó la chica mientras la mayor sólo sonreía- Al menos te quedarás callada.

-Toma el mío –Le ofreció Yugi con una enorme sonrisa mientras sostenía el pescado con sus palitos y la mano debajo.

-Gracias… -Atinó a decir Myra mientras un ligero tinte rojizo cubría sus mejillas.

El silencio rondó la mesa, sólo se escuchaban leves sonidos provocados por el movimiento de los cubiertos. El aire soplaba intensamente, mas no hacía frío, lo que levantaba las flores de cerezo del pasto y las revolvía en el aire como si el viento estuviese jugando con ellas. Era un maravilloso día, vista espectacular y una tranquilidad envidiable.

-Quiero chocolate… -Se escuchó decir tan espontáneamente que perecería un comentario que trajo el aire sin aviso.

-¡Hermana! –Gritó la pequeña con el ceño fruncido y una vena en su frente que temblaba rítmicamente- Dijiste que te quedarías callada, ¡¡ni para eso sirves!!

-¡Claro que me puedo quedar callada! Si quisiera ya lo hubiera hecho, pero como no quiero no lo he hecho, sólo es cuestión de querer para hacerlo.

-Creo que quedó claro el punto, niña –Dijo Kaiba sin despegar la vista que tenía enfrente y sorbiendo un poco de su té.

-Estaba hablando con la espora… no con el hongo.

-¡¡Deja de llamarme así!!

-Oblígame…

-Si quisiera ya lo hubiera hecho...

-Aaaaah… -suspiró la chica- lo que nos lleva al origen del problema: si quisieras, pero no quieres, entonces si no quieres significa que te agrada o no te molesta, ¡¡¡por lo que en verdad quieres que te diga así!!!! Sólo tenías que pedirlo Seto, no seas tímido.

Una vena se veía a punto de explotar en la frente del CEO, mientras que una gota de sudor se dibujaba en la cabeza de Yugi y una frase se repetía en la cabeza de Myra: Es adoptada…

-Eso no quita el hecho de no puedes permanecer callada ni por 30 minutos hermana.

-Si puedo.

-No puedes.

-Si puedo.

-No puedes.

-Pues no lo demuestras muy bien.

-Tú tampoco enana.

-Está bien, será a tu manera Akurita. Te propongo que hagamos una carrera, la que pierda tendrá que permanecer callada hasta que terminé la fiesta de cereales, ¿Te parece?… Akura… Aku… ¡Akura!

-¿Eh? Lo siento –la chica sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro- dijiste fiesta de cereales… e imagine a una hojuela de maíz bailando con el arroz inflado mientras la avena se moría de celos…

Myra se calló de espaldas.

Si bien, Akura debía admitir que los deportes no eran su fuerte y simplemente rechazar la carrera que había propuesto su hermana alrededor de la cuadra, pero la ojiverde no podía rechazar tal competencia, simplemente su orgullo no se lo permitiría. Yugi se divertía con la escena mientras que Kaiba sólo arqueaba una ceja mientras observaba a Akura hacer su calentamiento. Las chicas darían una vuelta a la cuadra y la que llegara primero a la entrada del restaurante sería la ganadora. Yugi se ofreció para indicar la salida de las chicas, y las observó correr hasta antes de que doblarán la esquina, fue ahí cuando la mayor de las hermanas obtuvo la ventaja ya que su hermanita se cayó al evitar chocar contra una señora que salía del supermercado. La mayor hubiera ganado de no ser porque se quedó con la idea de que eran dos cuadras, y comprendió su error al voltear y ver a Myra dar vuelta en la primera cuadra mientras le decía perdedora con una seña en forma de "L" con su mano.

-Me alegra que hayas ganado Myra –celebró Yugi con una enorme sonrisa mientras la abrazaba- Hubiera sido muy aburrido no poder conversar contigo.

La chica sólo sonrió.

Después de esperar durante casi 15 minutos se veía dar la vuelta a una chica esbelta caminando tranquilamente y sin prisa alguna, vaya diferencia con la llegada de su hermana que ni siquiera podía hablar sin toser al menos un poco.

-¿Dónde te habías metido hermana? Creí que ibas a recorrer toda la ciudad.

Akura guardó silencio y dio un lengüetazo a su helado de vainilla.

-¿Dónde compraste eso Aku? –preguntó Yugi curioso, obteniendo como respuesta el movimiento de la mano de la chica que apuntaba hacia atrás.

-¿No sabes que es de mala educación apuntar? –Seto tenía una sonrisa casi malévola en su rostro, definitivamente disfrutaría el resto de día, y esa sonrisa se hacia mayor al ver a Akura apretar los ojos fuertemente y morderse el labio- Nos tenemos que ir o se nos hará tarde, el lugar para los disfraces queda a una hora de aquí así que nos iremos en mi auto y de regreso podemos llegar por los kimonos.

El camino a la tienda de disfraces fue más rápido de lo que Kaiba había pensado. Akura se quedó dormida después de repetir 27 veces, según la cuenta de Yugi y Myra, la misma e insoportable frase: ¿Puedo manejar yo? La chica de ojos violeta se preguntaba cuántas veces tendría que repetir lo mismo su hermana para darse cuenta de que estaba hablando.

Akura se despertó por la forma tan abrupta en que Kaiba frenó, haciendo que la chica se golpeara la frente con la guantera.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a manejar? ¿En Irak? –Gritó la chica con la mano en la frente tratando de mitigar el dolor.

-Seguro que no en el mismo sitio que tú…

-¡Oye! ¿Insinúas que manejo mal?

La mirada de los 3 chicos se volvió de incredulidad.

-Si hubieras usado el cinturón no te hubieras golpeado –Le dijo Yugi sonriente.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, su hermanita la miraba con una sonrisa malévola. Akura entendió que de verdad no podía guardar silencio por mucho tiempo.

Los chicos entraron a la tienda de disfraces e inmediatamente se escuchó tintinear una campanilla por el abrir de la puerta. El lugar no era muy amplio pero vaya que había disfraces, afuera ni siquiera se podía leer el viejo letrero que anunciaba el lugar, estaba tan oxidado que sólo se alcanzaba a distinguir la mitad de lo que podría ser la cola de un animal.

-Vaya… -Murmuró Yugi- Esos de Dai Flakes si que son tacaños.

-Seguro –Contestó Myra checando el lugar de arriba abajo- seguro que ya vieron las cuentas de lo que gastó Akura.

Ambos chicos rieron, la mayor solo apretó la mano y bajó la mirada.

-Este será un gran día Akurita Kunimitsu – Susurró Seto en el oído de la chica.

Ella sólo se sonrojó levemente.

Un hombre mayor salió de una puerta anexa oculta por unas gruesas cortinas. Tenía una barba blanca que le llegaba hasta el manubrio del esternón y su cabeza brillaba más que una bola de boliche. El hombre asintió a manera de que los chicos lo siguieran. Ellos sólo caminaron detrás del hombre.

-¡¡¡Mira Yugi!!! –Gritaba la chica que aún podía hablar- Es un disfraz del mago del tiempo, no pensé que encontraríamos uno así.

-¿Qué te parece ese? –Señaló un disfraz colgado en lo alto de la pared.

-La maga oscura… ¿La maga oscura? ¡Si! Ese es el disfraz que yo quiero.

-Entonces yo elijo este.

-¿Mago oscuro?

-Si. La maga oscura no puede ir sin el mago –El comentario de Yugi hizo que Myra se sonrojara y volteara su mirada hacia otra parte.

-Entonces empacaré esos dos –Dijo el hombre muy calmadamente.

-Este se sienta bien Akura –Dijo Seto apuntando un disfraz del Tarro de la Avaricia.

La chica sólo apretó el puño fuertemente mientras una vena de su frente punzaba.

-Jovencita… -Llamó el encargado de la tienda- Si no encuentra el disfraz que busca sólo dígame y yo le ayudaré a buscarlo.

Kaiba sonrió maliciosamente mientras Yugi y Myra trataban de sofocar sus risas.

-Envuelva este también –Dijo el ojiazul entregando su disfraz en el mostrador

-¿Qué es tu disfraz Kaiba? –Preguntó Yugi.

-Nada de tu interés Moto.

-Es del señor de los dragones –Respondió el hombre tan naturalmente que pareciera que le habían preguntado a él. Se hizo un silencio en el lugar.

-¿De qué será tu disfraz hermana? Oh si, lo olvidaba, no quieres hablar.

La ojiverde tomó un traje y se lo mostró a Myra sin decir ni una palabra. Era un dragón de ojos azules chibi. La menor solo sonrió mientras el anciano envolvía el último paquete. Antes de salir de la tienda Akura intentó decir algo moviendo los brazos de arriba abajo pero no funcionó, su intento fue interrumpido por el dedo de Kaiba en sus labios y un comentario sarcástico: ¿Acaso de comió la lengua el ratón? Akura sólo se dio por vencida.

Unas cuadras antes de llegar al hotel se encontraba el lugar donde comprarían el resto de las vestimentas. La tienda, sin duda alguna, era mucho más elegante que la anterior y dentro caminaban muchas más personas. Al entrar se respiraba el aroma del aire acondicionado, y se escuchaba una suave melodía de Mozart lo que hacía que el ambiente se sintiera muy tranquilo.

-La sección de caballeros se encuentra a su derecha –señaló una mujer vestida con un uniforme rojo– Y las chicas pueden seguirme, les tomaré medidas y les daré algunas opciones.

Akura no tardó demasiado en elegir un kimono, desde que lo vio al caminar por el angosto pasillo supo que ese era el indicado. Por en cambio Myra tardó un poco más en elegir; tomó uno rojo, otro rosa y un tercero de color azul marino y siguió a su hermana para buscar el probador. Por otro lado, los chicos buscaban un traje adecuado para Yugi, ya que la mayoría le habían quedado demasiado grandes. El chico tricolor creyó que lo que buscarían sería una hakama y se sorprendió cuando Kaiba le dijo que eso no había sido indicado por el enviado de Dai Flakes. Su búsqueda fue interrumpida por Akura, quien sólo le dio el kimono que había elegido y le arrebató las llaves del carro.

-No se te ocurra… -Dijo el CEO.

Akura sólo levantó la mano sin voltear a mirarlo.

De camino al auto Akura se preguntó en qué punto Seto había traído un coche nuevo, supuso que había hecho algunas llamadas para no tener que seguir viajando en taxi. Abrió el auto y la alarma comenzó a sonar escandalosamente.

-¡Carajo! –Gritó con las manos temblorosas- ¿Cómo es que se apaga esto? Menos mal que no hay nadie cerca –La gente que bajaba de sus coches la miraba extrañamente- Si, me gusta hablar sola porque sufro de esquizofrenia, prometan no decir nada sobre el incesante escándalo que hay aquí y prometo que la pintura de sus coches quedará intacta –Una gota de sudor se dibujó en la cabeza de los demás.

Cuando finalmente la chica pudo apagar la alarma y entrar al auto se hizo otra pregunta: ¿Por qué Kaiba la llamó Akurita Kunimitsu? Sin duda alguna le gustaba como se escuchaba, pero no le agrada del todo la persona que lo había dicho. Hubiera sido más fácil de lidiar con el apodo si no hubiera perdido esa apuesta contra Myra.

-Esa enana… ¡Me las pagará! Y Seto Kaiba también lo hará –La chica se cambió al asiento del piloto.

La pequeña hermana Neville ya iba probándose el segundo kimono cuando se dio cuenta de que Akura no se encontraba en el vestidor contiguo. En un principio creyó que le traerían otro kimono y que a eso se debía el tan silencioso momento. Fue la mujer que ayudaba a Myra a probarse las prendas la que le informó que su hermana ya había tomado una decisión. Cuando salió de los probadores vio a Kaiba y a Yugi sentados cerca de la caja registradora con varias bolsas a los lados. Se acercó rápidamente y le mostró a Yugi el kimono que había elegido, éste sólo respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba el atuendo para pagarlo.

-Hubiera jurado que lo dejé aquí… -Murmuró el CEO mientras buscaba con la mirada su auto- Voy a matar a Akura..

-Mira Kaiba –apuntó Yugi hacia su derecha- ¿No es aquel tu auto?

-No creo… -Mira cruzó sus brazos y entrecerró los ojos para distinguir mejor- Ese no tiene ningún rasguño –La niña rió a carcajadas.

Al acercarse al auto se podía ver a una chica recargada en la puerta del copiloto comiendo un enorme helado con chocolate. Seto se acercó rápidamente y comenzó a inspeccionar el coche con la mirada, lentamente lo rodeó con paso lento y miró cada detalle del auto con sumo cuidado. Así dio dos vueltas mientras Myra y Yugi lo miraban con curiosidad.

-¿De dónde obtuviste ese helado hermana? –Preguntó con cierta cizaña Myra.

Akura sólo la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-No cabe duda que Akura no tiene remedio –Le susurró Yugi a Myra, la chica asintió.

Luego de que Seto se asegura de que su auto no tenía ningún rasguño se dirigieron al hotel. En el camino el joven recordó que aún tenía los paquetes de Akura y se extrañó que la chica no haya reclamado. Se alegraba de, finalmente, poder escuchar sus propios pensamientos sin que una voz chillona se colara a ellos.

Tenían sólo 45 minutos para vestirse y reencontrarse en la entrada del hotel. Al entrar a su habitación, Kaiba tomó las hojas y apuntó la dirección en un pequeño trozo de papel que colocó dentro de su billetera. Mientras Yugi intentaba encontrar su corbata dentro de las bolsas que llevaban. Afortunadamente para ellos, no tuvieron que usar un traje tradicional por lo que se ahorraron mucho tiempo. Kaiba tenía puesto un traje gris con una camisa lila y una corbata de morada con rayas diagonales negras. En cambio el traje de Yugi era Gris con rayas verticales blancas muy delgadas, su camisa era blanca y la corbata con la que el chico peleaba era negra con rayas plateadas, unas más gruesas que otras.

En la habitación de las chicas las cosas eran diferentes, Myra apenas acaba de ponerse su kimono con ayuda de su hermana, la cual seguía con la misma ropa de la mañana. Las instrucciones que la vendedora les dio se escuchaban más sencillas de lo que en realidad eran. Tan solo faltaban 20 minutos para la hora acordada y la mayor no podía encontrar parte de su atuendo. El teléfono de la habitación sonó, nadie contestó, seguramente era Yugi avisando que ya las estaban esperando.

Yugi caminaba de un lado como si eso hiciera que las chicas llegaran más rápido. Al llegar a uno de los extremos de su caminata podía divisar a Kaiba hablando por su celular. De otro extremo había un vidrio en el que se reflejaba y le recordaba constantemente que tenía que aprender a anudarse la corbata próximamente. Escuchó ruidos provenientes de uno de los pasillos, pero sólo eran unos niños corriendo. Miró su reloj, ya pasaban 10 minutos de la hora acordada y se comenzaba a preocupar. A lo lejos alcanzó a ver dos figuras moviéndose rápidamente por el lugar, eran ellas. Se sintió aliviado de sobremanera y a la vez divertido ya que las chicas tenían complicaciones al caminar. Al llegar, Akura inmediatamente clavó la mirada sobre Yugi y sin hacer más le empezó a quitar la corbata, el chico se sonrojó. Myra se disculpaba con el pelirrojo a la vez que le contaba por qué habían demorado. Kaiba se acercó disgustado, no le agradaba que lo hicieran esperar. Miró a Akura de espaldas, la chica intentaba anudar la corbata de Yugi y no se percató de la mirada del CEO, su kimono era totalmente blanco a excepción del moño que era color verde pistache. El chico tenía que admitir que la hermana mayor se veía mejor que de costumbre y si a ello le sumaba el hecho de que no hablaba, había que darle puntos extras a la chica.

Por otro lado Myra se daba vueltas en su propio eje luciendo su kimono azul marino repleto de flores de cerezo, Yugi sólo sostenía la bolsa que la chica llevaba en sus manos minutos antes de que comenzar a girar.

-Llevamos 15 minutos de retraso –Dijo el CEO acercándose al auto y abriendo la puerta para que Akura pasara- Si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde.

Myra y Yugi asintieron y subieron al auto. Dentro, Akura entregó la corbata al tricolor quien se la colocó inmediatamente mientras Myra lo ayudaba para que no la desacomodara.

-No se ve del todo bien –Dijo espontáneamente el duelista.

-Se ve mejor que antes… –Gruñó Akura entre dientes de manera tan baja que ningún presente la escuchó. Sólo Kaiba se percató del puño fuertemente cerrado de la chica.

El lugar de la fiesta era muy amplio y rodeado de mucha naturaleza, a lo lejos se podía ver una estatua gigante de buda que cubría parte de los árboles del lugar. No había muchas personas, habían llegado temprano pese a la demora que tuvieron en el hotel y con toda la tranquilidad que se pudiera desear.

Ya en la entrada, Kaiba se adelantó a pasar recibiendo un cordial saludo de ambos guardias de seguridad. Los otros 3 chicos fueron detenidos cuando caminaban a la entrada.

-Sus boletos, por favor –Pidió uno de los guardias con voz áspera.

Los chicos se miraron a la vez.

-El flacucho se me hace familiar, ¿A ti no? –El otro guardia se acercaba a Yugi lentamente y se quitaba las gafas oscuras para verlo mejor.

-Es Yugi Moto –Se limitó a decir Myra.

-¿Qué? –El hombre lo volvió a mirar- ¡Es verdad! Lo siento, no le reconocí con las gafas puestas, puede pasar.

-¿Y qué hay de ellas? –Preguntó el tricolor.

-No las conozco, no pasan.

-Ellas vienen conmigo. –Dijo el CEO fríamente mientras se acercaba.

Los hombres sólo se hicieron a un lado.

Ya dentro del lugar, una mujer los guió hasta una mesa cerca del escenario. El lugar estaba bastante elegante pese a la decoración repleta de los diversos productos de la empresa de cereales. Aún había mesas vacías cuando se apagaron las luces y un hombre regordete salió al escenario a decir unas palabras. El sujeto era el presidente de la compañía de cereales y luego de un discurso de 20 minutos dejó que los demás actos continuaran.

-¿Por qué hay cajas en el escenario? –Preguntó Yugi sin dejar de mirar como dichas cajas bailaban.

-No sé… -Myra tampoco dejaba de observar- Pero hay que admitir que tienen buenos pasos.

Akura se disponía a aprovechar la cercanía de su mesa al escenario para arroja trozo de piña que habían servido como entremés, pero la mano de Kaiba la detuvo sosteniéndola de la muñeca y con la otra arrebatando la fruta. Extrañamente los chicos tampoco dejaron de mirar el curioso acto.

Las mesas de los alrededores iban llenándose de poco en poco mientras se iba sirviendo la comida. Akura cruzó los dedos después de ver el acto con cajas de cereales para que el mismo producto no fuera lo servido en la mesa, afortunadamente se ofreció una variedad de sushi para todos los gustos. Los chicos comían disfrutando de las diferentes presentaciones que se hacían en el plató por más extrañas que fueran, la última había sido un pequeño musical sobre la vida de una mujer que sólo comía cereal, sin duda alguna la compañía necesitaba reorganizar sus estrategias de mercadotecnia. Después de media hora volvió a aparecer el hombre del discurso, ahora pedía a los presentes que se pusieran sus disfraces y pasaran al edifico anexo para continuar con la reunión. Los 4 jóvenes se levantaron de sus asientos para buscar sus disfraces.

-Esas cajas eran hipnotizantes …

-¿De verdad crees eso Myra? –El tricolor levantó la mirada y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-¡Si! –Contestaron ambos al unísono.

-Los vestidores de damas están al fondo –Les dirigió un hombre con disfraz de caja de cereal- Y pueden dejar su ropa en los casilleros que tenemos a la derecha.

-Bien, los veremos aquí al salir –Dicho esto Myra jaló su hermana para no tener que hacer esperar a los chicos.

Kaiba suspiró mientras desabotonaba su camisa. Se comenzaba a aburrir, había sido una semana larga pese a que no había tenido que lidiar con los problemas diarios de Kaiba Corp. Bostezó. Quizá la idea de que Akura permaneciera callada no había sido del todo buena, después de todo era casi igual de satisfactorio molestarla a ella que molestar a Wheeler.

-¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? Es mejor no tener que soportar a esa loca por un rato.

-¿Dijiste algo Kaiba? –Preguntó Yugi sacando el disfraz de su bolsa.

-No. –Contestó secamente mientras colgaba su camisa.

Cuando los chicos se reencontraron ya todos los meseros vestían con cajas de cereal que topaban con todo a su paso, no cabía duda de quién patrocinaba la fiesta. Dirigieron a los muchachos a una sala aún más amplia que la anterior, pero esta sólo estaba llena de sillas. Contemplaron el lugar por unos segundos hasta que una de las cajas de cereal andantes los condujo hasta las sillas que se encontraban enfrente del escenario. Akura intentó tomar algunos canapés pero lo único que logró fue tirar la bandeja. Definitivamente no había sido buena idea disfrazar a los meseros de cajas.

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros –Saludó el presidente de la compañía al frente del plató- Me alegra ver que todos tienen puestos sus disfraces. Pero algo que me alegrará más, será presentarles a los 4 participantes de nuestro concurso más reciente.

Los chicos se petrificaron. Nadie les había avisado que tendrían que hacer acto de presencia en el escenario, y quizás había sido mejor porque de lo contrario no se hubieran presentado. Yugi fue el primero en levantarse mientras los aplausos se hacían más fuertes y caminó hacia la derecha para subir las escaleras que llevaban al plató. Fue seguido de Myra que estaba más roja que un jitomate y detrás de ella se levantó Kaiba. Akura se cruzó de brazos y no hizo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por ir detrás de los chicos.

-¡Tú también vienes! –Gritó Seto jalando la cola de dragón del disfraz de Akura y haciendo que la chica cayera sentada al suelo. Kaiba la tuvo que arrastrar hasta las escaleras.

-¡Un aplauso! –Gritaba el hombre para animar al público.

En el escenario se podían ver a dos chicas con la cara teñida de rojo, una de ellas con la mirada baja mientras que la otra fruncía el ceño y apretaba fuertemente el puño. Yugi se reía al escuchar los comentarios del presidente y Kaiba mantenía su semblante serio. Fueron 20 minutos en los cuáles se habló de los dos duelistas y de los cuales 5 o quizá menos se habló de las chicas. Cuando finalmente pudieron bajar del plató Myra pisó la cola de dragón que iba delante de ella con lo que ocasionó que ella y su hermana bajaran rodando las escaleras. El esponjoso disfraz de Akura amortiguó la caída.

-¡Myra! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Eso creo… gracias Yugi –La chica tomó la mano del tricolor para ayudarse a levantar.

Akura se quedó sentada sobándose la frente, eso sin duda alguna causaría un enorme chichón. Sólo sintió cuando Kaiba la jalaba de la cola de regreso a sus asientos.

El resto de la noche fue larga y aburrida. Ahora no sólo Seto se encontraba bostezando si no que se le había unido Yugi y Myra. La mayor de las hermanas no bostezaba, pero seguía con una mano en la frente y con una cara disgustada ya que sus dos intentos de escapar del lugar fueron detenidos por Kaiba pisando su cola y sentándola de nuevo en su lugar.

Finalmente terminó. Los chicos se escabulleron entre la multitud al escuchar al presidente de la compañía invitarlos a decir unas palabras para cerrar con broche de oro la reunión. Ahora se dirigían de regreso al hotel con los disfraces aún puestos y con sus ropas arrugadas en la cajuela del coche. Sin duda alguna no fue el mejor día de la semana.

-Bien… finalmente puedo hablar de nuevo.

-No creo que eso sea bueno… -Myra suspiró- Me estaba acostumbrando a la buena vida. Al menos ahora si podrás contarme porque mirabas a esa sensual caja de cereal mientras se cambiaba de traje al esperar nuestro turno en el vestidor.

-¿Estás bromeando, Myra? –Gritó la mayor sorprendida y a la vez nerviosa- Jamás en mi vida he espiado a alguien mientras se cambia… y menos a una caja de cereal con piernas.

-Te creo Aku, te creo… seguro que la caja sabía que lo estabas viendo.

Los ojos de Akura sólo rodaron.

Llegaron al hotel sin contratiempos. Era extraño volver a escuchar la voz de Akura después de toda una tarde, mas la chica estaba cansada y lo único que se oía eran quejas de que tenía sueño y presunciones para con Myra de que si había podido permanecer callada por más de una hora.

-Buenas noches –Se despidió Yugi antes de dar un gran bostezo, aún llevaba consigo el gorro del mago oscuro en su cabeza.

-Buenas noches Yugi –Contestó tiernamente Myra.

-Que descanses Akura –Dijo Kaiba con cierto aire de sarcasmo a la chica antes de pisarle de nuevo la cola y hacerla caer al suelo.

-¡¡¡¡¡Me las pagaras hongo!!!!! –Gritó la chica golpeando el suelo con los puños mientras escuchaba como se cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

-Yo te ayudo hermana –Ofreció la menor y comenzó a arrastrar a Akura de la cola. La ojiverde sólo levantó una ceja mientras sentía el roce del piso debajo de ella.

Este fue el capítulo de hoy!!!!!!! Se han dado cuenta que en todos los capítulos se encuentra la palabra morlacos?? Jajaja. Bueno, espero me dejen sus comentarios (buenos y malos) y con seguridad los contestaré… bueno, siempre que se hayan registrado xD. Vamos!, a dejar reviews aunque tengan 2 palabras que intentaré llegar a los 127 reviews!!!!! Apoyen la causa jajajaja, nos estaremos leyendo, manden sus ideas y aportaciones!!!


End file.
